Sacrifices
by Batmarcus
Summary: Severus Snape, gives his life for Lily on that fateful Halloween. This leads to Harry having a very different life and very different life. A story of friendships and family. Featuring action, adventure and romance. Pairs: HP/GW, DM/HG, NL/SB, OC/GD. Revamp! Some charecters a little OOC. Now beta read! Rating up for later scenes...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the new and improved version of Sacrifices! Now then, you all should know starting the next chapter I have a co-author xdninja05. Why? Because he's good and with a co-author should the notes get lost there is still someone who knows where we were going so Sacrifices does not have to restart again. Anyways:**

**Enjoy! **

**A/N 2: Welcome our new beta reader: Magsforever who edited this!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The night of October 31, 1981 was a very dark one. As was usual for a Halloween night, children ran around in various colorful costumes. No one even noticed the man, dressed in the long black robe. Lord Voldemort did not like being here. There were simply too many muggles. However, he knew he would not be there long. Ever since Severus had come to him with the prophecy, he had been on a hunt.

Originally, he had considered two families, both fit the prophecy. The Longbottoms and the Potters, or more specifically their children. He had eventual decided upon the Potters. There were just too many similarities between himself and their child.

So, he had set out to find and kill the boy. The problem being they had gone into hiding, and under Fidelius charm no less. He had almost given up hope of finding them then Pettigrew, the Potters secret keeper, had come to him. He had left as soon as he got the address.

What Voldemort did not know was he was being followed. Severus Snape was following very carefully. He had regretted giving the Dark Lord the prophecy since he had decided to go after the Potters. Well, more since it had caused him to go after Lily. She had been his first friend and to this day was the only person he cared about.

It was only dumb luck that Severus was able to fallow the Dark Lord. He had just arrived the latest batch of necessary potions when he had heard a familiar and unwelcome voice from his past.

"Yes, my lord I am sure the Potters are in 495 Godric's Hallow." he said in his rat like voice which to Snape sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Excellent, Wormtail soon the Potters will fall. Though, Severus asked me spare the mudblood, if she is wise then she will live." Voldemort said in his high cold voice then disapparated.

The insides of Severus' stomach seemed to drop out. He knew Lily, he loved Lily. They had been very close at one point, but it was that closeness that made him so nervous. Lily, would never allow the Dark Lord to murder her son, which meant that she was going to die.

Snape knew what he had to do. He would not let Lily die, not if he could help it. With a final glare towards the pitiful form of Wormtail, Snape disapparated to Godric's Hallow. He came out mere feet from the Dark Lord, but far enough away that his appearance could not be seen or heard. Quickly disillusioning himself, he set off after the Dark Lord.

They walked down the street, and past a small church. They came to a stop at a two story home made with red bricks. Through the front window Voldemort and, unknown to him, Severus, could see a beautiful women with bright red hair sitting playing with a black haired baby. Snape smiled, he wished the child was his, but he was glad Lily was happy.

He let himself, dwell to long as Voldemort pointed his wand at the door. He blasted it off the hinges and into the house and Snape snapped out of it. Cursing himself, for slipping up like that Snape rushed into the home in time to see James Potter the bane of his life in school collapse in a flash of green light.

Knowing that Lily was next, and he had little time to act Snape ran up the steps. He manged to slide into the nursery, just before Lily slammed the door shut. As soon as it was closed Snape made himself visible again.

"Severus, what in Godric's name are you doing here!?" Lily gasped.

"No, time to explain. Please get in the corner with your baby and stay there."

"But.."

"Lily please, just trust me." he said desperately.

She stared at him for a moment then nodded before wheeling the baby's crib over to the corner and stood in front of it. The door to the nursery burst open and Voldemort strode in.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" he asked in his cold voice.

"I, will not allow you to hurt this women or her child." Snape said firmly

"Stand aside, Severus you will not get another warning." Voldemort hissed pointing his wand at Snape.

"I will not!" Snape said standing between Voldemort and the Potters.

"A shame Severus, but you have made your choice."

Voldemort leveled his wand right at Snapes chest. "Avada Kedavra."

Snape sent a curse that intercepted the blast of green light. They bounced off each other and hit the walls. The one hit by the green spell exploded where as Snape spell dissipated when it hit the wall. The duel continued to escalate. Every time Voldemort tried to hit Lily with a spell Snape would send another spell to deflect it.

However Voldemort finally disarmed Severus and sent his wand flying. "It's over Severus, step aside and you may still get to live." Voldemort said in his icy cold voice.

"I told you once already, I will not let you harm them." Snape said.

"Then this is the end for you Severus." He said pointing his wand at Snape who still stood in front of Lily and Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

Snape took one last look at Lily and the child in her arms. He was dying to save them, the irony was not lost on him that he and James Potter, one of his worst enemies were dying for the same thing. The thought brought a smirk to Snape's face as the spell hit him right above his heart. Snapes body flew backward, hit the wall and slid down it, his smirk still firmly in place.

"A shame, he truly was a talented man." Voldemort said without a trace of pity. He turned his wand on Lily and taking careful aim so he could hit the child and his mother in one curse.

"Unfortunately, his sacrifice was for nothing." he said with an evil smirk in his place. "Avada Kedavra"

The spell left his wand, but just when it should have hit the girl and her brat son. It rebounded, and flew back towards Voldemort, who was too shocked to move in time. It hit him, almost directly between the eyes. Voldemort screamed in pain, and Lily covered her eyes. There was a loud whoosh, then Harry began to cry.

Lily, looked down to see a thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead, but apart from that he was fine. She cried with both relief and overwhelming grief. James and Severus, both gone protecting her and Harry. She was unsure of how long she sat clutching Harry and crying. When she looked up, though, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were all standing in front her surveying the scene.

"No, Lily what happened?" Sirius asked. He slooked from Snape's body beside Lily to the wrecked nursery and glancing out the door. She knew James body must be somewhere, out there. She did not want to face it now, so instead she told them what had happened. As she did, she realized there was only Snape's body in here no sign of Voldemort. When she reached the end, she was crying again.

Dumbledore looked grave yet thoughtful. Sirius and Remus were both in tears.

"Itmhas been a terrible day for all of us. I suggest we leave. Plans must be made about what happens from here on." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yes, I think that would be best, for everyone." Lily whispered staring down at Harry who was now fast asleep in her arms.

"Dumbledore, is Voldemort gone forever?" she asked afraid she might already know the answer.

"I'm afraid not Lily, he may be gone for a while, but I do believe he will return one day." He said sadly.

Lily nodded she had suspected as much because there was no body. She knew that with Voldemort still out there, she and Harry were sure to be in trouble if he returned. However, for now at least they were safe.

* * *

The backlash of Voldemort's apparent death, as well as the death's of James Potter and Severus Snape were felt throughout wizarding Britan. Death Eaters began to come in more frequently, being captured or claiming to have been under the Imperious curse.

One Death Eater, who attempted this defense was Lucius Malfoy. However, just as it appeared he was going to get away with it, his wife Narcissa came forward and asked him to be questioned under Veritaserum. That had been the nail in Lucius Malfoy's coffin as he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for his crimes. Narcissa was happy, now she could raise her son the right way.

She had never liked Lucius anyway. She had been forced into a marriage contract, now with Lucius imprisoned, she and her son were free. The shocks, however were far from over. Two weeks after Voldemort's fall the Longbottoms were attacked. However, when the Death Eater arrived at the Longbottom home they were greeted by twenty Aurors.

As it turned out they had been tipped off by what seemed to be a very unlikely source Bellatrix Lestrange. What was really shocking was that she had never actually been a willing Death Eater. Originally she had been imperioused by her husband Rodolphus during her final year at Hogwarts. She had remained under his control until she was nearly twenty-two. Then she had broken free but rather than simply leave she had contacted the ministry and served as a spy ever since.

Bellatrix's overwhelming evidence against her husband, and her brother-in- law earned them both multiple lifetime sentences in Azkaban. Bellatrix had one final surprise however. One night when she came to see Narcissa she brought with her small, black haired, blue eyed baby boy.

Narcissa was shocked to say the least.

"Bella, you have a son, what else haven't you told me?" she asked taking her nephew from his mother and handing her Draco.

"I'm sorry, Cissy, but with being undercover it was best not to tell many people." she said shifting in a guilty sort of way as she held Draco.

"What's his name and is he a metamorphagus?" Narcissa asked excited as Roderick's hair went from black to violet.

"Roderick Lestrange, he was born on July 20th, 1980 and yes he is." Bellatrix said with a note of pride in her voice.

"So, he's a little younger than Draco then?" she said quietly as both boys had now fallen asleep.

"Yes, he is." Bella whispered back as they stared at the sleeping boys in the crib.

"How have you been watching him, with all the things you had to do?" Narcissa asked as they left the room.

"Well, actually the Longbottoms have been watching him for me, mostly. Secretly of course. He gets along very well with their little boy, Neville and the Potter's boy Harry when he was around. You should bring Draco over next time." Bellatrix said.

"I think I will. Draco could use some friends." she said as they each headed to bed.

* * *

Days later, Narcissa found herself with Bellatrix at the Longbottom house. Draco, Roderick, Neville, and Harry were all playing in the play room, and getting along well. The adults watched them and discussed recent events. Lily Potter was recovering as well as could be expected. She had attended two funerals in the recent weeks and was emotionally drained.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lily." Bellatrix said in a somber tone of voice.

"Thank you Bellatrix. Thank all of you I don't know what I would do without you."she said glancing at the Longbottoms, Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa. They had all been so supportive for her. Even though she knew Sirius and Remus were still broken up about James.

"No thanks are necessary Lily, you would have been there for us." Alice Longbottom said patting her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yeah, Lils we'll always be there when you need us." Remus said as Sirius nodded.

Lily smiled slightly at the use of the nickname Remus had given her in their seventh year.

"While were saying thank you's, I wanted to thank you all for excepting me these last few days." Narcissa said

"Oh, Narcissa it was no trouble, I was always sad we did not get to talk much since you got married." Sirius said

It was true, they had been very close cousins until she had been told she had to marry Lucius.

"I know but Lucius was very controlling and dangerous." she said trailing off.

"Well, don't worry about him anymore you have all of us now." Lily said smiling slightly at her.

"And, if the way the boys are getting along is any indication you'll be seeing a lot of us." Franks said gesturing at the four boys who were wrestling with each other.

"I guess I will," she said with a smile.

It was true the four boys seemed to enjoy being around each other. They would always be at one of their homes and seemed almost inseparable. It made Lily happy to know that no matter what was a head she and Harry had friends they could count on.


	2. 13 Years Later

**A/N: Enjoy! Newly edited by Magsforever!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been thirteen years since Voldemort's downfall. Malfoy Manor was immaculate, grass a bright green and hedges well maintained. The walls and gates were cleaned and and polished. It looked the same as it had been all those years ago.

The only real record of the passage of time were the pictures that decorated the walls. Ten years ago there had been several moving photos of a small blonde haired baby, dressed in several different outfits. However, Draco Malfoy was no longer a baby. The pictures now held pictures of a thin blonde boy zooming around outside on a broom,playing wizards chess with his mother, and swimming in the near by lake.

However, in most of them Draco was surrounded by three other boys and they were laughing. The house held pictures of these boys as well. These other boys were, Harry Potter, Roderick Lestrange, and Neville Longbottom. They were Draco's best friends, the four of them had been inseparable, since the day they first met.

It had changed slightly when it had come time for magic school to start about three years ago. Though Lily, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Narcissa all believed in the world of Hogwarts, Bellatrix no longer trusted the ancient school.

She had good reason not to, as well, at the start of her final year in Hogwarts she had been placed under the imperious curse while in the castle and none of the teachers had noticed, or if they had, they said nothing about it. So, despite talks with all the other adults in her life she had decided not to send Roderick to Hogwarts.

Instead she had sent him to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. This had been a bit odd for all four of the boys at the start. Harry, Neville, and Draco had made plenty of friends though in their first year and stuck together even though they had each gone to different houses.

They had met Hermione Granger, a muggleborn Ravenclaw, who was clearly the brightest of their year. She had first come off as bossy, but after a while they had all grown to like her. Some more than others. During the middle of their third, and most recent year at Hogwarts, Draco had asked Hermione out and she had accepted. They had been happily dating ever since.

Then there were the Slytherins, whom Draco had introduced to the group. Daphne Greengrass a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl who was second only to Hermione, when it came to smarts, though they were all fairly smart.

Then there was Tracey Davis, a dark haired girl with green eyes who was incredibly talented when it came to Transfiguration and a very confident personality similar to Daphne's, though a bit of a gossip at times.

Finally, there was Theodore Nott or Theo as they all called him. A brown haired, hazel eyed boy. He was a lot like Draco, cunning, but never afraid to make his opinion known and a great chess player as none of them had beaten him.

When it came to the Hufflepuffs they were all rather polite, which was why Harry and Draco were not surprised when Neville went there. He always was the nicest among the boys and it was through him they met some amazing people.

Susan Bones, a strawberry blonde, who like Daphne was easily one of the prettiest girls in their year and the school. Apart from that she was incredibly nice and a great talent in potions.

Also, there was Hannah Abbot, but she had only just introduced herself to them at the end of last year so they did not know much about her other then what Susan and Neville had told them.

There was only one person they had met in Gryffindor who they all liked. Ginny Weasley, a red haired, brown eyed girl. When they had first met her, she had been what Harry liked to call a fan girl, obsessed with Harry and his mother because of what they had done, even though Harry could not remember it and Lily herself said she had done nothing at all really. Then over their second year, and her first they had gotten to know her and slowly she had gotten over her obsession. That being said she still had a crush on Harry, but now it was on Harry and not who everyone thought Harry was.

Like all things though, when good things came so do the bad. One of the bad was Ron Weasley, one of Ginny's older brothers. During their first year he had started out nice enough, even sitting with them on the train ride. Then they had been sorted and Draco went to Slytherin.

This for some reason that was unexplainable, had caused Ron to develop an instant dislike and distrust of him and all their other Slytherin friends. Harry had tried pointing out that not all Slytherins were bad. For example, his Aunt Bellatrix (as he had grown up calling her,) was one of the nicest people he had ever met. As opposed to, Peter Pettigrew, the man who had betrayed his parents had been a Gryffindor.

Ron, however, was hearing nothing of it. In his mind being a Slytherin meant that you were already or were going to become evil. He even went so far as to say that Harry and the others were traitors for associating with Slytherins.

From then on it had been very tense with him. When Ginny had begun to hang around them, Ron went so far as to say they had corrupted his sister.

Now however Harry, Draco, and Neville were lounging around in one of the rooms in Malfoy Manor enjoying the beautiful summer weather, as the sun streamed into the room. The Potters, and the Lestranges had moved in not long after James'death and there was more than enough room for them all.

"So, everyone we're taking to the Quidditch World Cup arrives today." Draco said.

"Including your girlfriend." Harry said with a smirk.

Draco went a bit red. "Oh, your one to talk, Harry! Didn't you invite Ginny?" He asked.

Now it was Harry's turn to go red causing Neville to laugh.

"Oh, can it Neville, you invited Susan." Harry said.

Neville stopped laughing, quickly. "I wonder how much longer until Roderick gets back?" Neville asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I don't know usually he gets back about a week after we do so I figure soon enough. What do you think Harry?" Draco asked with a shrug.

"You know Harry doesn't think, he just acts. That's what makes him the perfect Gryffindor," Roderick teased as he walked coolly over to them.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Harry said smiling at Roderick, who was still dressed in his Beauxbatons powder blue robes. He had obviously just returned a few minutes ago.

"Man, Harry, if I didn't know that you had a thing for this Ginny girl I would think you were checking me out by the way you are eyeing me right now." Roderick loved taking jabs at his friends and Harry always had the most amusing reactions in his opinion.

"I was not checking you out." Harry said shooting a glare at Roderick/

"Sure you weren't." Roderick said with a wink.

"Now, Roderick don't you give Harry to hard a time or I may have to tell them about the friend your taking with us to the World Cup." Bellatrix said emerging from the shadows behind her son who was suddenly blushing. This caused the other boys to smirk at each other.

The three boys seemed to perk up, "Please tell us about this 'friend' Aunt Bellatrix," they said in unison.

By now Roderick's face had turned completely red and he had lost his ability to speak. Surely his mother would not embarrass him like this. He would never hear the end of it from his three friends.

"Mum, please don't embarrass me," he pleaded while pulling on the hem of her cloak.

The three boys snickered while mimicking Roderick.

"Why not, Roderick? You know about their friends. They should know about yours." She said smiling sweetly.

Roderick's cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red now. "HernameisGabrielle..." he muttered quickly while looking at the floor. His foot kept brushing against the carpet as he determinedly avoided his friends' gazes.

Harry chuckled while cupping his hand to his ear. "I'm sorry we didn't seem to hear you."

"I said her name is Gabrielle. Besides did you even get an owl back from Ginny?" Roderick drew out the last word and looked at his other two friends who were still laughing.

"Yes I did and her family already had tickets so she's going to meet us there" Harry said simply as Roderick's hair turned red with embarrassment.

This time it was Draco who spoke up, "How are you going to be able to get near her. Her prat of a brother Ronald will never let you within a yard of her." Draco spat bitterly as he turned towards the fireplace.

"I don't see what is so wrong with Slytherin now. Even Harry tried explaining it to that boy but he is so thick-headed." Neville joined Draco's side and put his hand gingerly on Draco's shoulder.

"So I take it he got no easier to deal with this year?" Roderick asked he had heard of Ron from the other three.

Harry sat on the couch and ruffled his hair with his hand absentmindedly, "No it seems like he got worse. Every time I went under my dad's cloak Ron seemed to show up. Then there was the fact that he would not let me and Ginny be alone together. It's not like were dating, were just good friends that's all. Before I could do anything though she put a Bat-Bogey Hex on him, she told me it was her specialty. Enough about my problems though, How was Beauxbatons this year?"

"Boring mostly, although getting to know Fleur and Gabrielle was nice. Next year though looks like it's going to be fun." Roderick said sitting in the chair beside the couch.

The other three boys looked up in shock. Roderick never said that the next year would be fun before. "Who are you and what have you done with Roderick? Or is school going to be fun because of Gabrielle?" Draco and Harry both glanced at each other and laughed.

Draco got on one knee and looked at Harry, "Oh Gabrielle please be mine. You are the only one that I want!"  
Harry caught on and grabbed Draco's hand, "Oh my dear Roderick I thought you would never ask!" He fanned his face with his hand. Both boys fell on the floor clutching their stomachs.

Roderick's hair turned dark red again as he huffed.

"Fine, you two be that way, I won't tell you about the fun next year. To bad because you are all going to get to be a part of it." Roderick said smirking as he selected a book from the shelf next to him.

Draco and Harry both rose up and stood on either side of Roderick. Together they took his book and forced him toward the couch.

"Now don't be so hasty," Draco began.

"It's not like we aren't allowed a few jabs..." continued Harry.

"At our dear brother. It has been far..." Draco nodded to Harry.

"Too long since we have seen you. We just couldn't resist."

In unison both of them then pleaded with Roderick, "Please tell us what we are going to be a part of."

Harry laughed a little at how Draco and him could have given Fred and George a run for their money with the talent for finishing each others sentences just now. They both looked at Roderick with galleon sized eyes.

"Come on Roderick you know they won't stop bugging you until they know what it is." Neville said he had been watching the whole situation with a calm interest.

"Wait, you three really don't know?" Roderick asked genuinely surprised.

All three of the boys shook their heads, "Why would we know?"

Each boy stared at Roderick waiting for him to speak again.

"There's going to be a very interesting series of events this year." Roderick said enjoying their confused faces.

"You prat! is that all you are going to tell us?" The boys were about to argue with Roderick when the other mothers came into the room. They always seemed to arrive before arguments broke out.

"What's going on here?" Lilly asked her red hair pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes darting from from one boy to another.

"Nothing Mum, we were just talking about school," Harry looked down slightly, "Is Uncle Sirius coming over today?"

The smile that spread on Harry's face seemed to warm Lily's heart. It was James' smile, the one she fell in love with. Her heart twinged slightly. It's been almost thirteen and a half years and the thought of James still brought tears to her eyes. Last Halloween she almost broke down during dinner, but she had to be strong now.

"Of course he is. He, Remus, and well all of us are going to the World Cup tomorrow." Lily said smiling at them all as all four boys looked excited at being reminded of the match to come.

"Speaking of guests and the cup Draco, Neville aren't your guests getting here later today?" Narcissa asked.

Neville blushed and nodded quickly. "Can't we go to the cup now? Why do we have to wait until tomorrow?" The boys pleaded with their parents.

"Because we do not want to camp for to long and we have guests." Narcissa said.

"Fine, fine. Who do you want to win anyways? I think the Irish have a chance this time." Roderick looked up towards Narcissa. Each boy began talking about quidditch and player stats. Soon they began to bicker over which team would win.

"It's got to be Bulgaria they have Krum." Draco said simply as though that solved everything.

"Sure they have Krum but he is only one player. Sure he is seeker but that doesn't mean he can win in points. I bet Harry could fly circles around Krum if he tried," Neville praised Harry as usual.

Harry shuffled his feet while mumbling thanks, he never took a compliment easily or well. "We need to get ready for Sirius and Remus. I want to show them everything that I learned this year." Harry grabbed his wand and raced to his room leaving the others behind.

Sitting on his headrest was Hedwig and tied to her leg was a letter from Ginny. He grabbed the letter gingerly and opened it.

He read it to himself:

_Dear Harry,_

_You have no clue how smart your owl is. I have been wanting to send you a letter for the last few days, but I had no idea how I would be able too with Ron constantly telling me to stop talking to you all._

_Then Hedwig showed up out of the blue. I think she really wanted to help me out. Anyway, onto the good news Dad says that if Ron continues to pester me or Fred and George he won't get to come to the cup with us and if he does it there he'll be sent home. So, we can all hang out together just like at school._

_I can't wait to see you all there,_

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

Harry smiled after re-reading it. Knowing Ron he will try not to miss the cup, but might mess up. He quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment and sat at his desk. He dipped the quill into his ink and began writing his reply.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I always thought Hedwig was smart but that proves it. I hope he isn't causing you too much trouble and if he tries anything again tell him I said to bugger off. I know it is not nice but he can be a foul git to us sometimes. I hope someday he can be more open minded towards Draco and Slytherin in general but we all know that won't happen any time soon._

_I'm sorry for venting like that. I can't wait to see you and the rest of your family at the world cup!_

_I hope you are doing really well._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Harry sealed the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg before releasing her out the window. He turned around and was caught by Draco and Roderick, each had an evil grin on their face.

"How much of that did you see?" Harry asked.

Draco strolled into the room and sat on Harry's bed, "Let's say we heard enough. We never thought you would be so lovey dovey Harry."

Roderick nodded. "If you don't want the others to find out you are going to owe us. Next time we get caught with a prank you will have to take the fall, no matter what the prank is. Agree to that and then your secret is safe with us, brother."

"I suppose I have no choice do I?" Harry asked.

"You make it sound like we are going to harm you if you don't agree. A little embarrassment won't kill you will it Harry? Besides aren't you going to see your sweet Ginny tomorrow?" again Draco snickered then waved his hand as he left the room with Roderick in tow.

As if the universe loved to even things out however Narcissa choose that moment to say:

"Draco, come on we have to go pick up Hermione the temporary Floo connection expires soon."

Harry and Roderick snickered behind their aunt and friend. "So Roderick are you meeting Gabrielle at the cup? Are you going to miss the game because you are too busy snogging her?" Harry left his room leaving Roderick quite flustered.

He entered the sitting room where who other than Sirius and Remus were just exiting the fireplace. It had recently been a full moon and Remus seemed paler and more sullen than usual.

"Harry! How was your school year?" Sirius asked sweeping his long hair out of his eyes.

"It was great especially having Remus there as my teacher. I wish he could have stayed though." Harry said happily.

Remus, who had been remaining silent smiled. "Sorry Harry, but you know I could not stay after Ron found out about my condition and told everyone."

"That annoying little git will be the focus of all our pranks next year," Harry turned towards Lily. "Sorry mum."

Sirius' bark-like laugh boomed throughout the room before he leaned in towards Harry, "Remus and I may have a way to help with these pranks, and if it doesn't work out for pranks it will still be ruddy useful in the future." He gave his godson another hug before tuning back to Lily.

"Padfoot I hope you aren't going to teach him _that_," she said while giving him a knowing look.

"Depends on what you mean by _that_'." Sirius said evasively.

"I'll give you one more hint. Padfoot. I know even you can figure that out old friend." Lily laughed before looking at Remus.

Remus nodded hesitantly before smirking. No one wanted to become the target of a fiery red head, especially if the said red head was Lily Potter.

"Remus," she said sweetly before pulling up a chair, "the transformation still has you looking pale. Don't worry we will shovel food into you until you look like my fat nephew Dudley. Though you will be much kinder." She added the last part bitterly as she looked away.

"Why are we talking about that fat idiot?" Roderick said now dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt and following Neville into the room.

"Yeah, we met him once and his family we're not fans." Neville said.

"Oh were talking about fattening up Uncle Remus and serving him for Christmas," joked Sirius while looking towards his watch. "Blimey it's already getting late. Shouldn't you lot be getting tucked in by now?"

"No we're waiting for Hermione and Susan." Roderick said simply.

"Also, Sirius we have not been tucked in for years now." Neville said.

"Ooohhhh a co-ed sleep over! I remember when Moony, Prongs, and I had one of those our fifth year. Of course we had to sneak out of the..." Sirius felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the glare Lily had given him.

"Well remember separate rooms and no sneaking out after lights out kids. When are they arriving anyways? We don't want to over sleep and arrive late to the game."

"Not sure Draco went to get Hermione and Susan said she'd use the Floo network." Neville said.

"Also, Sirius the game does not start until late tomorrow evening so I think we're safe." Harry said.

"Easy for you to say, you're an early riser just like Prongs." Sirius groaned remember all the times James had woken him up earlier than he would have liked.

Harry beamed at Sirius and was startled by the fireplace roaring to life. Susan climbed out of the fireplace and brushed soot off of her pants.

Roderick who had never seen Susan before was temporarily stunned. She was gorgeous with strawberry blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a very curvy figure that was easy to see with her jeans on as she smiled over at Neville and Harry reveling perfect white teeth.

"Hello Neville, Harry." She said in a soft voice.

Harry nodded towards Susan while Neville blushed and looked down. "Hey Susan. It's nice to see you."

Harry shook her hand, "How has your summer been so far?"

"Great! Hannah was over for a while, but that's it." Susan said then she noticed Roderick who was standing away from them just watching and changing his hair color over and over trying to decide one.

"Who's the metamorphmagus?" She asked as Roderick settled on torques with white strips.

"Oh yeah this is our cousin, Roderick. He goes to Beauxbaton though." Harry pointed towards Roderick.

"Nice to meet you I'm Susan Bones." She said shaking Roderick's hand.

"You as well. I've heard great things about you." Roderick said smiling.

"Oh you have?" She raised an eyebrow while looking at Neville and Harry, "and who might have told you these things?"

"They did but they were all good things." Roderick said

"At least I know my friends can say nice things about me."

"How did you meet them?" Roderick asked.

Susan smiled as she remembered, "Well I met Neville when he was sorted into Hufflepuff. I met Draco and Harry almost a year later. I was on the receiving end of Harry, Draco and Ginny Weasley's prank. Neville came to the rescue though."

"Is that so, Harry, and Draco know we never prank the good people." Roderick said

"Harry that's Marauder rule one." Sirius said.

Harry looked at the floor, "How was I supposed to know she was good or not. Besides I didn't choose who to prank it was Gi..." Harry clapped his hand over his mouth and ran out of the room as his face turned red.

"Well it looks like we know how to tame Harry, or more importantly who can tame him." Sirius grinned widely. He was happy his godson already fancied someone. "I would like to meet this girl though."

"You will get to Uncle Sirius her and we'll all get to meet Gabrielle." Neville said glancing at Roderick.

Sirius nodded solemnly, "From the sounds of it she would make a good Marauder too. I wonder why Harry never told me about her." By now Sirius had slumped into a chair to think and the kids had left him and Remus alone.

"Well, now what do we do?" Roderick asked as they walked down the hall.

Neville shrugged his shoulders and noticed that Harry's door was closed. He was about to turn back but decided not to 'I'll check on him later,' Neville thought quietly.

Roderick spoke up finally. "I say we wait for Draco and Hermione to come back then decide."

"Fine, but Roderick will you please tell us what's happening next year that's so interesting?" Neville asked.

"I will when everyone's here." Roderick said.

"Well Draco and Hermione should be here any minute so we should all gather in the drawing room. I think Harry needs time alone though he doesn't usually close his door. Sorry about that, Susan." Neville sighed as he led the group to the drawing room.

The three of them had just arrived in the drawing room when suddenly the fire roared into life and out stepped Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione.

Roderick had to admit the girl was also cute in a different sort of way. She had bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth, but not so much so that they stuck out, cream colored skin and brown eyes.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco said as they stepped out.

"It's about time you guys got back. Hello, Hermione," Neville said while waving. "Roderick was just about to tell us about the surprise."

Harry poked his head in instantly. "He was? Excellent! Hello, Hermione."

"You know Harry, it's creepy how you do that." Roderick said in an off handed fashion.

Harry chuckled, "If I told you the secret, it would not be creepy. Now, what did I hear about you telling us the surprise?" He led the group to a table and sat at the head.

"Right, well this year Hogwarts plans host to an all new version of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Roderick said smiling.

Everyone looked confused at Roderick, everyone except for Hermione. "I've read about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I heard it was banned because of all the deaths and injuries." Everyone seemed less excited upon hearing this.

"It was, but this version will be safer and will have more to it than the three tasks." Roderick said.

"What is the Tri-Wizard Tournament anyway?" Harry looked around at everyone in confusion.

"It's a tournament held between the three biggest magic schools." Hermione said.

"What usually occurs at this tournament? Why are they even held?" Harry tried not to ask many questions but he was curious.

Sirius walked into the room and put on an official tone. "Okay children, all of you who are going to the cup need to go to bed now. And I mean your own bed not with someone else."

"Sirius!" Neville, and Draco both said blushing.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Harry." Roderick said heading to his own room.

Harry was about to leave the room with the others when he turned to face Sirius, "I may have pranked someone innocent but as long as Ginny was doing it with me I don't mind, Padfoot. I should have known better but I wanted to impress her."

"I knew it, you're forgiven pup. This time." Sirius said as all the other teens smirked.

Harry blushed when he realized he wasn't alone with Sirius and rushed towards his room. In his mind the faster he fell asleep the sooner it would seem that he would be able to see Ginny. Harry quickly changed and climbed into bed.

In the kitchen Sirius arrived and took out glasses and Firewhiskey. He cracked open the bottle and began pouring it for all the adults. "My assumption about Harry's pranking of Susan was correct Remus, you owe me a galleon, my dear friend."

"So he did do it for a girl?" Lily asked.

"Yes indeed, a red head too. It seems the Potter curse continues."Sirius said.

Lily smacked Sirius lightly across the head, "You say it like it's a bad thing, Pads. I've heard a little about the Weasley family over the years, always good things though. Sirius if this keeps up you are going to have to take Prongs' place with the 'talk'. I'm not going to be a grandmum at such an early age." She chuckled lightly while Sirius turned to Remus.

"You must have had Ginny in your class, what is she like?"

Remus swallowed hard then took a shot of firewhiskey, "Well she is hot-tempered, strong willed, petite, rebellious, and... well I'll let you guys discover the last part on your own. It would ruin the surprise."

"Come on Remus tell us." Narcissa asked pouting along with Alice, Lily, and Bellatrix.

"I'm afraid I don't want to. Let's just say that I want to take in all of your reactions and cherish each memory of them. Consider it a prank if you will. Lily and Sirius know how seriously I take my pranks." Remus grinned devilishly while chuckling.

"I will tell you this though. When I noticed the last part, I fell out of my chair and almost locked myself in my office."

"Well then I guess we have to wait. Now on to Roderick. Bella what can you tell us about this Gabrielle?" Lily asked.

Bella thought hard, "She is French, well-mannered, and... oh yeah she is part Veela. Her older sister, Fleur, is going into her seventh year."

Sirius chocked on his fire whiskey and Remus had to pat him hard on the back.

"Roderick has a crush on a Veela?" Sirius asked sputtering.

"Part Veela. I believe Roderick said it is Gabrielle's grandmum who is a Veela." Bella sipped her firewhiskey carefully.

"Can you tell us what she looks like or are you going to be like Remus and make us wait?" Frank Longbottom asked.

"Well she has long silvery hair, and she seems to glow in a sense. She is always well dressed and actually doesn't have too thick of a French accent. I think that may be because of Roderick teaching her. That boy does love to read and teach." Bella looked back at her glass before pouring herself another cup.

"You seem found of the girl." Alice observed.

"She seems nice though I haven't spoken to her at length. Roderick seems to fancy her and I think that is all that matters," Bella smiled at the end.

"It may be the Veela in her doing it," Sirius pointed out before finishing his fifth or sixth glass.

"No, I don't think so, though that may play a part in it. He doesn't just stare at her all the time, you know, they actually talk to each other."

Sirius nodded while rubbing his temples gingerly. he finished another shot and was about to pour another when he missed completely. "Blimey, time is already it?" He mumbled a little more.

Lily laughed as she watched Sirius finally realize how drunk he was. 'He's going to regret it in the morning. I can already tell that much,' she thought to herself as she rose up.

"Okay Padfoot time for bed. _NOW_!" She said while marching him to one of the guest rooms.

"I think we should all head in it's an early rise tomorrow." Remus said.

All the adults murmured in agreement and rose from the table, going to their respective rooms.

As soon as the sun rose, Harry was up and moving. Today was the big day.

He showered and dressed at top speed and was not all that surprised to find all the others were awake and looking as excited as he was. Except Sirius who was rubbing his temples.

The each nodded to the other in acknowledgment.

"So today is the day of the cup, finally. I can't believe it's already here." Harry was practically bouncing out of his seat.

Neville snickered towards Roderick, "I don't think the cup is what's got you excited mate. More like who you are going to see at the cup, a certain red headed Weasley..."

Harry turned red before walking past Neville. As he passed he muttered into his ear, "Susan said you look cute." Neville instantly stood rigid as his face turned pink.

"That was cruel Harry." Roderick whispered to him while watching Neville.

"Hey if you guys can take jabs at me; it's only fair that I can as well," he whispered back while looking at the others quietly.

"I suppose, but my point is no less valid." Roderick said.

"Okay I'll be good if you guys behave." Harry looked up again and noticed Sirius in the corner studying him intently. Harry looked down quickly.

"I will be I can't guarantee the other two." Roderick said glancing at Draco, Hermione, Susan, and Neville.

Harry spoke louder now, "What time are we leaving anyways?"

"As soon as Lily and Bellatrix come down we can go to the portkey." Sirius said.

"Mum and Aunt Bella always take forever though. I don't see why either." Harry looked at his godfather and then sat in corner playing with a snitch he got for his birthday. He would never let the snitch out of his reach but still made split-second catches.

"Harry, do you have to do that all the time?" Draco asked as Harry caught it an inch from Draco's face.

"It helps keep me calm when I have to wait for things." He released it but instead it flew into his godfather's hand. Sirius chuckled as he held the snitch. A distant memory of his Hogwarts years rose up from his memories causing tears to start well up.

"Maybe you can stop for now, James... I mean Harry." Sirius held his mouth with his hand in surprise.

"Did you just call me James?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"I was just remembering something that he used to do..." Sirius paused, unsure if he wanted to continue the thought. "He did the same thing with a snitch out by the lake." Sirius took a deep breath, "It seemed to entertain Wormtail to no end." His eyes darkened as he mentioned the name Wormtail.

"Well at least I know where my quidditch talent came from," Harry said.

"Yeah you're dad was the best. He was like a brother to me..." Sirius got up and walked out of the room silently.

Harry sighed, he knew that talking about his father always got to Sirius and Remus and his mother, but he could not help it there was so much he wanted to know.

Not long after that, Lily and Bellatrix came out, ready to go and Sirius returned happier. They all left Malfoy Manor to a near by field where they found their portkey; a rusty hubcap.

The group crowded around the portkey. They were finally going to see the world cup. Remus started to count. On the count of three Harry felt a jerk behind his navel as he and the rest of his family was transported to the grounds.

They all landed in a sloppy heap on the ground. "Okay next time we sidelong apperate." Sirius grumbled from some where near Harry's right foot.

* * *

After a few minutes of careful maneuvering the group disentangled themselves. They all had a good laugh afterward but there had been a few creative strings of cursing, provided by Sirius.

"Lets see, Potter, Black, Malfoy, Lestrange and Longbottom. Ah, here you are, about a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts." A ministry employee told Lily.

They nodded appreciatively and headed over to their destination. The excitement seemed to radiate through the air as they drew closer.

When they arrived,they were stunned. Seemingly miles of tents stood before them.

"Wow, everyone is here." Harry said.

"Well yeah Harry this is only the biggest sport in the world!" Draco laughed as they arrived to the site manager's booth.

"Hello, we have reserved camping place under Potter." Lily said.

Mr. Roberts nodded slightly, his eyes never focused on one thing and he seemed dazed. "Many strange blokes coming and going today. Many of them wearing what looks like dresses or cloaks. If there was a such thing as magic I would say that they were..."

"Obliviate!" came a cry from behind Mr. Roberts. Ludo Bagman walked around Mr. Roberts. "The man needs to be obliviated every few hours. Terrible what we have to do to him but it is for our protection."

"Jolly good day though. Many bets to record and tabs to keep up with. I was just about to see Arthur Weasley, I see your area is right next to his. Do you mind if I join?"

"Not at all Mr. Bagman. Please, lets go." Bellatrix said leading the way now.

Most of the others perked up when they heard about the Weasleys. Most of the family consisted of nice people. Percy and Ron seemed to be the exception to the rule. Harry followed the back of the group while blushing. Sirius fell back too and snickered, "So pup, do we get to meet this girl of yours? You know the one who you would break the Marauders Code for?" He barked his laugh while putting his arm over Harry's shoulder.

The other boys were talking non-stop about the game while trying to keep Susan and Hermione in the loop.

"Sirius, please, don't embarrass me." Harry said.

"Come on little pup, a little bit of embarrassment and then it will be over." Sirius led Harry to the front of the group, "We don't want this girl to think you flaked away now do we?"

"Sirius!" Harry groaned as he sighted the red headed family.

Sirius waved at the group, "Hey Arthur, long time no see!" The two groups stopped in front of the Weasley tent as Arthur and Sirius exchanged hand shakes.

"Sirius!Lily!" Arthur said happily as several other red heads came out if the tent behind him.

Sirius lined the children up in front of him, "I believe introductions are in order. Arthur I'd like you to meet Draco, Roderick, Neville, Susan, Hermione, and Harry." Sirius nodded towards each child as he said their names.

"Unfortunately I've been too busy with work to keep in touch."

"It's alright Sirius, I know the Aurors have been very busy lately." Mr. Weasley said.

"There have been many signs and whispers lately Arthur, it's best we stay aware. Is this lot your children?" Sirius smiled widely.

"Yes this is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." Arthur said pointing to each of his children.

Bill had a cool look to him, a lot like Sirius had when he was that age with a ponytail, earring and a sort of punk look. Charlie had several burns along his arms. Percy looked stuffy and Sirius could already tell he would not like him much. Fred and George were identical to the last freckle. Ron had a long thin frame and Ginny...

Sirius had to rub his eyes when he looked at her and then back at Lily.

"_She looks almost exactly like Lily did back then." _He thought.

Remus smirked when he saw Sirius' dumbfounded look. All the other adults stared in shock as well. Remus leaned in and whispered in Padfoot's ear, "Told you that I couldn't believe it."

Arthur was looking at Sirius and the other adults, was it something he did?

Harry seemed to find his voice, "Hello Ginny," he whispered quietly and almost fell to the ground when she hugged him.

"Harry, it's nice to finally see you all of you again," she said happily.

"I'm glad Hedwig went to see you. I wanted to write but I didn't want... someone... to intercept the letter." He gave Ron a quick look before hugging Ginny tighter.

"I have something to tell you later," he whispered in her ear before releasing her and holding her hand. He looked at his family before turning as red as Ginny's hair.

"So I take it this is Ginny?" Roderick asked first.

Ginny nodded slowly, "Who are you though?"

"Oh right I'm Roderick Lestrange." Roderick said offering his hand to her.

Ginny glanced at Harry who nodded. She lightly shook his hand before turning to Remus and Sirius. "Harry speaks about you a lot. Especially, about your adventures during school."

Remus pulled on his collar uncomfortably while Sirius chuckled, "I hope the little pup didn't give away all our secrets." Harry moaned when Sirius said little pup.

Ron stood defiantly behind his dad. _'How could they be so okay with a werewolf around?'_ he thought before turning to look at Harry holding his little sister's hand.

_'She shouldn't be this friendly to boys, especially the Potter kid and his ruddy lot.'_

"You don't have to glare at us there Ron." Roderick said glancing at the boy.

Ron glared harder at Harry. "And he doesn't have to be that close to my sister. Just because he has that bloody scar he thinks he is so special." Silence followed as everyone stared at Ron.

The only one who seemed unfazed was Ginny. Instead of stunned silence she shot a furious glare at her brother.

"Were you dropped on your head as a child? Since when is it your business who your sister is friends with? Also Harry does not act like a prat. That appears to be your job." Roderick said.

Each of the adults looked around hesitantly. It was obvious this may get real ugly, real fast. Ginny was looking at Harry noticing the sadness in his emerald eyes. All the Weasley boys, excluding Ron and Percy, looked embarrassed while Draco, Hermione, Roderick, Susan, and Neville looked appalled. Ginny was about to open her mouth when she heard a voice. "Ronald. Tent. Now."

Arthur was pointing at the tent while emphasizing each and every word. His face was red and he looked flustered.

"I am so sorry Sirius, Lily, and Harry. I don't know what my son has against Harry and his friends and I hoped that he would not cause an incident especially here."

"It's alright, Arthur sometimes kids don't think before they speak. We hold nothing against any of the rest of you. May we take Ginny along with us to out campsite while you speak with Ron?" Lily said carefully.

Arthur nodded, "Again I am sorry." He turned around and closed the tent flap once he entered.

Lily looked at the group while trying to smile, "I think we should be going. Ginny, would you mind walking with me and Sirius? I wouldn't want to lose you and have your father become upset." She added the last part quickly while eyeing Sirius cautiously. He never took things like this too well.

"Yes, Ginny we wouldn't want that." Sirius said in a calm voice.  
"Maybe you can tell us more about what our sons get up yo at Hogwarts." Narcissa said.

Ginny blushed, "I'm in Gryffindor so I don't really see everyone, except for Harry. He is quite the prankster though. Fred and George believe he is secretly a Weasley who somehow forgot his red hair." She thought for a minute, "All three of them though, Draco, Neville, and Harry, always seem to know how to get into trouble."

"I don't doubt that. The problem is without me they don't know how to get out of trouble." Roderick said.

This was usually true Roderick was the one who got them out of trouble more often and the other three boys knew that. It was one of the reasons they wanted him to come to Hogwarts.

"They do need to learn how to cover their tracks. I've had to bail them out almost every day for two years now." Ginny grinned slightly.

"Professor Lupin I never knew you liked Quidditch, or that you knew Harry's family so well. Did you meet during a job or something?"

"No, I've been friends with them for years before that and please call me Remus, Ginny, I am no longer your teacher."

"Okay Re.. Remus. Where is your site anyways?" She looked at the whole group suddenly feeling like the outsider.

"Right here." Lily said stopping by the woods and a sign marked Potter.

They set up their tents rather quickly once they were up Roderick tried to sneak away and find Gabrielle without being noticed.

Bella stood in front of Roderick, "And where do you think you are going dear?"

Sirius came up from behind, "Maybe to see his girlfriend, Gabrielle." Bella shot him a look, "What if I embarrass my godson it's only fair that I embarrass everyone."

"I just wanted to see if she arrived yet Mum." he gave his mom puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you cannot go alone someone should go with you just in case." She said in a no arguments tone.

"Okay, but she's not my girlfriend Sirius." Roderick grumbled.

"And I'm not an Auror, Roderick," Sirius said sarcastically while laughing. "Who do you want to go with you?"

Bella playfully slapped Sirius' arm, "Cousin, do you always have to embarrass people?"

"Yes, it's fun." Sirius said.

"I'll take Draco and Hermione or Ginny and Harry." Roderick said after giving it some thought.

"I think Draco and Hermione would be a good idea. Uncle Sirius and Aunt Lily don't want Ginny wandering off since she is their responsibility for the moment." Bella grinned as Roderick walked away.

"I also think a certain redhead is going to be evaluated by an over-protective godfather." She whispered into her cousins ear as she walked away.

"I don't know what your talking about Bella." Sirius said as Roderick, Draco and Hermione walked away.

* * *

"So do you even know where Gabrielle is?" Draco asked as the three of them walked.

"Not really somewhere in this campsite I think," Roderick said.

"Well that's great. This site is huge it will take all day to find them." Draco began complaining until Hermione cut him off.

"Actually just look for the section that has a high French population. It's the most logical thing to do," she smirked.

"Ah, Draco I am so happy your dating her she's smart and has common sense and you need that balance." Roderick said as they headed over to where he could hear people speaking French.

Draco blushed while glaring at Roderick, "Are you suggesting that I don't have common sense?"

The two continued to bicker while Hermione watched in amusement. "Boys," she muttered before speaking French to a man in front of them.

"This man says the Delacours are about two hundred yards down Roderick."

* * *

Back at the campsite Harry was sitting on a couch with Ginny. It reminded him of the times in the common room together. "What does he have against me? Your brother I mean." He looked into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes and seemed to melt.

"He's well jealous of you for being you and getting good grades. The fact that you hang around with Slytherins. He does not seem to grasp that your house does not decide whether your good or evil." Ginny said somewhat irritated.

"There's something else isn't there? He mentioned you being with me this time." Harry looked down as he reached for Ginny's hand. "I don't want to be the reason why your brother hates you."

"Well, Harry, since we're being honest here. He walked in when I told mom that I like you. Not the Chosen One you, Harry and he's been determined to make sure you don't get too close to me so I could not tell you, but I just did so..." She trailed off blushing.

* * *

Back with Roderick, he, Draco, and Hermione were standing outside a pale blue tent. Roderick felt nervous.

"Come on Roderick your here now don't freeze up." Draco pushed Roderick playfully. "Or would you rather we call out to your love?"

"Oh go back to snogging your girlfriend will you?" He said blushing before he turned to the tent and knocked on the entrance flap.

Draco pecked Hermione on the lips while smiling.

"Who is it?" came a tiny voice beyond the flap.

Roderick blushed even more, "Gabrielle? It's me Roderick."

"Oh! Roderick! Hold on!" Said the voice excitedly as someone on the other side began to work on opening the flap.

Roderick waited for a second and then was almost knocked onto the ground when Gabrielle jumped into his arms. "It's great to see you Gabby!" He kissed her on the cheek gently.

"Roderick I'm glad your here I was so bored." Gabrielle said blushing as she pushed her silvery blonde hair out of her eyes.

Draco, could see why Roderick liked her the girl was full of energy similar to Roderick. She was also beautiful in an almost sort of hypnotizing sort of way. She was of average height for their age and willowy. She had an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she was walking and her very presence seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She had long beautiful hair of silvery blonde, large, deep blue eyes, fair skin, a petite frame and very white, even teeth.

Draco smirked: "So you're Gabrielle?" He said taking her attention away from Roderick who she had been talking with in rapidly in French.

Gabby stopped talking and smiled, "You must be Draco. Roderick told me so much about his friends. I'm afraid I don't know who you are though," she said as she turned to Hermione.

* * *

Harry looked at Ginny as the heat rushed to his cheeks. "You like me? Like as in more than just friends?" Harry looked again into her eyes.

"Yes Harry I really do."

Harry blushed as he hugged Ginny, "I also like you, a lot Ginny." He held her hands and kissed her softly on the cheek.

* * *

Hermione crossed her arms as Roderick and Gabrielle continued to snog they had started after introductions, "We really rather should be going. It's going to get dark soon."

"Not your girlfriend, my arse." Draco muttered as the two separated.

"See you in the top box Roderick!" Gabrielle said running into her tent with a dazzling smile on her face.

Roderick looked sheepishly towards Draco, "Okay maybe I didn't tell the truth about that... I would have never heard the end of it from you guys though if I told you. Anyways lets get back to the tent, we don't want the others to send a rescue party out for us."

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they began heading towards their site. They were about to enter when they heard some noise just inside the tent.

* * *

Ginny turned red and held her cheek after Harry kissed it. She wiped a few tears out of her eyes before planting a kiss on his lips. As soon as their lips met Harry held Ginny closer and began taking control. He didn't want to let go of her any time soon.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They broke apart and blushed finding all the other people who were staying int the tent smirking at them.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Lily asked doing her best not to laugh at their bright red faces.

Harry looked at his mother's face and then at Sirius who seemed to be highly amused. "Umm... no Mum we were just going to go get some fresh air right now. Come on Gin." Harry pulled Ginny by the hand and accidentally bumped into Draco, Hermione, and Roderick as they left the tent. After they got halfway between their site and the Weasley's site Ginny pulled him back into an embrace.

* * *

Sirius gave a booming laugh after the two left. "Who would have guessed Harry was a ladies man?"

Lily gave him a reproachful look and whispered into his ear, "He is getting the talk tonight by you and I will be viewing it in Albus' pensieve to make sure he is told everything he needs to know. If you don't Padfoot I will transfigure you into a rat next time we see an owl." She walked around Sirius who pulled on his collar uncomfortably.

"Of course Lily, he needs to know everything," He cringed when Lily put her hand on his shoulder.

"Good. I knew I could count on you." She smiled and gave Sirius a hug before leaving. Even when she seemed ccalm. Lily could make Sirius fear for his life.

"At least they were not snogging like Roderick and Gabrielle I swear that girl was trying to lick the back of his throat." Draco said smirking as all eyes turned to Roderick.

Everyone stared at Roderick who tried unsuccessfully to hide.

"Roderick, who, exactly, was snogging you like that?" Bellatrix stared at her son but the answer had already popped into her head. "I think we will all have to meet Gabrielle and her family. It would only seem right since my son can't seem to get his hands off of her."

Sirius sat in the couch, "I told you it was because of her being part Veela she does affect everyone at least a little."

Bellatrix walked over to Sirius and whispered.

"You know you have to give Roderick that talk too now right?" She asked.

Sirius deflated as Draco said "Oh, don't worry you all get to meet them at the game they'll be in the top box." Draco said.

"I'll do it after the game. I might as well include Draco into this also since he hasn't been able to keep his hands off Hermione." Sirius looked up at Draco then noticed something odd.

"Well, well, well. We seem to be missing a Mr. Neville Longbottom, and a Miss Susan Bones from this group. Peculiar at how it's only those two who are missing."

He turned to the kids and then looked at Lily, "Should we look for your son or assume that he will find his way back to either us or Arthur? For Ron's sake I hope he comes back to us instead."

* * *

Ginny pulled Harry into her family's tent and went to get her dad. She was ecstatic and wanted to tell her father all about her and Harry becoming an item. Sure her mum would be a better person to tell it too but she was at the Burrow taking care of the house.

She found her dad still talking to Ron.  
"The bottom line, Ronald, is that who Ginny spends her time with does not concern you and you need to be more respectful to all of them." Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny cleared her throat and gave a worried look between her dad and Ron, "Umm... Dad can I talk to you if you aren't too busy?" She glanced back at Ron before adding in, "Alone, I mean."

Arthur looked confused as he followed his daughter to the room next to Harry. "I know you think I am your little girl, Daddy but I am almost thirteen now so please listen to me." Ginny waited for her father to nod before she continued.

"I accidentally told Harry how I feel about him... and well..." Ginny looked at the floor silently as her father patted her on the shoulder.

He couldn't bear to see his daughter upset but instantly became confused when she screeched in happiness. "He feels the same way about me! He told me he likes me more than a friend. Oh Daddy, I am so giddy." She hugged her father before looking him in the eye.

"I don't want dear Ronald finding out yet though. Come on I want you to talk to Harry, I'm sure he would love to meet you." She lead her father into the room over.

Harry sat there nervous waiting for Ginny and sure enough moments later she appeared leading Mr. Weasley by the wrist.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was looking for Neville and Susan as well as Harry and Ginny. Roderick kept glancing over at the Delacours tent.

Draco looked at Roderick for the fifth time in the past three minutes, "Oi, just go to see her. I'll cover for you if they ask." Roderick blushed and stuttered a thank you before bounding towards the tent.

* * *

Harry rose and shook Mr. Weasley's hand, "Hello Mr. Weasley, it's nice to see you again."

"You as well, Harry. I understand you are now dating my daughter."

Harry blushed and looked at Ginny. He turned to look Mr. Weasley in the eyes, "Yes sir if that is alright with you."

* * *

Roderick and Gabrielle were inseparable at the moment. You couldn't tell where one of their faces ended and the other began. Gabrielle's arms were wrapped around Roderick's neck and his around her waist.

Sirius stood a foot back for a minute or so before clearing his throat quite loudly. "I take it this is Gabrielle."

Neville and Susan held hands as they returned back to the tent. They had seen many of their friends as they took a walk but now they both were quite tired.

"Harry, if you hurt her your a dead man." Arthur said.

* * *

Gabrielle and Roderick were blushing heavily. "Uh, yeah, Sirius, this is Gabby." Roderick said.

Sirius laughed before bowing slightly to Gabby, "I'm Roderick's uncle, Sirius Black. He has told us about you, don't worry it was all good though.

"Good to know my boyfriend speaks highly of me." Gabrielle said.

Roderick pecked Gabrielle on the cheek before turning to Sirius, "Well old dog, any ladies that fancy your eye?"

Sirius blushed. "That is none of your concern," he said walking away with Roderick following him.

* * *

"There you two are we've been looking every where for you." Draco said when they found Neville.

Neville looked at his feet, "We saw a lot of friends from school so we lost track of time. Sorry, about that."

Harry swallowed hard before speaking, "Of course sir, I never intend to hurt her. I must warn you though trouble seems to find me all the time."

Arthur nodded his head while studying Harry closely. All of his kids praised Harry, well all of them except for Percy (who took rule breaking severely and Ron. "The twins will be keeping an eye on you two in school. Ginny has six older brothers who are very fond of her."

Ginny groaned and stood between Harry and her father, "I'll be fine, Daddy. I trust Harry to look out for me." She pecked her dad's cheek and paused when she saw the one and only Ron standing in the doorway.

"What is this all about?" Ron asked.

"It's alright just warn them next time will you?" Draco said.

Neville nodded and threw a butterbeer in Draco's direction. "It's hot outside you need something to drink." He handed everyone else a drink as well when they started to arrive.

* * *

Again Harry swallowed as he looked from Ginny, to Mr. Weasley, to Ron. "Harry and I were having a talk Ron. You may not like him but he is well mannered and has been very humble towards me."

Ron scoffed, "How can he be well mannered when he hangs out with Slytherin. Besides he is only being humble to get closer to Ginny. It's not like she would ever fall for a prat like him though."

"Ron, Harry and I have started dating." Ginny said hotly.

The tension in the room was so thick that it seemed like one could cut it with a knife. Ron looked at his father who nodded in agreement to Ginny's statement. "You can't date him though! I won't allow my baby sister to be near... him."

"I don't care what you'll allow Ron it's not your choice and I'm not a baby!" Ginny said.

Ron was absolutely flustered now. "All he will do is get you in trouble and you don't need that. All I want to do is protect you."

Harry hid in the corner of the couch trying as hard as he could not to get involved.

"You get into more trouble than they do!"

"I only get in more trouble because you come to save the ruddy day for them. I thought you would help out your own flesh and blood but I guess all you want is Potter's money and fame."

Mr. Weasley gasped as he heard his son, "Ronal-." Mr. Weasley was cut off as one of the the lamps in the room shattered.

"My fame! My dad and my mum's childhood friend died and I can't even remember them. I don't know how I stopped him either. I don't want the fame, the price for it was too high." Harry's voice quivered as he tried to remain calm.

Ron glared at Harry who stood up and glared back.

"I am so sick of you, Weasley!" Harry growled.

Harry turned around and stormed out of the tent but before he could leave he heard Ron mutter, "You'll get the same fate as your dear dad."

Before he could say anything Mr. Weasley grabbed Ron by the shoulder looking furious.

"That's it, Ronald, come with me your going home!" He shouted.

Harry looked at Ginny sadly and mouthed t sorry then ran out of the tent. As he ran he could still hear Mr. Weasley yelling at Ron.

Harry ran straight into Roderick, Neville Draco, Hermione, and Susan and they all fell to the ground.

"Sheesh Harry, where's the fire?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at his friends as tears of rage and sadness streamed down his face and he shook his head. He scrambled to his feet before darting away again. The group looked confused and concerned for Harry. A few minutes later Ginny show up and had to catch her breath.

"Where. Did. Harry. Go?" she still struggled to catch her breath as she spoke.

"He went that way. Listen, Ginny, what happened?" Neville asked worried.

Ginny fell to the ground, "It was Ron. He saw me, Harry, and my dad talking. Then he started saying terrible things. He... he said Harry would end up like his dad..."

"He didn't!" The others all cried out when Ginny spoke.

Ginny looked at the floor, "It was such a good time. Dad and Harry were talking and then Ron came in and ruined it. He couldn't believe my dad was talking to him. He said Harry was only humble to get near me... Then he said that I only liked Harry because of his fame and money! That prat really said that it was unbelievable." Ginny wiped her nose before speaking again.

"I never saw Harry that angry. He accidentally blew up a lamp before he yelled at Ron and then Ron of course said that Harry would get the same fate as his dad. It's all my fault I should have never taken him to meet my dad." Ginny sobbed into her hands quietly, she didn't want to cause a huge scene.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Arthur had just arrived with Ron in tow. Molly looked out the door wondering why they had come home.

"Ron does not get to see the cup!" Arthur growled.

Molly looked between the two of them, "What happened, Arthur? Why can he not see the cup?" She can tell from the look on Arthur's face that it had to be something truly terrible. Arthur was always hard to anger.

Arthur told her everything that had happened at the campsite.

Molly looked mortified, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Did you really say all of that to your sister and her... her boyfriend?"

"Yes mum I said that, but it's true!" Ron said.

"Ronald how dare you say that it's true. Your sister has always liked Harry. At first it was because he defeated You Know Who but she got past that. Do you think that boy cares that he is the Boy Who Lived? All of his teachers praise him for his hard work and how he tries to look past house differences. So what do you do? You remind him of James and say he will get the same fate." Molly's voice began to grow hoarse from shouting.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Molly was not going to allow it.

"No, Ronald, up to your room and not another word! If you keep your mouth shut you might still get to to to Hogwarts this year!" She snapped.

Ronald stomped up the stairs while Arthur slumped into a chair. "I should have known Ron would do something like this."

Molly placed a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder. "At least Ginny is happy. She has always fancied Harry. We just need to keep an eye on those two." She smiled weakly before kissing his cheek softly.

* * *

By now Sirius and the other adults had found the group of kids and gave Draco a questioning look.

Draco told them all what had happened. Sirius was furious "I'll kill him!" He snarled.

"You can't he's been sent home. We need to find Harry." Neville said as without another word all of the teens scattered to look for Harry.

"They make a good team." Sirius said.

Harry sat against a tree while playing with his snitch. He wiped the tears hastily from his eyes as he reached for the snitch again._'There's no way Ginny wants to be with me after that,'_ he thought sadly as the snitch slipped from his grasp.

Just as the snitch was going to fly away it was caught by a smaller hand and Harry looked up to find Ginny looking down at him. She smiled a little as she sat by him.

"Hey," Ginny said softly as she leaned her head on him.

Harry tensed but then relaxed slowly. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he leaned his head on hers.

"Harry don't be sorry, Ron was being a prat it's not your fault."

"I don't want to cause problems for you though." Harry said.

"Harry, listen to me I'm happy with you and nothing is going to change that. Your my boyfriend and the others are my friends if Ron can't deal with that it's his problem. Now come on everyone worried about you." She said.

Harry nodded slowly and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Where are we going, Ginny?" he asked softly.

She just pulled him faster until they were in front of Sirius, "I found him, sir."

"Excellent work ,Ginny, we'll make a Marauder out of you yet." Sirius said and they both smiled at him.

As the day wore on sales people started to pop us everywhere. Everyone bought their own things. Draco, Neville, Hermione, Susan, and Sirius all bought Bulgarian gear. While the others bought Irish gear and they all got a pair of omnioculars. Mr. Weasley returned and apologized for Ron. Harry excepted and everyone moved to happier subjects.

"You are so on the losing side." Roderick told Draco.

Draco pushed Roderick playfully, "We'll see when that snitch is caught." They all began to bustle around as the gates to the stadium began to open.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was mostly to establish the main pairs that won and give you an idea of where everyone stands in this version of events. I think we did a good job of both. So, we hope you liked it and had fun reading leave a review please and we'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Attacks and Bonds

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: Newly edited thanks to Magsforever our amazing beta!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The gates opened to the largest arena any of them had ever seen. From where they stood Harry could not see the top box.

"This is truly impressive." Roderick said staring at it.

The other children stared in wonder, mouths hanging open in astonishment.

"This is wicked," Harry whispered as he held Ginny's hand.

"That is understating it, Harry, these games are one of a kind." Sirius said smiling at the stadium.

Their voices soon began to become overpowered by the roar of the crowd. Everyone seemed to be in the best of moods because the match was so close. The group began the long ascent up to the top box.

When they got there they found it to be empty at the moment other than a small house elf sitting towards the end of the box.

"That elf looks a lot like Dobby." Harry said as they sat down.

The elf's ears twitched at the sound. "Winky is my name sir. Dobby serves the noble house of Malfoy. He is strange elf, Dobby is." Winky turned around and looked over the edge of the railing cautiously.

The rest of the group was talking anxiously and Harry looked over at Ginny who seemed to be fiddling with the omnoculors.

"Enjoying those Ginny?" He asked amused as Roderick nervously watched the door. He was wondering how the others who had not met Gabrielle or her family would react to having three part Veela there.

Ginny jumped in shock when she heard Harry's voice. "They just have so many features." He nodded his agreement before looking towards Roderick.

"Hey mate, you don't look so good, are you okay?" Harry shook him quickly when he did not respond fast enough.

"I'm fine Harry I'm just really nervous, see, Gabrielle and her family are a bit well...different." Roderick said

"It can't be that bad. What do they have two heads or something?" Harry laughed before Ginny slapped his arm reproachfully.

"No it's just...well you'll see." Roderick said carefully.

Harry nodded as he searched for Sirius. It wasn't like his godfather to miss a Quidditch match, especially one as amazing as the world cup.

"Where's Sirius?" He asked.

At that moment Sirius chose to return with snacks. "Sorry, did I miss anything?"

"No, but you had me worried Sirius." Harry grabbed one of the snacks and handed it to Ginny before kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry, can't enjoy Quidditch without a snack." Sirius shrugged.

The door opened again and everyone turned to look.

Roderick jumped up when he saw Gabrielle. Her family and him spoke in rapid French before he turned towards everyone.

"I'd like to introduce you to the Delacour family. This is Mister and Madame Delacour, their daughters Fleur and Gabrielle." Roderick pointed to each one as he said their name.

Harry and Ginny stared in amusement as Roderick seemed to fumble over his words in embarrassment. Harry gave another look over at the family before he turned to Ginny who had a frown on her face.

"Anything wrong Gin?"

Lily looked at the family trying to figure out why it appeared they had a silvery glow surrounding them. All of the women had long, flowing, silver-blonde hair and perfect posture. Narcissa gave her a knowing look and then nodded towards Roderick who seemed to be over the moon now that he was with Gabrielle.

Bill Weasley had turned red when he saw Fleur. To him she was the embodiment of beauty and time froze as he gazed upon her.

"They're all part Veela. How is it not affecting you?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all." Lily said smiling as Roderick sat down with Gabrielle settling beside him and leaned into him with a sigh of content,

"Hello, ma'am, Roderick speaks very highly of all of you." Fleur said glancing over at Roderick and Gabrielle who were talking in French again.

Harry shook his head, "Are they supposed to get to me?"

Lily blushed as she took Fleur's hand. "I never knew Roderick spoke about us."

"Oh yes, he speaks of his family all the time." Fleur said and it was true. He always had a funny story about his family.

Fleur could not help but notice, Bill, behind Lily and smiled at him. She glanced around the box at the others who all seemed to be glued to their seats just looking at them.

Bill's blush rose as he noticed that Fleur glanced over to him. He smiled weakly.

"Just what exactly has Roderick told you about us?" Lily looked at the girl curiously.

"He says that all of you are very nice, though some of you enjoy embarrassing each other." Fleur said glancing at Sirius who smiled and shrugged.

"It's fun, besides secretly, the kid, enjoys it," Sirius smirked,

Lily looked apologetically towards the group, "Some people also never grow up. Sirius sometimes still thinks he can get away with pranks as if he was at Hogwarts." Fleur and Lily laughed as Sirius looked taken back.

Harry turned to Ginny again, "What do you mean supposed to get to me?"

"Well Veela have the ability to make people overcome with desire and rarely ever is anyone immune to it. If you date a Veela or part Veela it only effects you a little otherwise you get effected by their presence."

"I don't feel that though. Does that mean there is something wrong with me?" Harry looked worried as he stared at Ginny.

"No, I'm not sure what it means. You could ask them." Ginny said

Harry nodded and turned back towards the Delacour family. "Roderick seems to be happy now," he said simply.

"Yeah it's like Gabrielle shows up and no matter what he's happy." Ginny said smiling at the couple beside them.

Harry nodded. He had the same feeling around Ginny, he wasn't about to admit that though. His face burned up and he hoped that no one would notice.

Just then the door opened and in walked Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic followed by Ludo Bagman.

Percy jumped up and bowed causing all the other teenagers to snort trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

Fudge seemed to be irate which caused Bagman much amusement. "Bloody Bulgarians and their accents. Can't understand the lot of them," spat Fudge before he could stop himself. "Sorry about that. I didn't know children were up here. Auror Black it is nice to see you out of the office." He shook all of the adults' hands.

"You as well Minister. The Bugarians are not that bad, their fun actually." Sirius said

"I thought you would like them. They are all pranksters, the whole lot of them." Fudge looked at Bagman quickly, "Isn't there a game you should be announcing?"

"Oh right! Is everybody ready?" He asked as the Bulgarians arrived

The Bulgarians nodded in agreement and Bagman raised his wand to his throat, "Sonorous!"

The noise around the stadium died out quickly as Bagman began to speak. "I am pleased to announce that we will begin the game shortly."

"First however allow me to introduce to you all the Bulgarian team mascots!" Ludo said pointing down at the field

Without any further warning a swarm of Veela flew into the middle of the stadium. It appeared as if they were going to do a dance. Harry looked around and noticed all the men seemed to be in a trance of some sorts.

Harry looked over at Roderick to see that he like Harry really seemed not to care less as he continued to talk in hushed tones to Gabrielle.

Harry nudged Ginny in the side as he pointed at Sirius and laughed out loud. Sirius was at the edge of the railing reaching out towards the Veela. Around the stadium several other males were doing the same.

Harry, Roderick, Lily, and Narcissa all pulled him back in.

"Sit boy!" Harry said smirking.

Sirius shook his head quickly, "Thanks pup. I don't know what got over me." Sirius was careful to not glance at the Veela this time.

"You were about to jump out of the box Sirius." Harry said chuckling.

"I know I just don't know how I let that happen." He said then he turned to Roderick.

"How can you not just stare at her all day?" He asked turning to Roderick and Gabrielle

"Because there is so much more to her than her beauty." Roderick said while blushing. "I find it odd though that Harry was not affected. He was the one who noticed to Sirius."

"I don't know I mean it was great dancing, but not hypnotic." Harry shrugged

Gabrielle looked up in surprise. She whispered hurriedly into Fleur's ear who's eyes widened in surprise. They both glanced at Harry with wide eyes. They both spoke to Roderick in rapid French. He nodded before turning to Harry.

"How long have you been dating Ginny, Harry?" the question was simple but it seemed odd in Harry's mind.

"Officially for just a few hours why?" Harry asked confused as were the others

Again there was more whispering in rapid French and this time Fleur spoke. "Those who are not affected by Veela are believed to be in true love Harry. Nothing can break that form of magic."

"Really?" Ginny asked blushing.

"Yes, that is the belief of Veela anyway we have no way to prove it though." Fleur said shrugging.

Gabrielle turned to Fleur and asked in French and low enough for only Fleur and her mother to hear.

"What about Roderick, he did not pay them any attention he just kept talking to me and their full Veela."

Mrs. Delacour gave her a sly smile and blushed, "That is the power of Veela Bonding. He only has eyes for you and and only you."

"Veela bonding mum that has not happened since you and dad and besides wouldn't that mean I could not leave his side for a while without pain?" She asked.

"Maybe it's not a complete bond yet." Fleur offered

Gabrielle nodded as her thoughts drifted towards Roderick. They instantly connected when they first met at school and at first she thought he liked her because of the Veela blood but it was far more than that. He admitted that she was pretty but he also spoke of her brains and quick thinking.

"Do you think it's possible?" Fleur asked her.

Mrs. Delacour nodded slightly, "It could very well be possible." She then whispered so that Fleur could only hear her, "Watch your sister from now on. Owl us if anything happens." Fleur nodded before noticing Bill looking at her from the corner of his eye. His face flushed their eyes met and he looked back at the stadium.

"Now ladies and gentleman the Irish team mascots!"Bagman said

From the other end of the field Leprechauns flew in a swarm of green. A rainbow erupted in the middle of the field and soon galleons rained from the sky. The crowd erupted in cheers as they greedily grabbed the money.

"Wow, literally giving away gold, the Irish are pulling out all the stops!" Draco said turning his hat upside down to catch gold.

Sirius snickered silently as he watched the others grab at the galleons. This joke was cruel even by his standards but he would never reveal to the others that leprechaun gold disappears after a few hours. He casually grabbed a handful or two so it would not seem awkward or suspicious. "I'd love to buy myself one of them small fella's." he said casually as he shrunk the gold down and stored it in his pocket.

"Free gold, oh Ron is going to freak out when he hears about this! Fred said smirking

Harry looked down at the mention of Ron's name. He was still angry but didn't want to show it. He clenched his hands and his knuckles turned white.

"Harry, relax he's not here now he can't do anything." Ginny said patting his shoulder

Harry slouched slightly as he tried to relax. He took a breath and tried to forget the events from earlier.

"See better?" She asked

Harry nodded and gave Ginny a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Gin."

"My pleasure Harry." Ginny said as the Irish team was introduced

The group watched as the Irish team came out. All the players had a confident air about them,

"The future winners." Harry said glancing at Draco.

Draco made a face and turned his attention to Bulgaria. The players appeared excited but not overly so.

* * *

The match that followed was spectacular and intense especially when the Veela went to war with the Leprechauns In a bizarre twist Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland won the match.

"Well I did not see that coming." Draco said watching the Irish circle the field in a victory lap.

"Told you that Ireland was the right choice Draco." Harry laughed as they began to exit the stadium.

"Oh shut it, Harry, Krum still caught the snitch." Draco said keeping Hermione close

"Sure he caught it because he knew they could not catch up to Ireland's lead." Harry laughed as he grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Draco just does not take losing well." Roderick said from behind Harry.

"The match was spectacular!" Neville said

"Yeah the flying was excellent. They must have been training for months." They all began walking down the staircase.

"Best match I have ever seen." Lupin said

The other's agreed as they began recapping the game. Many other wizards and witches were leaving now as well.

The night rolled on with plenty of partying all around. Everyone headed to the giant tent Lily had brought and continued to recap the game while they also talked of other things.

* * *

They were all about to call it a night, when the screams started. Far in the distance at first but growing closer with each passing second.

Sirius and Remus were the first to jump up, wands drawn already. "Lily take Harry and the others. Moony, Arthur, and I will check what is happening."

Bill, Charlie, and Percy also raised their wands and rolled up their sleeves. All the kids looked around with concern as the chaos began to erupt.

"We're not going to run, Sirius." Bellatrix said as she Lily and Narcissa all drew their own wands along with the two adult Delacours.

"All of you go into the woods we'll come find you when it's over." Lily told the teens as she rushed out after the other adults.

Harry grabbed hold of Ginny as they and the rest of the kids ran into the forest. Shouts echoed throughout the forest as they made their way through.

"Whoa, ouch!" Draco said from behind Harry.

Harry turned back and saw Draco on the floor clutching his ankle.

"What happened?"

"Fell on a tree root," Draco groaned.

Harry helped Draco up, "Come on, mate, we don't want to lose the others."

"Are you two coming?" Roderick asked from ahead of them.

"Just a moment Roderick." Harry called as he draped Draco's arm over his shoulder.

"Lumos." Hermione said lighting her wand to show they were all there.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Neville asked

Draco nodded but gave a whimper as he put pressure on his ankle.

"No he's not." Roderick said going over and helping Harry with Draco. Together, the three boys stumbled forward.

They half carried Draco until they came to a small clearing and leaned him against a tree. "What should we do now? His ankle doesn't look to good."

"I saw we stay here it's safe and quiet." Neville said carefully

Harry nodded and drew his wand from his pocket. He sat against a tree with Ginny and noticed the others took separate points in the clearing.

"Everything clear?" Harry called out in his 'leader' voice.

They nodded and heard rustling in the trees behind Draco. Out fell a house elf.

"Winky?" Harry asked after examine the house elf who appeared to be struggling with something.

"There is bad wizards about! Winky must get away she must!" She said still struggling.

"Winky what do you mean bad wizards? Do you know what is going on?" Harry watched as the house elf struggled still and fell to the ground.

"They is his followers, sir, the dark wizards." She said struggling still.

Harry was almost shaking Winky now, "Who's followers are they Winky, who's?"

"Him sir, He-who-must-not-be-named! Winky must go!" she succeeded in struggling out of Harry's grasp.

The group looked up in a mix of terror and shock. Death Eaters at the Quiddtch World Cup. "Sirius..." Harry muttered.

Before they could say anything there was a shout from behind the and something large and green rose from the tree's.

The kids turned and looked into the sky. A giant skull and serpent rose and grew in the night sky. Around the forest there were several shrieks of terror.

"What the hell is that?" Neville asked

Hermione spoke up as she helped Draco to his feet. "I've read about that before. It's you-know-who's mark. Only his followers know how to conjure it."

There was a sudden loud crack and Harry saw they were surrounded by people pointing their wands at them.

"Get down!" Harry shouted dragging Draco and Hermione to the ground as stunners began to fly.

"Stop! That's my godson!" shouted a voice. Sirius lunged into the middle of the group. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked the strangers who fired the stunners. He held his hand out to Harry who pulled himself and Ginny to their feet. "All right there, pup?"

"Yeah, but Draco hurt his ankle." Harry said

Sirius gave a slight nod and then turned to the adults surrounding them. "What is the meaning of sending stunners into a group of children!" Sirius spat in anger.

"Which of you did it?" Shouted a man in a suit

Harry looked around confused before turning back to Sirius, "Did what?"

"Crouch, you have to be kidding." Sirius said as Lily, Bellatrix, and Narcissa all appeared with loud cracks.

"I want to know which one of them summoned it! Which one of them summoned the Dark Mark!" Crouch looked insane at the point. His face was red and his eyes were bulging out of his head. "I will use force if need be."

"Barty, these are just kids, it couldn't have been them," said Amos Diggory.

"Well who else could it be? The only people in this area are these kids and someone had to summon the mark."

Sirius turned toward the kids, "Was there anyone else here?"

"Well just Winky the House Elf, but she left." Draco said as Lily checked his ankle.

"The spell came from over there." Neville said pointing to where the mark had risen from.

Sirius motioned with his wand for Crouch to check the bushes. "Is anyone still there?"

Crouch ran into the bushes and they heard rustling. He emerged holding Winky in his arms.

Winky appeared to have been stunned and Sirius ennervated her quickly. "Is this your house elf, Mr. Crouch?"

"Yes she is and she's disobeying orders." He said glaring down at her.

"Winky is sorry master but Winky was scared! Bad wizards about and Winky was scared!" Winky was sobbing but Crouch did not seem to care.

"You have disobeyed me Winky and you know the punishment for that don't you?" He smiled sadly as he whispered, "Clothes."

"NO! NO! MASTER NOT CLOTHES PLEASE!" Winky wailed

"It's not her fault she didn't do that!" Hermione said hotly.

"You have no business in how I treat my slaves, little girl. She disobeyed my orders and I do not need a slave who will not listen," spat Crouch as he gave Hermione a dark look.

"There is no need to shout at her like that Crouch!" Lily said coldly stepping in front of Hermione.

Mr. Crouch simply ignored her turning to Winky and taking off his tie and handing it to the weaping elf.

"Winky." Roderick and Neville said walking up to her before she could disapperate.

Winky cried out into the air, "Winky is a bad elf!" She walked over to a tree and repeatedly hit her head against it, "Bad elf! Bad elf! Bad elf!"

Roderick and Neville pulled Winky away from the tree before she could hit her head against it again.

"Hey, your not a bad elf." Neville said carefully

"Yes Winky is! Winky disobeyed Master Crouch and left the tent!" Winky wailed louder.

"You were in danger it's natural you wanted to run." Roderick said

The other children nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else that you need Crouch or do you still want to interrogate the children?" Sirius stared at Crouch angrily.

"Don't talk to me that way,Black!" He said glaring.

"You are not the head of my department, and until such time that you become my superior, I will speak to you however I please." Sirius said.

Sirius took a breath, "As I said before. Is there anything else needed or are you done?"

The tension seemed to grow more and more each second that Crouch refused to answer.

"No, I'm done here." Crouch said

"Winky, if you want you can come work for us. Malfoy Manor is a big place and Dobby could use some help." Roderick said

Narcissa nodded her head, "We allow Dobby pay and would like to offer the same opportunity to you as well Winky if you wish."

Crouch disapparated hastily.

Sirius surveyed the area a little more. "We should get back to the camp grounds this place is a little too open for my liking."

"Is Masters and Mistresses sure they want Winky?" She asked as they walked back to camp with Winky sitting in Rodericks arms as she had not been calm when they started walking

Narcissa nodded, "We would be honored to have you Winky."

"Thank you, mistress." Winky said inclining her head.

Harry turned to Sirius, "What happened? Why was that thing summoned into the sky?"

"I'll explain back at the tent." Sirius said

They nodded and began to follow the adults to the tent. The Weasleys decided to stick around as well.

When they arrived all the other adults plus the Weasleys and the Delacours were there.

"So what was all of that?" Draco and Harry said in unison.

"That was the dark mark. It's a sign that death eaters left during the war. It was left whenever and wherever they killed." Narcissa said

"Does that mean the death eaters are back? Did anyone die?" The kids all started asking questions at once.

"Not that we know of and besides Death Eaters don't want to see that anymore than we do."

"Why would they not want to see it?"

"Those that are free are the ones who betrayed him and managed to avoid Azkaban. Some of them turned in others to do so."

Ginny looked up, "So what you are saying is that the Death Eaters don't want him to return either because he would kill them?"

"Or punish them."

"So who was it here doing this? Winky said there were bad wizards here," Neville said while looking around.

"Yes it was likely the remaining Death Eaters." Bellatrix said

"What happened? What did they do to people?" Hermione asked.

"Muggles floating above them being contorted into shapes. They are okay now and having their memories modified." Lily said

Ginny, Hermione, Gabrielle, and Susan covered their mouths with their hands. "They didn't do that did they!"

"They did because that's what Death Eater do they torture and kill for fun and to cause chaos." Arthur said coldly

"Were any of them caught?" Harry listened intently. He knew his dream job was to be an Auror like his godfather. He wanted to work side by side with him when he was of age.

"No, the mark appeared and they ran." Sirius said

"So who do you think put the mark up?"

"A former Death Eater must have done it."

Harry tried to speak again but his mother cut him off, "I think it is time for all the children to go to bed. Arthur, you guys are invited to stay with us tonight if you wish, as well as the Delacours. We have more than enough room. I also expect everyone to be in their own beds." She eyed the Draco, Harry, and Neville, to let them know she was referring to them. The three turned red.

Roderick noticed she had not eyed him and wondered briefly why.

She leaned over to Roderick and whispered, "I think Sirius teased you enough for today so I did not say your name. You will stay in your own bed though, alone young man." Roderick blushed like the other boys before turning his face down towards the ground.

"Yes, Aunt Lily," he whispered quietly.

Gabrielle giggled at this exchange.

"Aw, it's okay Roderick."

He blushed harder when he heard Gabrielle's giggle.

Sirius ruffled his own hair and stretched while yawning, "I don't know about you lot but I am tired." He left to go off to bed.

They all headed to their own beds.

They got up early the next morning and prepared to leave.

* * *

"I don't understand Hermione gets to stay at the Manor for the rest of the summer and Ginny gets to ask, but Gabrielle can't." Roderick muttered angrily he had been angry since about an hour ago when Harry and Draco had told him about their girlfriends getting to stay.

Bellatrix sighed, "Hermione and Ginny do not live out of the country or go to a different school."

Sirius took that moment to stumble out of bed and almost knock Bellatrix down. "Sorry, Bella, I didn't see ya there," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "It's still too bloody early to be up."

"We just need to get home then you can sleep." Bellatrix said.

"Mom, it's still not fair." Roderick huffed.

"Not another word Roderick. Gabrielle cannot leave her country to stay with us. It may not seem fair but that is how it is." Bellatrix stomped her foot down to show she was done with the topic.

"It's not that is does not seem fair it's that it's not fair." Roderick said simply as he left the tent.

Roderick stormed out of the tent and almost bumped into Gabrielle, "I'm sorry Gabby, I didn't see you there." He stumbled on the apology as he blushed furiously.

"It's okay Roderick what has you in such a bad mood?" She asked worried.

"Nothing really. I was just arguing with my mum," he said glumly.

"Arguing? Why? You all seemed fine this morning?" Gabrielle asked as she stepped closer to him.

"My mum won't let me invite you to stay with us at Malfoy Manor. They are allowing Hermione and Ginny though. They said they did not want you to be so far away from home," he said sadly.

"Oh, that is disappointing." She said snuggling up to him.

"I can cheer you up though." She offered

"How can you Gabrielle?" he whispered softly.

She kissed him slipping her arms around his neck. Unknown to them, as they kissed a glow began to come off Gabrielle and envelope Roderick. It was at that moment Fleur found them, as the glow seemed to surround them both.

"Mama!" She called out to her mother as the glow got brighter.

Mrs. Delacour stood next to Fleur in shock. Gabrielle and Roderick's kiss seemed to intensify as the glow's brightness intensified.

"What is going on Mama," Fleur whispered.

"It is the bonding Fleur." She said starring at them.

"It looks so magnificent," she said quietly. Her eyes were covered with her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tent Harry noticed the glowing.

"What's going on out there?" He asked pointing.

Ginny looked up as well. "We should go see," she said while getting up.

When they arrived at the scene they saw Roderick and Gabrielle snogging inside of the light. "Wicked," Harry muttered half amused.

"What's happening?" Bellatrix asked out loud as the glow started to die down.

Mrs. Delacour was ecstatic. "Gabrielle and Roderick have entered the bonding." She smiled widely as she looked at Bellatrix.

"The what?" All of them asked at the same time.

"The Veela bonding at some point in a Veela's life they find their mate. Someone they are destined to be with forever. Not all Veela experience this, but it usually happens in our family and there are some interesting repercussions here." Mrs. Delacours said as Roderick and Gabrielle finally separated fully.

Roderick smiled at Gabrielle as he hugged her tightly.

Bellatrix looked at Mrs. Delacour, "What do you mean by repercussions?"

"Well it's easier to show you the first one make Roderick let go of Gabrielle." She said simply

Bellatrix reached for her son and pulled him into her arms. "What now?" she asked cautiously.

Roderick started to twitch slightly it felt like some one was poking him with needles all over. He wanted to get back to Gabrielle.

"Let me go." He muttered starting to twitch more.

Bellatrix held onto her son, "What's wrong Roderick dear?"

"It hurts." He said softly.

"What hurts, sweetie? You can tell mommy," she looked at Roderick with concern filled eyes. She turned towards Mrs. Delacour, "What is going on? What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing look at Gabrielle."

Bellatrix turned her head towards Gabrielle and noticed her struggling as well. "What is going on?" Sirius whispered as he arrived. "Is it the Cruciatis?"

"No, they need to be together let him go now." Mrs. Delacour said

Bellatrix let go of her son and watched him pull Gabrielle into a hug. The two seemed to calm instantly and after a minute they seemed back to normal. "Why did that happen?"

"For the next few months they need to maintain physical contact at most times."

"I'm assuming this is because of the bond," Bellatrix said. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yes, they will now have a mental link to each other and they may go through some physical changes as well...oh and in the eyes of the wizarding world there married."

"Married?" Bellatrix whispered quietly, "My baby is married?"

"Well, In a manner of speaking yes." Mrs. Delacour said carefully.

Bellatrix looked between Roderick and Gabrielle silently.

Narcissa stepped forward. "If they have to stay together for the next few months I would like to offer for all four of you to stay with us," she said in a calculating tone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, we would love to." Mrs. Delacour said still waiting for Bellatrix to react.

'What's going on?' Roderick thought to himself.

Gabrielle looked at Roderick and noticed his lips had not moved. 'Did he say anything?' she thought.

"Gabrielle, did you say something?" Roderick asked turning to her.

She shook her head, "No, I thought I heard your voice but your lips did not move."

"Your's did not move either, but I'm pretty sure I heard you." Roderick said confused.

Gabrielle turned towards her mother, "Mum what is going on?"

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Delacour asked

"I thought I heard Roderick talking but his lips did not move. The same thing happened to him. Is something wrong with us?" She looked at her mother frantically.

"Oh, Gabrielle calm down. Your magic initiated the bonding." Mrs. Delacour said.

"What do you mean? Is this bond letting us hear each other's thoughts?"

"Yes it is and Gabrielle I mean the Veela bond." Mrs. Delacour said.

Gabrielle nodded, "I think I understand, Mama. Is that why it hurt before... when he wasn't with me?"

"Exactly Gabrielle for the next month or two you two will have to have physical contact most times other than showers and the sort." Mrs. Delacour said.

Before Gabrielle could respond Bellatrix spoke. "So my son is alright?" She asked

Mrs. Delacour nodded, "He is perfectly fine. After the first few months he will be able to leave Gabrielle's side without feeling pain."

"Does this mean they have to sleep in the same bed?" Bellatrix asked

"It would be easier that way but they can also have two beds next to each other. As long as they are really close or touching they should be fine," she spoke slowly trying to predict Bellatrix's reaction.

Bellatrix took a deep calming breath. "Alright, so this bond is there anything else we should know? I'm not mad I just don't want my son hurt or uncomfortable." She said in a motherly worried tone as she watched the two of them.

Mrs. Delacour shook her head, "There is nothing else that I can think of right now."

"So, Roderick's personality won't change will it?" Harry asked

"He will be the same old Roderick. He will always be in contact with Gabrielle though because of the bond." Mrs. Delacour smiled.

"Always? Like they have to shower together?" Neville asked blushing.

"No, they do not have to shower together. They can block the bond but they will feel incomplete when they do so."

Neville nodded while he looked at Susan.

"Does this only happen to Veela not normal wizards?" Draco asked voicing the question Lily and Hermione had wanted answered most.

It was Remus who answered this time, "There is something extremely rare called the soul bond. It is said to occur when a witch and wizard completely love each other. I have heard that it is just as powerful as a Veela bond and that the effects are the same."

"This just happens randomly through out history?" Hermione asked

"Veela bonds are more common than soul bonds. I don't know if soul bonds are random or not though Hermione." Remus looked at his hands as he thought. "I believe Dumbledore has books on the subject."

"I want to read about those." Hermione said

"Why hoping for a soul bond?" Roderick asked as he and Gabrielle walked over

Hermione blushed red and looked at Draco, "No, I find it fascinating and want to learn all I can about them. They do say knowledge is power."

Harry chuckled, "People also say knowing is just half the battle Hermione."

"Yes, but those who know more usually win." Hermione pointed out still blushing

Draco held Hermione, "I think she is right. The more you know the better you are."

Ginny and Harry gave each other a look, "And would you be siding with her because she is your girlfriend?"

"Only a little bit." Draco shrugged.

"Can we go please?' Sirius asked

The kids nodded as the began to pack up.

"Sirius did anyone tell you how grumpy you are when you want to sleep," Harry said while throwing his clothes into a bag.

"Yeah, I think so, but I was to tired to listen." Sirius said.

Harry chuckled and hugged his godfather. "I'm happy you are safe, Sirius."

"Thanks pup, I'm happy you're alright too."

The others finished packing and they began to head for the portkey. All around them tents stood empty, destroyed from the chaos of last night.

"Lets just apperate." Sirius said

Harry nodded and grabbed hold of Sirius's hand. He waited for the crushing darkness to surround him.

* * *

With a loud crack he was sucked into the constricting darkness. When it passed they stood in front of Malfoy Manor.

"I don't know how that doesn't bother you Sirius," Harry gasped as he grabbed his chest. "I always think I'm going to die."

"You get used to it." Sirius shrugged.

Harry sat on the steps as the others arrived. He grinned when he saw Ginny and ran up to give her a hug.

"Awwww." Neville, Roderick and Draco said smirking

Harry blushed as he released Ginny. "Real mature you three," he said with a sneer.

It was made better when second later Gabrielle appeared and immediately snuggled into Roderick's side.

"Awww," cooed Harry smugly as he looked at Roderick.

"Oh shut up." Roderick said.

Everyone was laughing as the adults finally gathered near the door.

"Welcome home!" Lily said happily

The kids grinned and their stomachs began to growl. They all laughed again as they entered the house.

* * *

The rest of summer passed without much interesting and before they knew it Harry, Susan, Draco, Neville, Ginny and Hermione were being seen onto the Hogwarts express.

"Well guess we'll see you at Christmas time, Roderick." Harry said as people passed staring at Fleur and Gabrielle.

They nodded while waving._ 'They will be seeing us much sooner than that,'_ Roderick thought as he looked at Gabrielle.

_'They don't know that though it'll be a nice surprise'_ Gabrielle thought.

Before Roderick could respond the other Weasleys arrived late as was there usual and unfortunately, Ron was there trunk and all.

Ron still looked upset from missing the World Cup. As they entered the platform his eyes instantly fell upon Gabrielle. Was she possibly a new student transferring into Hogwarts?

He walked up to her slowly, "Uh, hey, are you new here? I can show you around."

"No, I'm not new here, just here to see off some of my new friends." Gabrielle said

_'Do you know him?'_ She asked Roderick through the bond

_'He's Ginny's brother... the one who said those things to Harry,'_ Roderick thought darkly. Gabrielle gave him a warning glance with her eyes.

_'Don't try anything...'_ she thought to him sensing his anger.

Ron looked down sadly, "Well, I can be your friend, too."

"Well, maybe you can be, but for now I just want to see my other friends off." Gabrielle said making to turn away.

Ron reached for her arm, "Don't go yet."

"I really need to go please." Gabrielle said politely trying to shake his hand off her wrist.

Ron just tightened his hand around her wrist. "Maybe I can have a kiss goodbye then," he said while puckering his lips awkwardly.

SMACK! The sound seemed to echo through the platform as Gabrielle slapped Ron across the face.

Roderick turned around when he heard the sound. His face was full of anger as Gabrielle tried to pull him away.

Arthur arrived next to his son and pulled him away, "Get on the train now before I change my mind about sending you back to Hogwarts."

"Dad I was just..." Ron started.

"Ronald, now!" Arthur said

Ron stomped onto the train angrily.

_'Slimy git,'_ Roderick thought. _'Are you okay, dear?'_

_'I'm fine, Roderick, just disgusted.'_ She thought hugging him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. _'You should have let me deal with him,'_ he thought gently.

_'It's okay I'm used to that because of the Veela allure'_ she thought soothingly

Roderick stiffened slightly,_ 'I'm sorry for being jealous. I just don't want you to be hurt by people like him.'_

_'I know, but you know I'm yours now.'_ She thought

Roderick blushed, _'I know. I still get jealous though. You are so beautiful and I am so plain.'_

Meanwhile on the train the gang all found a compartment together. "So another year at Hogwarts," Harry said happily as he pulled Ginny into his lap.

"No, this year will be the most fun since first year, with the tournament and all." Draco said

Ginny looked up, "What tournament?"

Harry smacked his head with his hand, "We forgot to tell you, Ginny. They are hosting the tri-wizard tournament at Hogwarts this year." They continued on telling Ginny all they knew of the tournament.

"That sounds incredible!" Said Daphne, she, along with Tracy, Theo, and Hannah had arrived at the start of the explanation.

Just then Ron stomped near the door with Seamus Finnegan laughing behind him.

"You got smacked so hard!" He was laughing

Ginny looked up and tried to be civil, "Why did he get smacked?"

"He hit on some girl and she did not appreciate it." Seamus said

The others looked up curiously, "What did this girl look like?"

"She was about our age silvery-blonde hair, blue eyes light skin. She was gorgeous."

The group gasped, "Was she by any chance near a light skinned, dark haired boy that looked about our age?"

"Yeah, she was though he kept changing his hair color, but it started dark. Why?" Seamus asked as Ron glared at them.

Ginny looked outraged, "You prat Ronald! That was Roderick's girlfriend." The rest of the group looked angry since they knew technically that was Roderick's wife.

"Great job," Harry muttered under his breath causing the others to snicker.

"How was I supposed to know?" Ron asked

"Maybe if you weren't too much of a git you would know that a boy and girl holding hands is a sign that they are dating," hissed Harry as his eyes flashed to Ron.

"Oh shut up, Potter!" Ron spat.

"Or what Ickle-Ronnykins? What are you going to do to me?" Harry spat venomously, "Don't think that I forgot what you said to me before." Harry felt his hand reach inside of his pocket and grasp his wand.

"Harry, calm down." Ginny said soothingly

Harry glared at Ron a second longer before taking a breath. "Sorry Gin..." he said apologetically.

"It's alright Harry. Now Ron I think you should go." Ginny said

Ron opened his mouth as if about to argue but instead glared at his little sister. "You are making a mistake being with him sis," he muttered and turned on his heel walking away from the compartment.

"What's his issue?" Tracy asked

Harry looked in his lap as Ginny rubbed his shoulders. "My dear brother hasn't liked Harry and his friends because some of them are Slytherin. He went bonkers when my Dad told him Harry and I were dating. It erm... ended badly..." her voice trailed off at the end.

"Sorry for bringing it up then." Tracey said

"It's fine. Ron was always a prat but it recently got worse..." Ginny said while looking down. At that moment the food trolley arrived and everyone seemed to cheer up looking forward to the school year unaware of how much it would change things.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Leave a review and we'll see you next chapter!**


	4. The Tournament Begins!

**A/N: Okay, so after this chapter things slow down just a littl bit in terms of time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The train ride to Hogwarts went very smoothly and after a short carriage ride up to the school their large group walked into the entrance hall.

"Ah, it's nice to be back." Neville said when they walked in.

"It sure is Nev," Draco said as they began to enter the Great Hall.

"Alright see most of you after dinner." Harry said heading to the Gryffindor table.

Harry sat with Ginny and her friends as they began to eat.

After dessert Dumbledore rose and cleared his throat.

All the students looked up. After the meal was when Dumbledore held the important announcements for the school year.

"First to our new students welcome to our old welcome back." Dumbledore said

Everyone clapped enthusiastically. Harry gave Ginny a kiss on her cheek and did not notice Ron's angry glance at that. Neville gave Susan a hug as well.

"Now, first of all the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not be held this year."

There was an eruption of complaints instantly. The Quidditch Cup is what most of the school looked forward to each year. Harry and the others grinned because they knew the reason why the Cup was cancelled.

"Silence please! There will be Quidditch this year, just not the interhouse Cup this will be do to a special event that Hogwarts we play host too."

The crowd instantly got quiet. The curiosity and tension seemed solid almost.

"This year at Hogwarts we will play host to the new and improved Tri-Wizard tournament."

The crowd fell silent. Most of the students did not know what the Tri-Wizard Tournament was.

"You're joking," two voices rang out. It was Fred and George Weasley who had spoken.

"No Mr's Weasley we will."

They both blushed furiously when Dumbledore acknowledged them. Ginny and Harry giggled at their red faces.

"Yes, for those who know what this is allow you minds to wonder. while I explain."

"The tri-wizard tournament is a time to unite not only our houses but also create friendships between the three largest wizarding schools around. Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang." Dumbledore spoke slowly and carefully. "Each school will have a champion competing in challenges for their school. We will be having a few changes occur from how the tournament usually was hosted though." The kids who knew of the tournament now picked their heads up. They were not aware of an rule changes or changes in general.

"Yes this year each school will also feature Quidditch and dueling teams to compete with the other schools teams." Dumbledore said waiting for reactions

The hall erupted in cheers for quidditch but became hesitant when dueling was mentioned. The kids who had been in the dueling club during Harry's second year had little experience because Lockhart was a total fraud.

"We will have dueling tutors as well."

The hall sighed in relief. They would not make fools of themselves if they had at least some training.

"Now the delegations from Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang will be arriving early next month. And the tryouts for the scholl quidditch team will be next week."

Harry and the others looked at each other from across the table. "Roderick and Gabrielle," he whispered while looking at Ginny happily.

"They knew." She muttered to him

"I can't believe they didn't tell us. When I get my hands on them," he muttered back to Ginny as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You'll be happy to see them." She said when they were excused.

"Oh I know I will be but they knew and did not tell us all summer. How is that fair Gin?" He pecked her on the lips and heard someone cough from behind. It was Draco and the others.

"Come on Harry we just ate. We don't want to see our food right now." Draco laughed as they exited the Hall together.

"So how do you all feel about the tournament?" Harry asked

"I think it's bloody brilliant. I hope I get chosen as champion," Draco said while he straightened up to look taller.

Neville looked down, "I wouldn't want to be caught in those challenges though."

Harry nodded, "If it's the last thing I need it's fame. I know for sure that I am not going to enter."

"If you were listening to Dumbledore rather than talking to Ginny you would heard when Dumbledore said you have to be of age to be a champion." Hermione said

Harry blushed as he looked at Ginny. "That's why we have you Hermione. You always listen to the teachers when we forget to."

Draco smirked, "More like you two were too busy snogging to hear anything."

"We were not!" Ginny said

Harry blushed red. Sure they had not but it was something he wished they were doing.

"Besides how do we know you two won't just go up to your common room and do that?" It was Neville who spoke this time and Ginny turned to him.

"What about you and Susan, Neville? You two are in the same house and year. I bet between classes you get a good snog in a closet."

"I...we don't..I mean we aren't dating...yet." Susan muttered to Ginny.

Ginny grinned at Susan before whispering in her ear, "It doesn't seem that way." Susan turned red as she looked towards Neville.

Draco kissed Hermione before facing the others. "I think I'm going to go to my common room now. You know us Slytherin are up to no good as usual," he said loudly as Ron walked past the group.

Ron just huffed and started walking away faster.

"Good luck with the thick head." Draco said

Harry groaned as he walked up the staircase with Ginny. "Your brother is not going to leave you and me alone is he?" he whispered when they were out of earshot of the others.

"Probably not no." She sighed.

"It would be too easy if he left us alone I guess," he thought sourly.

Harry pulled her down a seemingly empty corridor and began kissing her.

Ginny kissed him back with passion as he pushed her against the wall.

He ran one hand through her hair while the other ran up her back. The scent of wildflowers overcame his senses as he increased the passion in the kiss.

"Harry we really should get up to the common room." She groaned out.

Harry nodded but continued the kiss for another minute or two. Both of their cheeks were a deep red.

"Okay Harry that's enough." Ginny gasped out pulling away.

"Sorry Gin," Harry panted as he looked at her. "I guess I just lost control," he whispered softly.

"It's okay just not here not today." She said.

Harry nodded and held his hand out towards her, "Let's get to the common room before your brother sends out a search party."

"He won't he would look himself she said as they headed upstairs.

By the time they made it to the common room they were both laughing and acting as if nothing happened in the empty corridor.

"Where have you been?"Ron asked coldly.

Harry glared at Ron as Ginny spoke, "Out for a walk Ron," her cheeks flushed as she said it.

"This late?" He asked.

"How late is it?" she asked hesitantly. She was certain they were only in the corridor for five minutes at most.

"The feast only ended ten minutes ago Ron calm down." Parvarti said rolling her eyes.

Ron glared at Parvarti but Harry and Ginny used that chance to hide in a corner of the common room.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was walking Hermione to the Ravenclaw common room.

Hermione gave him a questioning look, "You are quite the gentleman tonight, Mr. Malfoy."

"It's been known to happen now and again." Draco said.

"Well I must say I do like this side of you," She kissed his lips lightly.

Draco kissed back a bit more forcefully.

Hermione blushed as she returned the kiss with more force.

It went from a gentle kiss to a full blown snogging session before they separated.

Hermione pushed Draco away after a few minutes and caught her breath. "We have to control herself Draco," she whispered quietly.

"Right, sorry I lost control for a moment."

"It's okay Draco. At least we know we can stop and not lose complete control," she whispered as she pecked his cheek.

"Right Goodnight Hermione," Draco said kissing her on the cheek

Hermione blushed, "Good night Draco" She entered her common room slowly.

Draco smiled as he walked away life was good right now.

* * *

A few days later Ginny and Harry found themselves in the deserted corridor again. They continued from where they left off last time and it soon became quite passionate again. Draco and the others peeked around the corner and silently chuckled as they saw Harry and Ginny.

"Do they ever give it a rest?" he whispered to the group as they covered their laughter.

An instant later the laughter died as Ron appeared behind them.

"Oh no!' Draco said as Ron glared at the two before pointing his wand at Harry's exposed back.

"No you don't!" came a cry from down the hall. A streak of light hit Ron in the chest and he was transfigured into a weasel.

Harry and Ginny turned towards the commotion with an embarrassed look on their faces when they saw their friends.

From down the hall Moody limped towards them. His wand was still pointed at Ron the Weasel. "Think you can attack people behind their backs do you lad?" He raised his wand as Ron floated into the air and began to spin.

Moody began to spin Ron faster as he bounced him off the floor.

"Alastor is that a student?" Professor McGonnagall cried out as she returned Ron to normal. "We do not assault students as punishment Alastor."

"I know, but I thought that a nice sharp shock..." Moody started.

"No Alator! We give detention or speak to heads of house."

Moody nodded. "You are free to go Weasley," he muttered.

Ron glared at Harry. "I will get you Potter," he spat as he rushed down the corridor.

"Oh no I'm so scared." Harry said sarcastically.

"You should learn to watch your back Potter." Moody said

"Sorry professor. I was... distracted," he whispered while looking at Ginny and blushed a fiery red.

"Still Potter constant vigilance!"

Harry nodded as Moody limped away. His friends waited until Moody was out of sight and fell to the floor laughing at Harry and Ginny.

"You two need to stop using corridors. Try finding a cupboard." Draco joked before putting on a serious tone, "Or quite possibly a bedroom."

"Shut up Draco!" They said together blushing as Draco began to laugh.

"Come on Harry Gryffindor and Slytherin have Defense in a minute remember?" Theo said calming down.

"Blimey, I almost forgot!" he pecked Ginny's cheek and headed off to class with Draco, Theo, Tracey, and Daphne.

* * *

They arrived in the Defense to find Ron staring afraid at Moodys desk which had spiders crawling around in jars on it.

Harry smirked as we whispered to Draco, Theo, Daphne, and Tracy. "Ginny told me her precious older brother is terrified of spiders."

"Really spiders of all things?" Tracey asked

Harry nodded, "Apparently Fred and George turned his stuffed bear into a spider when they were younger."

Moody walked into the room and closed the blinds with a wave of his wand. "Wands away!" he barked once the blinds had been shut.

Everybody groaned the phrase Wands away was usually followed by a very boring lesson.

"Okay I see that you have had a pretty choppy course so far. It does appear that your previous professor knew what he was doing and caught you up with Dark Creatures. You are all lacking in knowing about curses though." Moody tapped the ground with his staff impatiently.

"Dumbledore and the Ministry do not want children to know this but you need to know it so let me ask the most important question of the day. Who here knows what an Unforgivable Curse is?" Everybody's hands rose into the air.

"Good. Now who can tell me one of the Unforgivables?"

He called on Draco. "There's the Imperious Curse."

"Ah yes the Imperius Curse. I believe your aunt was under that from her husband during the war." Moody unscrewed a jar and levitated a spider out. "Engorgio," he muttered. "Imperio!"

The spider stood up on two legs and started to tap dance. Then it jumped up and did several quick flips. Everyone started laughing Except: Moody, Harry, and Draco.

"You think it's funny," Moody shouted as the spider walked towards the candle. "The Imperius Curse is used to control living things. I could make this spider crawl down your throat, drowned itself, or walk into the flame." As Moody finished speaking the spider's leg hit the flame and instantly ignited. "Many brave witches and wizards fell subject to this curse during the war."

The class fell silent in horror. "Now name another Unforgivable!" barked Moody.

"There's the Crucioartous curse." Lavender Brown said

"Yes, the torture curse." Moody withdrew the second spider and enlarged it. "Crucio!" he shouted and the spider began to writhe around in pain. This time no one laughed when the curse was cast.

"Stop it please." Harry said as he noticed how uncomfortable people were.

Moody stopped and looked around the classroom at the students. "Oh right. Now does anyone know the last one?"

"There's the killing curse." Draco muttered quietly

"Ah yes the killing curse," Moody muttered while not shifting his gaze from Harry. "Only one person to ever have survived it and he sits in this very room."

Everyone turned towards Harry and he looked down. Meanwhile Moody removed the final spider.

He enlarged it sat it on the desk and pointed his wand at it. "Avada Kadavera!"

Harry saw a familiar green flash and felt dizzy. His stomach seemed to turn over much like the spider on the desk. In his head he could hear his father falling to the floor and then Snape giving his life for his mother. Harry stood up suddenly and stumbled out of the room. Once he closed the door he vomited all over the floor.

"Harry!" Draco said as he Daphne, and Tracey followed him out.

Harry slid down the wall doing his best not to break down any further than he already had, but he was starting to cry a little

Ron snickered as Harry left the room.

Draco wrapped his arm over Harry's shoulder and watched his friend cry. "Harry, I know what you are thinking. It was about them wasn't it?"

"Yeah I heard it like it was happening again it was awful." Harry said.

Draco and the others stiffened. "You heard your dad and Snape?" he whispered quietly.

Harry nodded. "Just what I always imagined it would be like." Harry muttered.

Draco looked at Daphne and Tracey, "Tell Professor Moody that I am taking Harry to the Hospital Wing."

He lifted Harry up gingerly and scourgified the vomit off of the floor. "Come on mate let's go."

* * *

When Tracey and Daphne entered Moody spoke looking at Ron.

"Think that sort of reaction is funny do you Weasley?"

Ron's smirk slid off of his face and was replaced with horror. The thought of being a weasel again must have passed through his head. "No... No sir..." he muttered.

Tracey and Daphne looked fearfully between Ron and Moody. "Uh... sir?" Tracey whispered.

"Yes! What is it Ms. Davis?" Moody said.

She shrank into her chair, "Draco wanted you to know that he was taking Harry to the Hospital Wing..."

"Very well then. It's probably a good thing to get rid of that mental stress." Moody said.

Moody continued with the lesson after that.

Meanwhile Draco and Harry just arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter what's wrong?" Madame Pompfrey asked.

"Harry got sick during class Madam Pomfrey," Draco said simply. He knew if it was discovered that Moody performed the Unforgivables in front of students he would definitely get in trouble.

"Well set him down ad we'll check him over." She said worried.

Harry was led to a bed and Draco looked at him carefully, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little yeah." Harry said as Madame Pompfrey scanned him with wand.

"It seems you had a panic attack Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded slowly, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Just a few minutes and I'll give you a Pepper Up Potion."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco. Madam Pomfrey went into her office.

The boy put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, "I believe you, me, and Ginny have a prank to develop. A certain red head found your reaction to be quite amusing."

"Did he now?" Harry asked his brain already thinking of plots...

"Would you each be willing to wait a while?"

"What do you mean wait a while Harry," Draco asked as he scratched his head.

"For revenge on Ron like until Roderick and Gabrielle are here? I mean I'm sure they want in on this if they come with their school that is.." Harry said

Draco nodded, "and if they don't come then we get to go all out right?"

Harry smiled, "I like the way you think."

"Deal!" Harry said nodding.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a pepper up potion, "You have to drink all of this Potter and I don't want to hear a word about how it tastes."

It tasted like a bottle of liquefied peppermint candy and Harry gagged. Draco laughed.

* * *

The weeks flew by. Harry managed to make Hogwarts Quidditch team as seeker and secondary captain and Neville as a Chaser and Theo as a reserve beater behind Fred and George. Draco, and Hermoine became co-captains of the dueling team. Before anyone knew it it was the night the Bauxbaton and Durmstrang deligations were to arrive.

Each house stood outside of the school waiting for the delegates to arrive. Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled and noticed all of his other friends were excited and happy as well. Hopefully Roderick and Gabrielle will come and then the group would be complete.

"Does anyone know how they are getting here?" Asked Lavender Brown out loud

The students around Lavender shook their heads. No one had any clue how or when exactly they would arrive.

Then..."Hey does anyone else see what I see?" Harry asked pointing into the air.

A large powder blue carriage pulled by several large white horses was being pulled by several large white horses landed in front of them a little rufflely.

"Okay Pierre I am steering on the way home." Said a female voice Harry and the others recognized as Fleur.

Harry and the gang perked their heads up as the carriage opened and a large woman came out of it. She was slightly taller than Hagrid.

"Well I did not expect that.." Harry muttered to Ginny starring at the women.

"Me either she muttered then turned her attention to the students exiting behind her.

They watched the nervous students exit the carriage. Each one shivered when they left the carriage. The last two kids to leave were easily recognized by Ginny and Harry. "Look there's Gabrielle and Roderick."

Sure enought dressed in their light Bauxbaton robes still keeping close to each other was Gabrielle and Roderick who both shivered like the others as they followed Fleur who had he face wrapped in a shall and seemed to be fussing over them.

"It looks like mother hen is taking care of her chicks," Harry whispered to Ginny and they both began to laugh. The cold was causing Roderick's hair to turn an icy blue.

"Oh a metamorph!" Lavender sighed looking at Roderick.

"Ah Madame Maxime welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said kissing her large hand

"It is an honor Dumbledore," she said as she faced her students.

"Please come inside it is much too cold for your students right now," Dumbledore motioned towards the door.

"Of course," she said and they all followed her inside. Roderick waved to Harry as he passed.

Harry grinned in reply. "Now we can plan on how to get back at your dear older brother," he said hotly towards Ginny.

"I know, try not to hurt him too bad though." She whispered back.

"Don't worry there will be no physical harm done, just a load of embarrassment." he whispered with a devilish grin.

"Oh well alright then." Ginny shrugged.

Harry looked at her tenderly, "Ginny if you don't want us to do it then I will call it off."

"No he has it coming I just don't want him hurt physically at least not too bad." Ginny said

"I'll make sure he isn't physically harmed Gin," he whispered as he put his arm around her waist. Professor McGonnagall shot him a look as soon as he did it.

"What?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You're hand Mr. Potter," McGonnagall said.

"What about it?" Harry asked confused.

"We are meeting guests Mr. Potter. We want to present ourselves in our best manner."

"Yes Professor." Harry said letting Ginny go.

The stood in silence for a minute longer and then a second year pointed to the lake, "Look!"

A whirlpool seemed to open up in the center of the lake and the mast of a ship rose up out of the water followed by the rest of the ship.

Several students gasped as the boat rested against the shore. A man wrapped in fur exited the boat and approached Dumbledore.

He was followed by students in blood red robes. At the head of the students was...

"Harry is that Victor Krum?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked over the students' heads. "Blimey it is Victor Krum."

The crowd began to whisper feverishly.

"I never thought he was still in school." Ron muttered as some girls by Harry started to talk about gettin him to sighn things and in some cases body parts...

Harry blushed as he listened. The other students began to head back in.

The Bauxbaton and Durmstrang students did not seem to know where to sit.

Harry and Ginny waved towards Fleur, Roderick, and Gabrielle trying to tell them to sit at by them.

They saw them and the three beelined for them the other Bauxbaton students following suit. The Burmstrang students went to the Slytherin table.

"Hi Harry, Ginny." Roderick said

"Hey," they both replied while scooting over to make room.

Harry grinned as he watched the two of them, "It's about time you guys showed up."

"Well you know had to make our grand entrance." Roderick said smirking as he helped himself and Gabrielle to food

They all laughed as they began to eat. From down the table Ron was eyeing Gabrielle and Fleur.

_'Look who is watching us._' Gabreille thought to Roderick

They looked over at Ron who quickly looked away.

"He creeps me out," Gabrielle whispered.

"Sorry about that." Ginny whispered back.

"It's not your fault Ginny," Harry said while giving her a quick hug.

"Well he's staring at them like meat." Ginny said.

Harry nodded, "I know sweetie but it isn't your fault that he is a big prat."

"He's my brother though someone has to apologize."

"Hopefully one day he will apologize," Fleur said quietly.

"Don't hold your breath." Harry said.

Towards the end of the meal Ginny snuggled into Harry and Gabrielle snuggled into Roderick. Dumbledore rose as the last of the food disappeared.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I would like to call your attention to the cask being brought forward by Mr. Filtch."

Everyone turned their heads as Mr. Filtch pushed a giant wooden cask towards the teachers table.

"I wonder what that is for," Harry whispered.

"This is the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore said as a large Goblet with blue white flame was reviled.

The crowd looked curiously at the goblet as flames rose higher out of it.

_'Hey Gabrielle'_ Roderick thought.

_'Yeah dear,'_ She thought as she looked at him.

'Because of the bond could we enter?' Roderick asked

Gabrielle looked up in shock, _'We are of age technically so I guess you are right.'_

_'We should ask Fleur and Madame Maxime first'_

Gabrielle shook her head, _'What if they try to prevent us from entering?'_

_'What if one of us is picked and we did not tell them? They would kill us and are you sure you want to enter?'_ Roderick thought looking down at her.

_'I can handle myself Roderick. And okay we will ask them,'_ she said while kissing his cheek.

'Alright.' Roderick said as they were dismissed to go to bed.

'We'll ask when we're in the carriage.' Gabrielle thought and Roderick nodded.

"Okay, well goodnight Harry, Ginny." Roderick said.

"Goodnight guys. We'll see you tomorrow!" They called out as they began to ascend the staircase.

"Got it!" They called back.

* * *

Once everyone was in the carriage which was much lager on the inside than the outside. Roderick and Gabrielle approached Madame Maxime and Fleur.

"We wanted to talk to you two." Gabrielle said.

"Have a seat and speak than." Madame Maxime said

Gabrielle began, "We know to enter the tournament you have to be of age."

"But we also know that because of our bond we are considered of age. We were wondering if Gabrielle and I could enter the tournament?" Roderick asked.

Fleur and Madame Maxime exchanged a look.

"Are you both sure about that I mean these tasks will be dangerous." Fleur said.

"Yes we are sure. We have discussed this for quite some time. We wanted to ask for your permission though," Roderick said firmly.

"Well we will have to discuss it with Dumbledore to see if this can work first." Madame Maxime said.

"Of course Madame," they both whispered while bowing.

"Fleur what do you think? Can either of them handle this?" Maxime asked when they were gone.

Fleur sat and rubbed her head softly. "They both are full of determination and Roderick is the top of his dueling team. Their bond also helps strengthen them but it can also weaken them. So many of us are entering though so even if they entered there is only a tiny chance that one of them will be chosen."

"So you think it's safe for them to enter?" She asked

Fleur nodded, "Yes I think it is."

"Alright if it's possible we will allow them to enter. We shall have to write their parents of course to keep up appearances."

"I can owl Mum tomorrow morning and Mrs. Lestrange as well," Fleur offered.

"Yes, but be careful Mrs. Lestrange is a bit protective."

"I understand. Convincing her will be harder than my Mum." Fleur stood up to go to bed.

"Good luck." Madame Maxime said.

"Thank you Madame."

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was walking Hermione back to her common room again.

"Again Draco how kind." Hermione said

"I aim to please, Miss Granger," Draco said with a bow.

"I think you aim for kisses."

Draco looked away slyly, "You may be right..."

"I knew it. Well come here mister Malfoy."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and began to kiss her gently.

This time it was Hermione who deepened the kiss.

Draco growled lightly as he pulled Hermione closer.

Hermione buried her fingers in his hair as he did.

Draco's hand crawled under the back of Hermione's shirt as he intensified the kiss further.

Hermione's grip in his hair got more intense, but they were forced to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"That was nice." She panted

"Yeah it was," he whispered roughly.

"Now we should get to bed though." She whispered.

"If you say so," Draco said while pulling her into another kiss.

Hermione moaned and thought maybe bed could wait.

* * *

Meanwhile Neville was trying to build up the confidence to ask Susan. "I've just got to do it." He muttered to himself.

Neville walked over to Susan in the common room. "Umm Susan can I speak with you?" he asked quietly while shuffling his feet.

"Sure, Neville be right back Hannah." Susan said walking over to Neville.

Neville led her to a quiet part of the common room and stood silently for a moment. "Susan... I was wondering... if... if you would want to... go out with me?" he stuttered as he spoke.

Susan smiled. "Of course I've been waiting for you to ask."

Neville smiled nervously then gave her a big hug. "You have?" he asked quietly.

"Yes and your friends knew I just asked them not to tell you." She whispered.

"If it's one thing they are good at it's keeping secrets," he muttered as he hugged her tighter.

"Yes they are, but now they din't have too." She said kissing his cheek

Neville blushed furiously as he felt the spot that Susan had kissed. He kissed her on the cheek as well.

"We'll take it slow alright?" Susan asked

Neville nodded, "I wouldn't want to rush and ruin anything."

"Exactly, you are sweet Neville." She said leading him back over by Hannah.

She sat down on the couch, "Guess what Hannah?"

Hannah looked at them. "Your dating?" She guessed.

Neville and Susan looked at her in surprise, "was it that easy to guess?" she asked quietly.

"With how smilely you are, yes it was." Hannah said.

Neville blushed as he held Susan's hand. _'The rest of the year will be easier,'_ he thought to himself.

Roderick and Gabrielle were sitting in their shared room.

"So, you think one of us will get picked?' He asked.

"I don't know. I hope one of us does though. It would be great if one of us actually won also." Gabrielle sat in his lap.

"It would, but you seem so sure of yourself it should be you." Roderick said sliding his arms around her waist and showing a rare moment of self doubt.

"Oh are we chicken now Roderick?" Gabrielle teased. She kissed him softly, "Maybe I think it should be you. We do need a handsome champion and I can not think of anyone else more worthy of that title."

Roderick kissed her passionately as he thought;_ 'We need a beautiful and smart champion no one deserves it more than you.'_

'_Oh Roderick you are too sweet.'_ She returned his kiss with a fiery passion.

_'Only to you.'_ He thought laying down on the bed never breaking the lock.

She pulled him closer as the kiss became more intense.

'Gabrielle should we stop before we go to far?' He thought

Gabrielle stopped kissing him. _'You are such a gentleman Mr. Lestrange.'_ she thought affectionately.

_'I just want you to be happy'_ He thought.

_'I'm always happy with you,'_ she thought while kissing his nose.

_'I love being with you'_ He thought.

They kissed one last time and drifted asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well leave us a review tell us what you think! See you next chapter! We hope you enjoyed it. If you get the chance go read Bonds Ignite by xdninja05. It's another HP story I am helping him write.**


	5. The Four Champions

**A/N: Get ready for the fun! **

_'Thoughts and Bond talking.' _

"Normal speech."

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Dumbledore, Madame Maxme and Fleur were having a loud discussion with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You cannot really be considering letting them enter." She asked

Madame Maxime nodded, "We believe they can handle it."

"Their only fourteen they aren't ready for the kinds of things this tournament is bound to have."

Dumbledore spoke this time, "we have reviewed the challenges and it appears that they will be more than capable at handling the situations."

"There just kids Albus." Bellatrix said

"They may be but they have put much thought into this matter."

They want to enter Mrs. Lestrange they came to us to ask." Madame Maxime said.

"How come Roderick never spoke to me about it?" Bellatrix asked out loud.

"You would have to ask him. They should be waking up right now," Fleur said

Fleur rose from the room and knocked on the door of Roderick and Gabrielle's room.

"Come in," They said together and she pushed the door open to find Gabrielle sitting on Rodericks lap both having obviously just woken up.

Fleur took a step forward, "I don't mean to intrude but Roderick's mum is here."

_'I should have expected that.'_ Roderick thought to Gabrielle as Bellatrix walked in and shut the door.

"Just what do you think you are doing Roderick?" screeched Bellatrix.

"I think I was just waking up.." Roderick said carefully.

"Don't try to play with me. What makes you think you are ready for the tournament," Bellatrix's eyes flashed.

"Well, I think that each of use has the talent to do well in this tournament and we have the right to enter as we are technically of age," Roderick pointed out.

"You are so young though. You are only fourteen." Bellatrix paused, "I don't want to see my baby get hurt."

"Mum, we could get hurt doing Quidditch or the Dueling team as well what makes this any different really?" Roderick asked.

"Well... it's just that..." Bellatrix seemed to have lost her steam.

"Mum, I just want to enter and so does she and we may not even be picked at all," Roderick said.

Bellatrix nodded slowly, "fine enter... If one of you is chosen though, please be careful."

"Mum, if you don't want me to I won't enter..." Roderick said and Gabrielle could tell he meant it he really did not want her to worry so much.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No, I want you to be happy and I know that the adults will watch over you. I just worry too much sometimes."

"Mrs. Lestrange we understand your concern, but we can handle ourselves you know." Gabrielle said walking over and hugging her. which was the first time she ever had.

Bellatrix looked warmly at the girl and returned the hug. "I know deary I just worry sometimes. It's a thing mums do."

"I know, but we love you for it," Gabrielle said.

Bellatrix smiled widely and hugged them both. "Thank you," she whispered.

"So, do you approve?" Fleur asked.

Bellatrix nodded, "Please keep them safe though."

"Of course we shall." Fleur said.

Bellatrix and Fleur left the room after that.

_'I got scared for a bit,'_ Roderick admitted once they had left.

_'So did I she is very scary when she wants to be.'_ Gabrielle thought.

Roderick nodded, _'time for breakfast I think. We should get dressed.'_

_'Right,'_ Gabrielle thought.

* * *

While all this was happening Harry and the others were staring at the Goblet which now sat in the entrance hall surrounded by an age line.

"So, does anyone know who already entered?" Draco asked.

"I heard Krum entered at night," Harry said as more people began to surround the Goblet.

"Cedric entered last night as well," Neville said

The others nodded and heard cheering coming from the distance. Fred and George Weasley came running towards the Goblet confidently.

"Why are you two so happy?" Ginny asked.

"We've done it! A couple of drops of aging potions each!" George said excitedly.

"Are you sure it is going to work?" Ginny said as she slid into Harry's arms. The two seemed to be inseparable lately which drove Ron crazy.

"As sure as I am about you and Harry snogging in the corridor this morning little sister," Fred replied.

"What were you spying on us?" Ginny asked.

"Don't ask don't tell little sister of ours," George said smugly.

"Alright fine lets see if this works," Ginny said.

They both drank their potions and stepped past the line. Nothing happened and everyone cheered. The twins put their names in to goblet and turned around to leave.

The goblet suddenly glowed and threw them out of the circle and the hit th ground a few feet away. They sat up with matching long white beards.

The group laughed at the twins.

Neville pointed at them, "You two look like miniature Dumbledores!"

"You said it would work!" Fred said attacking George, but they were laughing.

"I should have warned the school to not try an aging potion," came a voice from the top of the staircase. Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled, "I would never miss a chance to have a good prank though."

"You should get to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pompfrey will help you get rid of those marvelous beards." Dumbledore said chuckling as the Bauxbatons students came inside in a line. The ones of age stood in front of The goblet in a line.

Harry and the others looked at the end of the line and gasped. Roderick and Gabrielle were standing there with slips of parchment in their hands.

"I wonder what they will look like with beards," Harry said after nudging Ginny.

"I don't know I guess we'll find out." Ginny said.

Draco leaned forward waiting for it to happens as they got closer to the goblet.

Roderick and Gabrielle looked at the others and waved. It was their turn to put their names in.

"Here it comes." Draco said smilint.

Their names went in and they stepped out of the circle to everyone's surprise beardless.

The group got up and walked over to Roderick and Gabrielle.

"How did you two do it? How did you get past the age line and trick the cup into thinking you were of age," Draco asked in shock.

"We found a technicality!" Gabrielle said proudly.

"What is it," Draco asked excitedly.

"The Veela bond made us of age in the eyes of magical world." Roderick said.

"So we could enter."

The group gasped then laughed a little. Draco looked at them. "That's so uncool of you two," he said while laughing.

"We think of it more as the ultimate prank," Roderick said smiling.

The group laughed again. "Come on let's get breakfast," Harry said.

"Let's I could eat a horse," Roderick said.

However before they could enter Ron stopped them. "You two cheated to get in and I am going to expose you to Dumbledore," He said pointing to Roderick and Gabrielle

"You must be Ginny's brother," Roderick said while ignoring what Ron had said.

"Yes I am we met at the cup," He said smugly.

"Ah that's right. You're the one who hurt Harry by saying those things to him," Roderick's eyes narrowed as his hair turned a fiery red in anger, "I don't think that was right for you to do."

"Well I don't think it's right for him to date my sister," Ron said.

"Oh and why not? She clearly is happy with him and he is happy with her. Maybe you are a bit jealous that Harry chose her and not you." Roderick smiled smugly.

"What? That's not true it's his lose for choosing to be a Slytherins friend rather tahn mine," Ron said hotly.

Roderick laughed, "it doesn't seem like a loss. He has friends around him right now and he is dating a pretty girl who seems to love him and vice-versa."

_'You are prettier though,'_ he added through the bond to Gabrielle who smiled appreciatively.

Ron sputtered before stomping away towards Dumbledore.

The group laughed and headed for breakfast.

"I can't wait to see his face," Gabrielle said taking some bacon.

Roderick began eating before turning to Harry, "are you sure he doesn't fancy you mate? Ginny might have competition."

Harry gaged and stated to mime vomit.

"If I did swing for the other team I could do better than him," He said sarcastically.

Ginny punched his arm lightly, "You would never swing that way because I'm around."

"Very true I was making a point though."

"I know you were sweetie," Ginny whispered. Ron stormed into the Great Hall and glared at the group angrily. Ginny took this moment to kiss Harry on the lips softly.

Ron just glared at them the smirked as turned to Dumbledore.

"Yes Mr. Weasley how can I help you?"

"Professor those two kids from Beuxabaton entered and they are clearly underage," Ron said while pointing at Roderick and Gabrielle.

"No, a special set of circumstances had allowed them to enter with their guardians approval."

"I'm surprised that Potter brat didn't find a way around the rules," Ron muttered forgetting that Dumbledore was right in front of him.

"Mr. Wesleay what did you say?"

Ron's face turned red. "Harry Potter. He is always finding ways to break rules. He would just love a chance to become more famous and entering this tournament is the perfect chance."

"Mr. Weasley I would avvise you not to speak ill of your fellow Gryffindor like that."

"He's a traitor sir, he hangs out with Slytherins." Ron glared at Harry, "he's corrupting my sister."

"There is nothing wrong with inter house relations Mr. Weasley."

"But Slytherin sir. They all are dark wizards," Ron said while looking at Dumbledore.

"That is not true Mr. Weasley Mrs. Lestrange was a Slytherin."

"And so was her husband and he was Dark. And Potter praises that Snape guy but he was a slimy git I bet." Ron realized as he spoke that his voice grew louder.

Harry held his fork as his knuckles turned white. The whole group was able to hear Ron by now.

"Mr. Weasley Snape was a good friend of mine and you would do well to respect the dead."

Ron muttered incoherently as he glared at Harry and the others.

"Please go enjoy breakfast Mr. Weasley."

Ron continued glaring for another second. "Yes sir," he muttered.

"So, is always an arse," Fleur said

Ginny shook her head, "at home he is a little better. He is like this when Harry is around."

"I really hope he stays out of our business," Gabrielle said.

"I do too," Roderick whispered.

Harry finally let go of his fork and pushed his food away.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked carefully

"Not hungry," he muttered as he rose from the table and began to walk away.

Ginny and Roderick caught him by the wrist and robes.

"Harry sit down don't let the git get to you like this," Roderick said seriously

Harry looked at the table and took a deep breath. "Sorry," he said hesitantly.

"It's alright, just let him be a git don't let it get to you," Ginny said

Harry nodded and began to eat slowly. "Dumbledore did not look happy with Ron," Harry said cheerfully.

"No Dumbledore held Snape in high regard. Remember he used to tell us about him all the time when he would visit," Roderick said.

"He was a brave man. I wish I could have met him," Harry said as he finished his food.

"Yeah, but he went down fighting," Roderick said as their large group came together.

Draco was the first to speak. "What made Ronald so flustered during the meal?"

"Roderick and Gabrielle being granted entry into the tournament," Ginny said.

"Of course as always it ended up being my fault," Harry sighed.

Ginny smacked his arm, "It's not your fault so stop brooding."

"Fine," Harry said and the other boys smirked.

"Poor Harry, Ginny has you whipped," Neville said.

Harry blushed and looked at Neville. "At least I snog my girlfriend," he said playfully.

"I'm surprised they haven't shagged yet," Draco chimed in.

Harry and Ginny went scarlet.

"Oh and you and Hermione ones to talk, how many times did Gabrielle and I find you snogging each others brains out over the summer?" Roderick asked.

Draco turned red as well, "We don't share a bed like you and Gabrielle do."

"We're bonded we had to for those few months now it's more out of habit," Gabrielle said blushing.

"I'm sure you do something else out of habit," snickered Harry as he nudged Roderick's side.

"No Harry we actually don't do that," Roderick said turning red.

"Sure you and I don't play seeker for Gryffindor usually." Harry laughed as he put his arm instinctively around Ginny's slender waist.

"We don't Harry sharing a bed does not mean we have to at it like rabbits in heat," Gabrielle said.

Harry looked at the ground, "That's not an image I want to have in my head."

"You should not have brought it up then," Gabrielle said sticking her tongue out at him.

The group laughed and was broken up by Ron walking through the middle of them.

"Rude," Neville muttered.

The others agreed and stared at Ron as he went up the staircase.

"At least he can get no worse right?" Draco asked.

"Please don't jinx us Draco," Hermione said quietly.

"Right sorry," Draco said and they talked about more interesting subjects.

* * *

Harry was surprised when Halloween rolled around he was both sad and excited as it was also the selection of the champions.

Ginny looked over at Harry. Halloween was always a touchy time for him and she understood why. He lost his father that day and everyone praised him. "The feast will be great this year," she whispered while giving his hand a squeeze.

"I guess it will be," Harry said trying to cheer up.

She kissed his lips softly, "If you cheer up by the end of tonight there is more where that came from."

"I will try harder, now come on we should get down to the hall so we don't miss the selection." Harry said

They walked hand-in-hand to the hall and sat next to their friends. The hall was filling up quickly and the three headmasters stood at the staff table as well as Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch.

Since it was a special event Harry's whole group sat together at the Gryffindor table which seemed to annoy Ron to no end not that they cared.

"It is now time for the champions selection," Dumbledore said.

The crowd grew silent as Dumbledore strode over to the Goblet. The fire rose and changed color. A charred piece of parchment shot out and Dumbledore snatched it. "The champion of Durmstrang is... Victor Krum!"

The crowd cheered as Krum rose up and went into the room on the side of the Great Hall.

"Bravo, Victor always knew you could do it!" Karkaroff said loudly.

"I bet he was the only one in his school that entered," Harry muttered.

"It really would not surprise me." Neville said as the goblets flames turned blue white again.

Dumbledore reached into the air and caught the parchment. "The champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory!"

The group clapped as Cedric followed Krum through a door.

The crowd grew silent again.

When the clapping died down the fire turned a bright blue white again and shot another name out.

"The champion for Bauxbaton is...Roderick Lestrange!"

Everyone gasped in surprise. Gabrielle instinctively pulled Roderick behind her to protect him. _'You are the champion,'_ she thought quietly. After a minute he rose and walked slowly to the door.

The Bauxbaton group however cheered as he walked through the door.

_'Who would have thought I would actually win?'_ Roderick thought to Gabrielle nervously.

_'I believed in you sweetie,'_ she thought and sent loving thoughts through the bond.

These thoughts calmed Roderick as he went.

"Well then now that the champions have been chosen we will..." Dumbledore trailed off as the Goblet glowed blue white again and shot out another name that he caught on reflex.

"Harry Potter," He called out.

Harry stared at the floor as he heard people cry out in outrage. He faintly heard Ginny calling his name.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and spoke again, "Harry Potter!"

"Come on Harry," Ginny said getting him t stand and walked up to Dumbledore.

_'Roderick, Harry was chosen as a fourth champion,'_ Gabrielle thought quietly.

Dumbledore studied Harry as he walked past and then lead Harry through the door. Once the door closed the other three champions turned around and looked at Harry. Roderick tried to give Harry a weak smile.

"Halloween really is not a good night for you is it?" Roderick asked trying to cheer Harry up a little bit.

Harry looked down sadly, "no it's not." Harry walked to a corner and began to brood.

_'Now he is moping again,'_ Roderick thought to Gabrielle.

_'Try and cheer him up because here comes the teachers,'_ She warned as the door opened and Madame Maxime walked in followed by Fleur, Dumbledore, Karkaroof, and Bagman and Crouch.

"This is an outrage Dumbledore! Two champions from Hogwarts it is unacceptable!," Karkaroff bellowed as he grabbed Harry. "What did you do boy!"

"Let him go Karkaroff!" Cedric said he personally may not know Harry, but Neville spoke highly of him and Neville usually had good character judgement.

Dumbledore shot sparks out of his wand to get everyone's attention. "Harry did you ask someone to put your name in and did you know your name was put in?"

"No I swear I didn't," Harry said.

"Of course E is lying!" Madame Maxime said slipping into her accent.

"No Madame Harry would never lie about this sort of thing," Roderick said.

"How can you be so sure Mr. Lestrange?" Karkaroff spat.

"Because Harry hates being famous and always has, he had no desire to enter in this part of the tournament. He was happy playing seeker for Hogwarts," Roderick said while Harry nodded thankful he had a friend here to back him up. Possibly two with Cedric.

Krkaroff and Madame Maxime looked outraged still. "This can not be legal Mr. Crouch"

"There is nothing that can be done, The Goblet of Fire represents a binding magical contract Mr. Potter has to compete or he may die," Crouch said grimly.

"Now hold on that does not add up," Cedric said as Krum nodded his agreement.

"What does not add up Mr. Diggory?" Crouch said disdainfully. "A contract is a contract."

"Well yeah, but if Harry unlike the three of us did not put his name in then wouldn't whoever put his name in be the one with their magic bound to participate?" Cedric asked.

Dumbledore finally spoke again, "I'm afraid the binding happens with whoever's name is drawn. The true question though is how the Goblet was tricked into thinking there are four schools."

Karkaroff gave a rough laugh, "It's obvious! That boy used Dark Magic to trick the Goblet."

"Oh that's rich coming from you Karkaroff," Said a ruff voice from the doorway.

They all turned to find Mad-Eye limping towards them,

"Alastor!" Dumledore said carefully. "What would you suggest happened then?"

"Obviously an exceptionally powerful dark wizard confunded the goblet. This would be power beyond that of any student," Moody said.

"How convenient Mad-Eye. Why would a dark wizard be in Hogwarts?" Karkaroff asked while absent-mindedly running his hand over his forearm.

"Why not? The Potters are believed to have defeated The Dark Lord, that made them plenty of enemies who aren't in jail. Maybe someone's hoping for Potter to die in this tournament," He said lowly.

Harry looked up in fear. "I don't want this," he whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile Roderick was letting Gabrielle watch everything unfold from his point of view.

Harry other friends who were listening to Gabrielle all paled at the suggestion.

* * *

"Now, Alastor why would you say something like that? It stands that Potter is now a part of this and we cannot change that," Bagman said.

Moody laughed as he turned to Dumbledore. "I believe you must tell them the rules and such now."

"No that's me Alator," Crouch said stepping forward.

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Harry thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Roderick, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard … very important."

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

The champions nodded slowly. Harry must have not been looking too good because Roderick put his arm around Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"Now I think you all should head to bed I'm sure there are parties waiting for you. Harry, I shall be sending a letter to your family tonight," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up in fear, "If Mum doesn't kill me Sirius will..."

"I think they'll be more worried than anything," Roderick said.

Harry nodded as they began to leave the chamber. "Why me?" he asked Roderick quietly.

"I don't know Harry, but on the bright side you have all of us," Roderick said.

Harry smiled slightly as he nodded his head, "I hope you win."

"Hey, my concern now is getting you through this," Roderick said.

"Thanks," Harry whispered. They reached the Grand Staircase and Harry reluctantly began to climb it.

"Harry, we'll be their when everyone gets here," Roderick said and Harry knew he meant Harry' mother and probably all the other adults of Malfoy Manor

Harry nodded, "Thanks Roderick. Have a good night." He walked slowly back to the common room.

* * *

Roderick walked to the carriage and sure enought was greeted by several happy students.

"Congratulations!" they shouted jubilantly while cheering and patting him on the back.

"Thanks," Roderick said with a fake smile.

Gabrielle gave him a knowing look. 'Were talking later,' she thought firmly. Roderick nodded and butterbeer was soon being passed around.

Finally though Gabrielle found an opportunity and pulled Roderick into their room.

"What else happened in the chamber," she said slowly.

"We were given the day and time of the first task and Dumbledore said he would write our family," Roderick said.

"How's Harry holding up?" she asked quietly.

"About as well as could be expected," Roderick said with a sigh.

Gabrielle pulled him into a close hug, _'We have to watch out for him.'_

_'I know, but I also have to worry about these tasks.'_ Roderick thought

"I know and I am here to help you," she whispered while kissing his cheek.

"I know, and I think Harry and I need all the help we can get." Roderick said

"Of course. I will help you win don't worry." Gabrielle hugged her husband lightly.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry just entered the common room.

He was met with a very loud Gryffindor party.

"How did you do it?" George asked.

"I didn't," he said while trying to walk through the crowd.

"Oh at least it's a Gryffindor!" Angelina Johnson said.

Harry nodded slightly and made his way over to the couch by the fireplace.

"Harry," Ginny said sitting beside him and keeping the others away.

Harry looked up and tried to smile. "Hey Gin," he whispered quietly.

"Need someone to talk to?" She asked.

Harry shrugged but turned to her. "I didn't do it. I don't want to be in it."

"I know that and so do your friends," Ginny said soothingly as the others began to enjoy the party.

"I can't back out though... if I do I can die." He looked at Ginny and pulled her closer, "I don't want all this bloody attention."

"It'll be ok you have me," She said.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks Ginny. I really need you right now."

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Dumbledore asked if I entered and I said no. Karkaroff said that I used dark magic to enter which is not true. I would never do something like that." Harry glanced at Ginny and spoke again, "We do not know what the first challenge is. We can't ask teachers for help and we only have our wands."

"They won't tell any of you what your facing?" She asked.

Harry shook his head and then said the one thing that he could only tell Ginny. "I'm scared," he whispered softly.

"It's okay to be scared I'm sure the other three are as well and they sighed up for this," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and then noticed Ron glaring at the two of them.

"Let's just get this over with Weasley what do you want?" Harry asked glancing at him

"I knew you would somehow get in. Of course the Great Harry Potter needed some of the glory." Ron spat.

"I did not want to be a part of this tournament!"

"Sure you didn't. Danger, Fame, Money, why wouldn't you want to be a part of this Potter!"

"I don't want or need any more of any of those things!"

"Sure you don't. Who would ever not want more fame or money? And now you are dragging my sister along for the ride. If you hurt her at all I will hex you to oblivion!" Ron shouted which caused the common room to grow quiet.

"Ron I don't want any of this and if you try to take Ginny or point that wand at me you will regret it," Harry said coldly.

"What would you do to me Potter. You wouldn't do anything without your dear friends to cover your back." Ron yelled.

"I don't need anyone to beat you and I also don't need to wait until your back is turned," Harry said

"Ron cut it out!" Ginny shouted while standing up.

"Yeah Ron that's enough," Fred said standing in front of him.

Ron glared at his brother and sister, "You guys are fools."

"No Ron you are a fool," Ginny said.

Ron scowled before storming up to his dormitory.

"So life just gets better, Harry sighed.

Ginny frowned and looked at Harry, "He isn't worth the time."

"I know, I hate Halloween," Harry sighed.

Ginny nodded and rubbed Harry's neck. "Relax sweetie."

Harry relaxed and leaned back against her.

"Good," Ginny whispered into his ear softly.

"Thank you Ginny," Harry sighed.

"Anytime Harry. That's what I'm here for," she kissed his cheeks.

Harry began to drift off.

"Ginny, I'm getting tired," Harry said.

"Shhhh just rest. I'll keep you safe right here." She whispered while running her hands through his hair.

"Thanks Ginny, I think I'll need you a lot in the next few weeks," Harry said The party had basically ended with Rons shouting.

"I'll always be here for you Harry. Now let's sleep, you will have a long day tomorrow if Dumbledore already owled your Mum and Sirius." Ginny kissed him softly.

"Yeah I guess so," Harry sighed and he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see from this chapter we are gearing up for a very interesting tournament! That's all for now see you next chapter!**


	6. Wand Weighing and Dragons

**A/N: New chapter! Thanks to my co-author xdninja05. Our previous beta Magsforever who edited the first three chapters so they are good now. ANyway she left to work on her fics, but she did great work before she left. Thanks also to out new beta and my good friend, SkyeElf who did this chapter. Chapters four and five have yet to be edited as I have not sent them to Skye yet. **

**After that long authors note...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry woke in the common room confused as to what he was doing there.

He looked tried to sit up and noticed that Ginny was laying on top of him. His felt the blush creep up his face.

"Ginny, come on it's time to get up," Harry said gently.

"Don't want to, it's too early," she groaned while clutching Harry. Her eyes suddenly opened and she stared at Harry. Her face blushed deep red.

"Hi," Harry said awkwardly.

"Hey," Ginny whispered quietly.

"So, that stuff about the tournament wasn't a bad dream?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny shook her head, "It wasn't, sadly. Neither is this though." She kissed him gently.

"That helps," Harry said happily

"So, no moping around today. I won't allow it," Ginny whispered firmly.

"I don't think I will have the time, mum will be here soon," Harry sighed.

"I'll be with you the whole time, unless you don't want me with you..." she said slowly.

"Please, even with Draco, Roderick and the others there, this will not be a fun time," Harry said.

Ginny grinned devilishly. "I bet I can make it fun," she whispered in his ear.

"I am not so sure," Harry said thinking of his mother, Sirius and Remus.

Ginny pouted, "You're being a party pooper." She sat on top of him and smiled. "You can't go anywhere now, Champion Potter."

"So, I'm at your mercy?" Harry asked.

She grinned slyly, "Yes, you are at my mercy."

"What happens now?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you want, Harry," she said simply.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her deeply pulling her up against him.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and leaned her weight into him. Her lips parted as they touched his.

Harry's tongue came out to meet hers.

Ginny groaned as her tongue wrapped around his. She pulled him closer.

Harry's hand slid to the underside of her thighs.

Ginny moaned quietly as her hand groped at his chest.

"Ginny, we... should... stop." Harry groaned between kisses.

Ginny just groaned and continued snogging him.

"Ginny... we really should before someone finds us," Harry groaned again.

Ginny stopped and nodded. "Sorry I got into the moment," she whispered while blushing deeply.

"It's alright," Harry said, trying to catch his breath.

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She lifted her head up before speaking. "It was nice... Waking up in your arms," Ginny's blush deepened as she stared into his eyes.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy it," Harry said.

She kissed his cheek quickly, "We can keep this our little secret if you want."

"For now yes, but if that keeps up one day we may not stop," Harry said blushing.

"Only when the time is right," Ginny whispered.

"We should get ready," Harry sighed.

Ginny pouted but agreed, "I guess you are right."

"Race you?" Harry offered.

"You're on Potter," she said with a grin and ran up to her dorm.

Harry sprinted up to his and was running down, his hair still wet, to the common room ten minutes later.

Ginny took a little bit longer and found Harry back on the couch, "No fair, girls take longer to get ready."

"Maybe, but you agreed to the race," Harry said.

"Okay you win. What do you want as a prize?" she asked innocently.

"How about a kiss, before I go out and face the day?" Harry asked.

"You mean before WE go out and face the day," she said and kissed his lips softly.

"What would I do without you?" Harry asked.

"You would be hopeless, cute but hopeless." she replied with a smile.

"Hey! I... okay, yeah, you're probably right," Harry said as they left the common room.

* * *

In the entrance hall they found the rest of their group waiting there. Roderick and Gabrielle included, they all looked nervous however and Harry saw why: standing behind them, looking like hawks, were Lily, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sirius, and Remus.

"Uh oh," Harry muttered.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as Lily and Sirius approached.

"You have some explaining to do, young man," she said hotly.

"I know, but can we all take this somewhere else please?" Harry pleaded.

Lily looked around and noticed students were watching curiously. "Fine, but where should we go?"

"Well, there is that room the house elves told us about at the end of last year. They called it the come and go room," Draco suggested

"Fine, can you show us the way. I think Sirius, Remus and I need to have a chat with Harry alone." Lily whispered dangerously.

"No," Draco said surprising the adults as all the others nodded.

"What do you mean no, Draco?" Lily questioned.

"We want to be there, we are not going to let you yell at Harry for something that isn't his fault," Draco said.

"Only one of you can come then. It will be up to Sirius, Remus, and I to see if it was something Harry did. So who is accompanying my son with us?"

"It should be Draco, or Roderick. Draco, because he's Harry's best friend and Roderick because he knows more about the situation." Nveille said as the group huddled together.

"What about Ginny?" Tracey asked.

Ginny stood in front of Harry. "I'm not leaving Harry's side," she said while staring into Lily's eyes.

Lily seemed stunned, "Fine, only those that live in our home may come," Lily said after a moment.

"I just said I won't leave Harry," Ginny said.

"Okay, you can stay as well," Lily sighed, not wanting a fight here.

Ginny looked over at Harry and pulled him closer, "Good."

"What about me?" Gabrielle asked hotly.

"Yeah, she will know anything that happens because of the bond," Roderick put in.

"Fine, Gabrielle too, no one else," Lily said.

The group nodded and Draco began leading the group to the come and go room.

* * *

He lead them to a tapestry of a man being beaten by trolls.

"Just where is this room, Draco?" his mother asked.

"Hold on," Draco said, walking up and down the hall.

A door suddenly appeared in front of the group. "What just happened?" a few of them asked.

"This is the come and go room," Draco said.

"I've never heard of it," Sirius said quietly, "and I know a lot of the secrets in Hogwarts."

"Not this one until now," Harry said, pushing the door open.

They stared at a room with several comfortable chairs and roaring fire.

"This place is really nice," Ginny said out loud. She looked at Harry, but his eyes were still full of fear.

"Harry, calm down," she said.

Harry looked at Ginny and took a breath. "Okay Gin," he muttered.

"Harry, will you all please sit?' Lily asked.

Harry sat and Ginny rushed into his lap. Sirius and Lily shot them a look but Ginny ignored it. The others all began filling in the chairs.

"So, what happened last night?" Lily asked.

"The Goblet called my name. I don't know how, but it did," Harry whispered while squeezing Ginny's hand gently.

"You didn't ask Roderick to put your name in?" Sirius asked carefully.

Harry stared at Sirius in surprise, "No I didn't."

"Sorry, Harry, but I had to be sure," Sirius said.

"I couldn't have anyways, you only get to present a slip of paper once," Roderick said.

"Then how did you do this, Harry? Why would you throw yourself into danger after your father and Snape sacrificed themselves for you!" Remus shouted.

"I didn't enter ,Remus! I would never want too!" Harry shouted back.

Ginny looked at Harry, there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Stop it already! Harry doesn't want any of this. He told me all of this already."

"He told me all this minutes after it happened," Roderick added.

Sirius looked up, "When did he tell you this, Ginny? If it is true I would think Harry would have avoided everyone as soon as it was possible."

"Not me, he can't avoid me," Ginny said.

"And why is that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I won't let him. I know when he needs to talk to someone," She said.

"So, if Harry did not do it, how did it happen?" Lily asked doubtfully.

"We don't know or I would tell you," Harry said.

The adults sighed. Lily turned to Sirius, "what do we do now?"

"The auror office has begun investigating, that's why the Longbottoms are there not here. As for Harry, he's stuck and we can't do anything about it," Sirius said.

Harry looked up nervously, "You guys... aren't mad at me?"

"Now that we know you did not enter, no now we're worried," Narcissa said.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered softly while clinging to Ginny.

"Don't be, Harry," Lupin said.

Harry shook his head, "I didn't want to do this."

"We know that," Neville said.

"What happens now?," Harry said nervously to the adults.

"We get you through this," Sirius said.

Harry nodded, "I want this to be over."

"We know, and we'll be here for you... both of you," Lily said remembering Roderick was in this too.

Roderick nodded, "Thanks, Aunt Lily."

"You all need to stick together now," Lily said.

The children nodded.

Lily turned to Sirius, "I need a word with you."

"Oh okay," Sirius said as they walked over to a corner.

Lily glanced over at Harry and Ginny. "Sirius, I think it is time that you give that talk to Harry. We forgot because of what happened after the cup." She took another glance behind her, "They have become very close."

"Roderick and Gabrielle seem to be even closer too," She added.

"Fine, fine Remus stays too, though," Sirius said.

Lily nodded, "Remus, can you come over here?"

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked

Sirius grinned wickedly, "You and I get to speak to Roderick and Harry, if you catch my drift."

"Oh no! you have to be kidding," Remus pleaded.

Sirius shook his head. "Would you rather have little Potters running around and an angry Molly?"

"Well, when you put it that way... fine," Remus sighed.

Lily grinned widely, "Thanks. James would have done the same in your place."

"We know. Boys, we need to talk to you," Remus said.

Neville, Draco, Roderick and Harry looked up. Lily was ushering the woman out slowly, the last two to leave were Gabrielle and Ginny.

Remus shook his head, "I meant Harry and Roderick only."

"Oh, uh alright..." Draco said awkwardly leading Neville out.

"Why not those two?" Sirius asked.

"They have better hormone control and Frank talked to them last summer," Remus said.

The door closed and the two adults gave each other awkward looks. They sat on a couch opposite of Harry and Roderick.

* * *

"How should we start, Moony?"

"I guess with the basic knowledge.." Remus sighed.

Sirius glanced at the boys. "Okay, so when a wizard and a witch love each other they begin to get... urges." He looked at Remus for support.

"These urges are completely natural," Remus went on.

Sirius continued, "However it is important that you control these urges. Or at least use precaution if the urges become to strong."

* * *

Outside the room, Gabrielle grabbed Ginny's shoulder, her face was completely red. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Roderick and Harry are getting the talk..."

Ginny blushed bright red, "Oh, they are?" Ginny asked.

Gabrielle nodded. Lily looked over, "What are you two doing that's making you blush so much?"

"I can hear the whole talk through the bond," Gabrielle said.

Lily froze, "I forgot about that... I'm guessing you are telling Ginny everything you are observing?"

They both nodded turning even more red.

Lily laughed slightly as she watched the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile Sirius got up and began pacing the floor, "you two should learn how to be safe in case the urge is too strong."

"Uh, Sirius, we can keep our pants on for this right?" Harry asked.

Sirius glared at Harry, "Of course you can, you pervert. Before we begin, I need to know something. I need to know the most that both of you have done... I won't tell anyone... Unless Lily threatens to hex my bits off. If she does, all information is fair game."

"Well, uh.." Harry trailed off as he and Roderick went red with no clue what to say to Sirius.

* * *

Gabrielle closed her eyes as she began shaking, "I can't believe Sirius just asked that..."

"What did he ask?" Ginny asked.

Gabrielle glanced at Lily, "He asked them... how far they have gone... with us."

"What business is it of his?" Ginny asked hotly.

"He said he wanted to know where to begin with explaining things to them," Gabrielle whispered.

Ginny nodded before turning bright red. "Harry's going to talk about this morning," she said a bit too loudly. Lily looked over towards her.

"What happened this morning?" Lily asked.

Ginny's blush deepened. "Nothing... nothing happened," she said a bit too quickly.

"Ginny, what happened?' Lily asked.

Ginny looked at the floor. "Well, Harry and I didn't go to bed in our dorms last night..."

"You two didn't do what I think you did?" Lily asked.

Ginny looked up in fear and shook her head, "No, Mrs. Potter... we fell asleep on the couch. We woke up in the morning and then..."

"Then what?" Lily asked carefully.

Ginny began to slowly answer. "We uhhh... almost didn't stop. I umm... I wouldn't have stopped if Harry didn't tell me we had to..."

"Well, we know who has the self control," Lily said.

Ginny looked at her feet again, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter..."

"It's alright, it's just hormones," Lily sighed.

Ginny gave a half-smile, "Thank you."

"No problem ,Ginny, but please be careful," Lily said as Gabrielle giggled.

Lily shot Gabrielle a look, "You need to be careful too young lady. Just because you are married does not mean you can be careless."

"I know, especially with how close Roderick and I came... " She said unknowingly out loud.

"How close you and Roderick came to what?" Lily asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Gabrielle asked.

Lily folded her arms and nodded, "Came close to what?"

"We sort of got into a very... heated snogging session the night we put our names in the goblet," She said awkwardly.

Lily frowned, "I'm assuming snogging was not the only thing involved..."

"Well, we may have gone a bit futher.." Gabrielle said.

"What do you mean by a bit further?" Lily asked.

"We sort of how did Ginny put it... almost didn't stop." Gabrielle said.

Lily stared at the two girls in shock, "And what if you two didn't stop?"

The girls looked down blushing.

"You two need to be more careful," Lily scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," they said together.

"Good. I'm sure Sirius is showing the boys how to be safe. That is not an excuse to go ahead though!"

"When will we know when to go on?" Ginny asked.

Lily put her finger to her lip, "There is no absolute time. You just know when you do."

"How though?" Gabrielle asked.

"I can't describe the feeling. You just know." Lily said.

"That sounds confusing," Gabrielle said.

"You will understand when it happens," Lily smiled while ruffling the girl's hair.

"Okay, well now what?" Ginny asked.

"I believe we wait for your boyfriends," Lily said.

"I think they are about done," Gabrielle said still red in the face.

* * *

Harry and Roderick soon exited the room. Both of their faces were red and they didn't look at Ginny or Gabrielle immediately. Sirius and Remus were laughing now until they saw Lily's face.

"What?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Did you explain everything. About being safe as well?" Lily had her hands on her hips.

"Yes, that was what we talked about first," Remus said.

"First? So there was more?"

"Yes, we went into a bit of detail," Sirius said.

Lily eyed him carefully, "I hope not too much detail, Padfoot."

"No, no..."Sirius said ,not looking at her.

"How come I don't believe you?" Lily asked while squinting her eyes.

"Because they are lying," Harry said still red in the face.

"Sirius Orion Black, what did you and Moony tell my boy!" Lily shouted.

"They went into fairly graphic detail on the subject," Roderick said just as Bellatrix walked down the corridor.

Bellatrix stared at Sirius and Remus, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"They went into very detailed sexual situations," Roderick said.

"Sirius and Remus, how could you!" Lily shouted angrily.

"Well, the opportunity for it was there and we just could not pass it up," Sirius said.

Lily smacked them both across the face, "Why would you do that to them!"

"It was funny," Sirius said.

"What exactly did you tell them Sirius? Tell me now!" Lily gave Sirius a dead stare.

So, Sirius went into a very VERY graphic description of all kinds of sex to Lily.

Lily's jaw dropped. Ginny, Gabrielle, Harry, and Roderick all continued to turn red and stared at the ground. "Sirius, you did not tell my boy all of that did you?"

"Twice now," Sirius said.

"Sirius leave. Now." Lily whispered through gritted teeth.

"To where?" Sirius asked backing away from her and Bellatrix.

"Away from the kids so you cannot corrupt their minds. Why would you tell them how to have sex!" Bellatrix heatedly whispered.

"All different kinds of sex!" Lily added.

"You told us to talk to them," Sirius said.

"Yeah, by telling them how to be safe and to know when the time was right and not just rush into it. I didn't expect you to teach them how to have sex though," Lily turned to Remus. "You allowed him to do this!"

"We did the other stuff to," Remus said backing away.

"But you didn't have to add the other stuff. What possessed you to do that?" Bellatrix asked.

"It was necessary and funny," Sirius said.

"I don't see how it could be necessary. Explain that to me Sirius," Lily spat.

"They, needed to know so it would not be awkward..." Sirius said

Lily sighed, "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"You two, however, are dead!" Bellatrix said.

Sirius gulped, "Remus my old friend. I think it is time we leave."

"I think you are right!" Remus said.

They both quickly dashed out of the corridor and headed out of the school. Lily turned to the four children, "I'm sorry you guys had to hear all of that."

"Yeah, we sort of are too," Ginny said.

"It's not your fault though," Gabrielle said.

Lily sighed, "Thanks girls. I just thought Sirius would have behaved himself..."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded while chuckling weakly, "Yes, really, Harry."

"Sirius never behaves," Harry said.

Lily looked at Ginny, "Someone else doesn't behave either."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at Harry, her face flushed once again, "She knows about this morning, Harry..."

"Oh, she does?" Harry asked nervous.

Lily nodded, "Ginny told me everything. She also said that you were the one to stop it. Harry, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, mum," Harry said awkwardly as Roderick chuckled.

Harry glared at Roderick, "What about you and Gabrielle."

"We aren't being taunted," Roderick said.

Harry frowned and looked at Ginny, "What do you wanna do now?"

"It's a weekend why not go for a fly and get away from everyone," Ginny suggested.

Harry grinned and held her hand, "That sounds amazing."

She took his hand and lead him away.

Roderick turned to Lily and Gabrielle, "I wonder what else they are going to do besides fly."

"Roderick!" Lily snapped.

Roderick blushed, "Sorry, Aunt Lily."

"So what about you two?" She asked.

They both blushed, "What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"What will you both be doing?" She asked.

"We will be... studying." Gabrielle said quickly.

"Studying?" Lily asked skeptically

Roderick nodded, "Yeah, I need to be prepared for the first task."

"Do you have any idea what the task is?" Lily whispered to them.

"Not a clue."

"Drat, well keep your eyes and ears open alright?" She asked.

They both nodded and began walking down the hall.

"And keep the snogging down!" She called after them.

Roderick and Gabrielle both blushed as the grabbed hands and rushed out of the corridor.

"You know that's the first thing they'll do now right?" Bellatrix asked.

Lily turned to Bellatrix, "Thanks to Sirius and Remus, we will be lucky if snogging is all they do..."

"That is sort of our fault too," Bellatrix sighed.

"I know, we should have told the children everything instead," Lily whispered.

"Why didn't we?"

"Because we put our trust into two of the biggest pranksters that have ever set foot in Hogwarts," Lily spat while wringing her hands. "Just wait until I see Sirius again."

"Leave some of him left for me, won't you?" Bellatrix asked.

Lily nodded while chuckling, "He will never know what hit him."

"No he won't," Bella said.

Harry stood outside with Ginny, it had been a bad few weeks the whole school other than the Gryffindors and his friends seemed to hat him because he was i the tournament and now he needed a break from them all.

They headed towards the edge of the forest and hid behind a tree. "I think we're all alone now, Ginny," he whispered softly.

"I think you're right, Mr. Potter," She said stepping closer to him.

"What should we do now then, Harry?" She stroked his side.

"First let's get under this," Harry said holding up his invisibility cloak.

Ginny grinned, "Now no one can see what we do. I love how you think Harry."

Harry draped the cloak over her and was about to slip under it as well when he heard a gruff voice.

"Harry?" The voice asked.

Harry turned around and saw Hagrid. "Yes, it's me Hagrid," he called out.

"Glad I caught you I got summat to show ya," Hagrid said.

Harry looked up at Hagrid, "What is it?" He glanced at where Ginny was concealed, "Can it wait, Hagrid?"

"No, nows the best time," Hagrid said.

Harry felt Ginny brush next to him and then he nodded, "Okay Hagrid. Are we going to your hut?"

"No, we need to go into the forest a bit," Hagrid said.

Harry eyed the forest cautiously. "Isn't it dangerous, Hagrid?"

"Not as long as you're with me," He said.

Harry nodded, "Let me get under my cloak just in case."

"Alright, hurry up Harry and stay quiet," He said.

Harry nodded and slipped under the cloak with Ginny. "I'm ready," he whispered.

* * *

"Right, follow me," Hagrid said and to their surprise he first knocked on the Beuaxbaton carriage.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look as Madame Maxime exited the carriage.

Just as they were about to follow, Roderick and Gabrielle stuck their heads out watched them leave then exchanged a look with each other, got out and began to follow as well.

"What are they doing here too?" Harry whispered to Ginny as they began to follow the four into the forest.

"Following and look they are trying to keep out of sight," Ginny said.

Harry nodded as the group soon stopped in front of them. "To think I was expecting to have a romantic evening with you, Miss Weasley, and now we are in the Forbidden Forest."

"Well, sometimes, things change," Ginny shrugged.

Harry sighed, "I guess they do."

In front of them Hagrid met with a red-headed man. He had many scars and burns across his arms.

_'Does he look fimiliar?'_ Roderick asked Gabrielle through the bond.

_'A bit, but you know we're being followed ,right?'_

Roderick turned around, _'I don't see anyone?'_

_'Oh Roderick, what would you do without me?'_ She thought taking a few steps back and poking Harry on the forehead.

Harry gasped. "How did you know we were here?" he whispered while he poked his head out from the cloak.

"Well, you're not exactly quiet and also, invisibility cloaks can't fool Veela eyes," She said smiling.

Harry looked next to him, "I guess you know that Ginny is here too."

"Yes, but we're all going to lose those two if we don't move," Gabrielle said.

Harry nodded and threw the cloak back over his head, "What is Hagrid trying to show us?" he whispered.

"We don't know, but we were curious," Gabrielle said.

As they got closer Ginny gasped. "Guys that's Charlie who Hagrid is talking to."

"I knew I saw him somewhere, but what on Earth is he doing here?" Roderick asked.

The answer came in the form of a very loud roar and a spurt of fire that narrowly missed Hagrid, Maxime and Charlie.

The kids backed up a little in fright. "Dragons..." Harry whispered fearfully as he clutched Ginny, "We have to fight dragons?"

"Really! Dragons," Roderick said sounding just as scared as Harry.

"Let's get closer," Gabrielle suggested and got within earshot of the adults.

* * *

"There beautiful Charlie!" Hagrid said

"Yes, but they are very ferocious beasts and for some reason they wanted nesting mothers," Charlie sighed.

Hagrid's eyes gleamed. "Nesting..." he muttered as his eyes wandered to a clutch of eggs.

Charlie glared at Hagrid, "The eggs are counted Hagrid so I would not get any ideas."

"What, I wouldn't... Charlie, I learned after Norbert me house is to small for a dragon," Hagrid sighed as a large black one lashed against it's chains.

Charlie chuckled, "Could the fact that you live in a wooden house also be a factor Hagrid?"

"Well, maybe," Hagrid sighed.

Charlie looked back towards the dragons. "I can't believe Harry and the kid Roderick have to go up against the dragons."

"They can do it," Hagrid said with confidence.

"Maybe, I just hope neither of them get the Horntail," Charlie said.

Hagrid looked up happily, "A Horntail? Charlie! I've always wanted to see one o' 'em!"

"Can't imagine why. I love dragons too and even I think these things are vicious," Charlie said.

"Charlie, what do they have to do? You can't expect a single witch or wizard to go against a full grown dragon, especially a nesting mum." Hagrid eyes drifted towards the Horntail.

"Something to do with getting past them," Charlie said.

"You can't tell me more, I guess," Hagrid said as he stepped a little closer to the Horntail.

"No, I can't, but are you sure she should be here?" Charlie asked gesturing to Madame Maxime.

Hagrid nodded, "She is interested in magical creatures just as much as I am."

"She also has one of the younger champions," Charlie said suspiciously.

"Who is also one of Harry's best friends," Hagrid pointed out.

Charlie just sighed.

* * *

"I think we should go," Roderick muttered.

The other three nodded and headed back towards the carriage.

"Dragons, and that's just the first task," Harry groaned

Roderick gave Harry a look, but before they could say goodbye Ginny had thrown the cloak over the both of them and pulled him away.

"What don't get to say goodbye now?" Roderick said to the air

Harry turned toward the sound but was instantly pulled into Ginny's arms. Her lips crashed against his as she tried to hide her concern in the kiss.

"What was that for?" Harry asked when they separated.

Ginny looked at the ground. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered slowly.

"You won't, I just need to think of something," Harry sighed.

Ginny nodded softly and buried her face into his chest.

Harry sighed why could life not be easy?

Ginny looked up into his emerald eyes and smiled weakly. "Sorry Harry," she whispered.

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"Getting upset. If anyone has a reason to, it's you who should be upset. You didn't volunteer to do this and now you have to face a dragon." Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I know, but I'll find a way, I just have to think," Harry said.

"I'll help you. Now that we know what it is, we can ask your mum for help too... and when she is not around we can ask Sirius," Ginny's face flushed as she remembered what Sirius and Remus had said to Roderick, Harry, Gabrielle, and her.

"I guess, but what about Roderick he's going to need help too," Harry said.

"Of course we will help him too, I'm more concerned about you, though, Harry."

"Okay, I guess we just have to refocus. This task comes first," Harry said.

Harry heard someone walking towards them.

Harry and Ginny stiffened. They were still under the cloak, luckily and were not visible to most people.

"Harry, are you still out here? I need to tell you something?" Roderick asked.

Harry stuck his head out of the cloak, "Yeah, I'm here mate."

"Oh, good, I did not want to hunt through Hogwarts. I need to tell you tomorrow is the weighing of the wands," Roderick said confusing Harry and Ginny.

"What's that?" Ginny asked while poking her head out of the cloak as well.

"A wand inspection where they make sure it's ready and safe to be used in this tournament. Oh, and interviews and pictures," Roderick said.

Harry's face sank, "Interviews... pictures."

"I know, that's why I'm telling you now rather than having you find out tomorrow," Roderick said

"Thanks, mate. What do you think we should do about the dragons?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well actually, for you I have an idea," Roderick said.

Harry looked up, "What sort of idea?"

"Well, think here what are you better at than almost everyone in the school and here as guests?" Roderick asked.

Harry thought hard, "Well there is pranking, and getting in trouble and... and..."

Ginny grinned as she added in quietly, "snogging."

"Did not need to know that, but all those won't help you here. Come on, Harry, think," Roderick said.

"Well, I guess I am good at flying," Harry finally said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Exactly!" Roderick said.

"How is flying going to help me? All we get is a wand," Harry scratched his head confused.

"Come on Harry, keep thinking!"

Ginny caught on, "Come one, Harry, you are so good at flying that some would even say you could fly circles around dragons."

"How can I.." Harry trailed off. To get past the dragon he had to fly. To fly he needed his broom. To get his broom he needed.. "A summoning charm!" Harry said

Roderick grinned, "There ya go, mate. For a minute I thought you were as thick as Weasley."

"What about you though?" Harry asked.

Roderick frowned slightly, "We can't have the same tactic or else people will be suspicious. Gabrielle and I will figure something out for sure. Maybe a summoning charm on whatever we have to get. It's so simple that the judges would overlook it."

"Still, thanks mate," Harry said.

"No problem, Harry," he looked at Ginny and then back at Harry, "it seems like I interrupted something... I'll be on my way."

"Thank you," Ginny said.

Harry draped the cloak back over them, "So now we have a plan, Ginny."

"Yes, now you learn a charm and we all worry about him," She sighed, watching Roderick reenter the carriage.

"He should have used the easy plan and left me to figure it out," Harry whispered.

"He wants you to get through this," She said

Harry nodded, "I know but he just gave up an easy way to win the task."

"Why are you not happy?" She asked.

"I just... I don't want someone to get hurt trying to protect me. I don't want it to happen again," he whispered sadly as his eyes met Ginny's.

"Harry, this is different," Ginny said.

"I know it is. I just want it to be over so you and I can relax by the lake," Harry smiled slightly.

"Then get through this," She said.

Harry nodded slightly, "I will, for you."

"Good, come on lets get to the castle before curfew," Ginny said.

"Did I just hear right? Miss Weasley wants to be back before curfew?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, because I want to kiss you and not have to worry about teachers," She smiled

Harry blushed, "I believe that is a marvelous idea." He quickened his pace towards the castle.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you liked it leave a review please. Thanks again to out previous beta Magsforever and our current beta SkyeElf check both of them out they are amazing authors! **


	7. Preparations

**A/N: Thank you to my co-author xdninja05. Check out his profile for some other stories we do as well as his own awesome stories. Also thanks to SkyeElf our beta for this story and my good friend go to her profile and read some amazing stories. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry sat alone in a room thinking of how difficult things had become lately.

Ginny watched him from the doorway cautiously. Harry had become reserved even to her over the past week and she was determined to figure out why.

"Harry please talk to me," Ginny pleaded as she entered the room.

"I don't know, it's just with the wand ceremony in an hour, it seems so much more real for some reason." Harry said

Ginny nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "I know Harry, but the sooner it is over, the sooner we can relax."

"I know, but this is so intense," He said

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm here for you," Ginny whispered soothingly into his ear.

Harry leaned against her, mentally tapped out.

Ginny pulled him into her arms. "Just rest and relax until the weighing," she whispered gently.

Harry relaxed against her looking exhausted.

"Good, just fall asleep, dear," she whispered as her eyes began to droop as well.

Hours later they were woken by someone clearing their throat.

Professor McGonnagall stared at the two children on the couch, "What is going on here Mr. Potter?"

"I was sleeping," Harry said.

"Why was Miss Weasley with you then?" she asked as her lips thinned.

"We were just sleeping, Professor, it's been a stressful few days," Harry said.

McGonnagall studied the two for a moment before nodding, "So it has, Mr. Potter. I have come to fetch you for the weighing of the wands, though. I believe you are already late."

"Right! I'm coming!" Harry said.

Ginny pecked his cheek while whispering good luck. McGonnagall shot her a look before following Harry.

* * *

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harry asked.

McGonnagall smirked, "Mr. Potter, it would be wise to lock doors if you did not want to be caught..."

"We weren't doing anything," Harry said.

"I know Potter, just for future reference."

"Duely noted," Harry grumbled as they made it to the room the wand weighing was going to take place in.

The other champions were already inside and Roderick gave him a look. The heads of the schools were also present as well as Mr. Ollivander, and what appeared to be reporters.

Harry sighed,_ 'Here we go again.'_ He thought,

Bagman clapped his hands together, "It seems our final champion has arrived."

"Yes, sorry, I dozed off," Harry said sitting next to Roderick.

Roderick smirked while the others gave him a reproachful look. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I believe we can proceed now."

"Yes, of course, welcome to the wand weighing," Bagman said.

The champions murmured in response and Bagman continued, "Mr. Ollivander here will be examining each champion's wand to see if it can compete with the champion. Afterwards we will have photos and a short interview with all the champions."

"Alright, are all champions ready?" He asked.

They all nodded and Mr. Ollivander stepped forward.

"Then we'll start with Mr. Krum," Olivander said.

Krum strutted confidently over to Ollivander as he handed him his wand.

"Hmm," said Mr. Olhivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I … however …"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes … hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees … quite rigid … ten and a quarter inches … Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand.

"Next, Mr. Diggory."

Cedric withdrew his wand from his pocket before handing it to Ollivander confidently.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand, "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn … must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches … ash … pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition … You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Lestrange, if you would?"

Roderick and Harry eyed their wands, each were covered in finger prints. He hastily wiped his and handed it to Ollivander.

"Here sir," he whispered.

"Oh, another one of mine, correct?" He asked and Roderick nodded.

"Let's see Ebony 12 3/4 inches, very well suited to the one of kind and rebellious individuals as well as those who are good with battle magic and Transfiguration. You really should treat it more," Ollivander said examining the jet black wand. He made a bunch of flowers.

"Excallent!" He said handing it back.

"Now, Mr. Potter," He said

Harry swallowed audibly as he withdrew his wand and handed it to Ollivander nervously.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ohlivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry could remember too. He could remember it as though it had happened yesterday …

Four summers ago, on his eleventh birthday, he had entered Mr. Ollivander's shop with Hagrid to buy a wand. Mr. Ollivander had taken his measurements and then started handing him wands to try. Harry had waved what felt like every wand in the shop, until at last he had found the one that suited him – this one, which was made of holly, eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Mr. Ollivander had been very surprised that Harry had been so compatible with this wand. "Curious," he had said, "curious," and not until Lily asked what was curious had Mr. Olhivander explained that the phoenix feather in Harry's wand had come from the same bird that had supplied the core of Lord Voldemort's.

Not that Harry really cared himself, but some people might and he hoped Olivander would not reveal that.

Harry had never shared this piece of information with anybody other than Draco, Neville and Roderick, as well as the adults.

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's.

Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table, "You may go back to your lessons now – or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-"

Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Harry got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er – yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, who Harry had a great dislike of when she had put out lies about werewolves whose eyes were upon Harry again, "And then perhaps some individual shots."

Harry and Roderick both groaned at Rita's words.

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl.

Rita insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last an hour and a half later, they were free to go.

* * *

"Can't believe it took that long," Harry muttered to Roderick.

"At least it's over and we did not have to talk to that women," Roderick said.

Harry nodded as the entered the Great Hall to eat.

"There you two are," Fleur said.

"Sorry, the weighing took a little longer than expected, especially with Harry showing up late." Roderick said with a grin, "Where were you anyways?"

"I really did take a nap," Harry said.

Roderick nodded while laughing, "I don't doubt you mate. Everything was just dumped on you suddenly."

"Exactly," Harry sighed.

"Come on, let's go eat," Fleur interrupted as she led them to the table.

Harry smiled, Fleur had really become the mother hen to all of them lately.

They sat at the table and Fred, George, and Ginny all looked at Harry and Roderick curiously.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How did it go?" The three asked hesitantly.

"About as well as we expected," Harry said.

Roderick laughed as food began to appear, "Rita Skeeter was very determined to corner Harry. We are happy to say that it did not work."

"That's good? Isn't she a good reporter?" George asked as his mother loved her stories.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want attention..."

"Also, she's a dirty liar," Roderick said.

"Her articles are always loved though," George defended quietly.

"That's because they are all lies," Harry said.

The twins stared at Harry in shock while Ginny grinned. "Do you two honestly believe everything Mum says?"

"No, but those times we did," Fred shrugged.

"Well, Skeeter loves to lie and put words in other's mouths," Harry icily spat.

"You speak from experience?" George said.

Harry nodded and his eyes had a far away look, "She wrote an article about my mum... She said the only way... the only way dad could have loved her was because of a love potion."

"She didn't?!" Ginny gasped

Roderick nodded, "I never saw Aunt Lily so upset."

"Since then we avoid all of her stories where possible," Harry muttered.

The group stared in silence. For once the twins were not smiling, "We're sorry, we didn't know."

"It's not your fault," Harry sighed

Harry turned towards his plate and began putting food on it as the others followed suit.

"So, Harry, have you been practicing?" Roderick asked.

"A little. I can't seem to get the hang of it, though, and Ginny says it's because I am distracted," Harry confessed and put a piece of steak in his mouth.

"Well, you probably are, the spell is all about focus," Roderick said.

Harry nodded, "I need to practice a lot more, it looks like."

"What about you?" Ginny asked. She had been more worried about Roderick ever since he had given Harry what was clearly the easiest way past the dragon.

Roderick scratched at his chin, "Gabrielle and I are close to figuring something out."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah, don't worry about me mate," Roderick said while shooting a grin.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Roderick and Gabrielle nodded, "we want to keep it a surprise."

"As long as you're sure," Harry said.

"I'm sure, Harry, don't worry."

"How can I not worry?" Harry asked.

Roderick smirked, "You don't need to worry because I always have a plan."

"As long as you're sure," Harry sighed.

"You worry as much as your mum, Harry," Roderick chuckled.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly.

The whole group was laughing as Harry stared down at his food in embarrassment.

_'Do you really have a plan?'_ Gabrielle asked through the bond.

_'I think we may. We will have to visit the library first though.'_ Roderick answered quickly.

_'Care to share?'_ She asked.

_'Well, I was thinking of casting an illusion. I can create a double of myself to run in a different direction and then I will go for the egg when the dragon is distracted,'_ Roderick thought carefully.

_'Oh, that's better than the one I had,'_ She thought.

_'What was your idea, sweetie?'_ Roderick was curious now.

_'I was going to say Transfigure rocks into chains and spikes and stick it to the ground, but that would drain you to your limit magically. Maybe we keep it as a back up plan?'_ She asked

_'That sounds good. Maybe I can restrain the head then cast the illusion,'_ Roderick pictured the plan slowly forming in his mind.

_'Well, now we have a game plan'_ He thought.

They both smiled at each other widely.

* * *

"They are doing it again, mental talking," Harry said to the group.

"They know how weird that looks right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not, they are in their own little world. For all we know they could be snogging in their minds," Harry thought as he shuddered.

"Is that even possible?" Fred asked looking to Fleur.

Fleur shrugged, "I never saw the need to ask my parents that."

"I can imagine why.." Harry said.

"What are you lot muttering about?" Roderick asked.

"You two and your mental talks," Harry said.

"I'm guessing you and Ginny would love that ability," Roderick smiled widely.

"Maybe," Ginny blushed.

Harry blushed as well and grabbed Ginny's hand under the table.

"You would, huh?" Gabrielle asked.

The two looked at each other and nodded, the blush increased.

"I knew it," Gabrielle said.

"Knew what?" they both asked uncertainly.

"That you two wanted to talk in your heads, or is it the two months of physical contact you want?" She asked.

Harry and Ginny's faces could not have turned any redder. "It's none of your business," Ginny whispered softly.

"Come on, tell me," Gabrielle said.

Ginny looked at Harry and nodded. "Both," he muttered in an embarrassed tone.

"Well who knows, maybe you'll soul bond," Gabrielle shrugged.

Ginny and Harry looked confused at this. "Soul bond?" they asked quietly.

"Remember what Remus said?" Roderick asked.

"It's similar to a Veela bond," Harry said after thinking for a minute.

"Yeah, but rarer," Ginny said.

Harry leaned in towards Ginny's ear and whispered, "I would love an excuse for constant contact."

Ginny went scarlet as dinner came to an end.

Roderick gave Gabrielle a knowing look and they both tried to stifle their laughter.

"Oh stop it, you two," Harry snapped.

They all rose in laughter as Ginny and Harry tried to cover their faces.

"Calm down, you two," Roderick said.

"We are calm," Ginny muttered.

"Stop blushing then," Gabrielle said.

Harry and Ginny looked away from each other as their blush began to fade.

"Is that better?" Ginny asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, you're good," Fred said.

The two sighed and then Ginny smacked Harry's arm playfully, "Don't do that again mister or am I going to have to get your mum to come for a visit."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, Potter," she said playfully.

"Then you would have to deal with her too," Harry said.

Ginny's smile dropped, "Why would I have to?"

"You liked the idea," Harry said.

"Your mum scares me..." she whispered quietly. "I wonder if she ever found Sirius."

"Probably," Neville said joining them.

Draco joined as well, "Poor Sirius' bits... may they rest in peace if Aunt Lily really did find him."

"There will never be baby Sirius'" Neville said.

The group laughed at the thought. "I think Mum saved Hogwarts from future mischief makers then."

"No, we'll still have kids," Roderick said.

Harry, Ginny, and Gabrielle all blushed as they stared at Roderick.

"What, we're all likely to have kids," Roderick shrugged.

Draco and Neville both whistled at the two couples before laughing.

"So are they," Roderick said.

Their laughter stopped as they too stared at Roderick in shock. Harry whispered into Ginny's ear and they disappeared from the scene.

"I hope they aren't off to try," Draco said.

Roderick shook his head, "Harry wouldn't dare. He's just as scared of losing his bits as Sirius and Remus are."

"Yeah, but Lily wants grandchildren," Neville said.

"But not so soon," Draco added.

""True,"

* * *

"You have to focus Harry," Ginny pointed out as the book dropped halfway towards him. Ginny put the book back on the shelf, "Try again."

"Okay. Accio!"

The book almost reached Harry this time but stopped three feet from him.

"Dang, so close," Harry sighed.

Ginny returned the book and then walked up to him and leaned forward. "One more time, Harry. Concentrate hard and if you can do it, I will give you a surprise later," she breathed into his ear.

"What kind of surprise?" Harry asked

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." She kissed his cheek, "consider that a warm up to the surprise."

Harry smiled and focused, "Accio book!" He said.

The book shot into his outstretched hand and he looked at it in shock.

"I did it," he muttered.

"Harry! You did it!" Ginny said excitedly.

Harry grinned and put the book down, "do I get my surprise now or later?"

"Now," She said stepping closer to him.

Harry blushed as he breathed in the smell of wildflowers. He pulled Ginny closer and kissed her lips tenderly.

Ginny licked his lips a little.

Harry moaned a little and parted his lips, allowing her tongue to enter.

His tongue met hers as she back him up against the door.

Harry eyed the door and flicked his wand at it effectively locking the door. He pulled her close and entangled one hand in her hair while the other rested in the crook of her back.

She moaned and pulled him closer to her as she hooked one leg around his hip.

His hands grabbed her bum and gently lifted her off her feet. His tongue slid into her mouth silently.

She wrapped her other leg around his waist and ground against him.

Harry gasped as he pulled her closer to his body. His hands squeezed her bum gently.

She moaned and slid her hands under his shirt.

He groaned until she pulled away. She patted his cheek and smiled, "I believe you should take a cold shower like Sirius suggested."

"You are such a tease," Harry said.

Ginny chuckled and swatted at his arm, "I can't make it too easy to get into my knickers."

"Fine," Harry sighed setting her down.

She pecked his cheek, "Who could believe that I had more control than you this time?"

"It was bound to happen someday. I wonder how Roderick is getting ready?" Harry asked.

Ginny flashed a mischievous smile, "Probably the same way we just were."

"They might be worse off. Gabrielle is part Veela and even bounded to them they can bring out inner lust when they want," Harry said.

Ginny frowned, "Too bad we don't have that luxury."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

* * *

Gabrielle lead Roderick away from the group to the carriage and wrapped her arm around him.

_'Gabrielle, what's wrong? I know somethings bugging you,'_ He thought

_'Why did you show Harry the easy way to win?'_ she replied hesitantly.

_'He needed to know.'_

_'What if something happens to you though,'_ she thought quietly.

_'It won't,'_ He thought back.

She rubbed his arm affectionately, _'I'm worried though. I can't lose you.'_

"You won't." He said holding her close

She looked into his eyes and they were full of determination. _'Promise me that I won't,'_ she whispered as she pulled him closer.

"I promise," He said out loud as he kissed her lightly. Her arm came up and wrapped an arm around his head

She deepened the kiss and put her other arm around his waist.

Roderick's hands slid to her lower back as he licked her lips.

Gabrielle parted her lips and invited Roderick's tongue in. She moaned happily as she tightened their embrace.

Roderick's hands gripped her bum as she started to leak her allure through the bond.

She gasped and wrapped one of her legs around his. She leaked more love into the bond and the kiss.

Roderick picked her up and walked them into their shared room.

Gabrielle leaned her body into his as they fell onto the bed with her on top of him. Her hands explored over his chest.

Roderick's own hands slid under her shirt as he began to rub her stomach lightly.

Gabrielle smiled as she removed Roderick's shirt.

Roderick removed hers as well before kissing her again.

She blushed and gently opened his mouth with her tongue.

He let her tongue in and began to work on her bra's latch.

Gabrielle chuckled,_ 'Let me help with that.'_ She quickly undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her cheeks were bright red as she looked into his eyes. _'Like what you see?'_ she asked nervously.

_'I love it,'_ Roderick said staring at her high C cup breasts before beginning to kiss and lick them.

Gabrielle moaned and held Roderick's head tightly. Her body began to become warm, especially between her legs.

"Roderick," She moaned threading her fingers through his hair.

Roderick gently pinched one of her nipples while he playfully nibbled the other.

Gabrielle moaned in bliss, as she went for the button to his pants.

Roderick moaned as his hands began to travel south.

However just then the door opened and there stood Fleur who froze when she saw them.

Gabrielle gasped as she looked up at her sister._ 'We're in trouble,'_ she thought silently.

Fleur turned red as Roderick detached himself from Gabrielle's breasts.

"I am interrupting," she said as Gabrielle pulled a sheet around herself.

Roderick's hair turned black as he shrank into the shadows.

"Please, don't tell anyone sister," Gabrielle whispered.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked carefully.

Gabrielle stood up. "Please, please, please. We weren't going to do what you are thinking. We got carried away."

"You seemed awfully close to it," Fleur said

"We got carried away sister. If I say stop I know he will and vice-versa," Gabrielle said firmly. She pulled Roderick into her arms protectively.

"Please, Fleur, we really did just get carried away," Roderick said holding her as well.

Fleur studied the both of them intently. "I'll be watching the both of you more closely."

"Of course, but Fleur can I ask you something?" Gabrielle asked.

"What is it Gabrielle?" Fleur asked slowly.

Gabrielle leaned in and whispered, "How do we know when it's okay?" She asked.

Fleur stared at her sister in shock. "You just get a feeling and know the time is right."

"Will you stop us even if we think the time is right?" She asked.

Fleur shrugged, "I do not know for sure."

"I guess that's all I can ask for," Gabrielle sighed.

Roderick looked up, "Was there something you wanted to ask before you came in here?"

"I wanted to know if you had a plan yet?" She asked.

Roderick nodded, "I believe we do. It may be a bit tricky."

"Only because you told Harry the easy way," Gabrielle whispered under her breath.

"What do you mean he told Harry the easy way?" Fleur asked going straight into worry

Roderick looked away as Gabrielle spoke, "My dear husband has told Harry a simple way to pass the first task."

"What? You know what it is and you gave Harry an easy way?" She asked.

Roderick nodded, "It played on his strengths and I have to look out for him. He did not volunteer for this and I can't bear to see Aunt Lily lose someone close to her again."

"So, you gave him an easy out?" She asked.

Roderick again nodded, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Use the easy way and help him find another way," Fleur said.

"No, Harry needed to know this way. He is a better flier than me and it will almost guarantee his survival. I will protect him," Roderick determinedly stated.

"You are too stubborn," Gabrielle sighed putting her bra back on.

Roderick blushed when he looked up and quickly ducked his head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you are my husband," Gabrielle said not looking at Fleur.

Fleur crossed her arms and cleared her throat, "And you are my little sister."

"Yes, but you have seen me fully naked," Gabrielle said looking to Fleur.

"I am assuming your husband has not yet," Fleur probed.

Gabrielle blushed, "No, he has not yet," She said.

Roderick looked away as he put his shirt back on.

"Good, now what is the first task?" She asked.

Roderick walked over to the door and closed it.

"Dragons," he whispered.

Fleur gasped, "Dragons?"

Gabrielle and Roderick nodded.

"How could they?" She asked.

"We don't know, honestly," Gabrielle admitted.

"Dragons, though?"

"Yes, we saw them," Roderick whispered.

"Any particularly vicious?" She asked.

They looked at each other and nodded, "Hungarian Horntail."

Fleur looked ready to faint at that, so Gabrielle sat her down and call for a house elf to get tea and crumpets.

"I have the feeling Harry will somehow get the Horntail," Roderick said.

"What if you do?" Fleur asked.

"Then I will manage," he stated determinedly.

"We don't want you hurt," Fleur said.

"I'll be fine," he said while looking at Gabrielle. "I have something worth fighting for."

Fleur smiled, "I am glad Gabrielle bonded with you," She said.

"As am I," he whispered while grabbing his wife's hand.

"Well, what is your plan?" Fleur asked.

"Illusionary magic and transfiguring rocks to hold the dragon down." Gabrielle explained.

"Can you do that?" Fleur asked

"With a bit of practice, yes I can," Roderick said happily.

"Then lets get to work," Fleur said.

"What should we do first?" Gabrielle asked.

"How is your Transfiguration?"

"Aunt Lily tried teaching us but... Sirius taught me some advanced transfiguration."

"So, you can make chains and stakes strong enough to hold a dragon down?" She asked

"I may be able to... If I ask Sirius for help," Roderick admitted.

"Alright, write him and I will teach you illusions," Fleur said.

"I have never cast an illusion before," Roderick said.

"That is why I will help you," She said.

"Thank you, Fleur," Roderick said while hugging her.

"It is no trouble, after all, I am your big sister now," She said hugging him protectively

"I'll write to Sirius next time we stop by the castle," Roderick replied.

"Good, now lets get to work," She said

"Where do we begin, sister?" he asked.

"With the basics, illusions are more mental than they are wand movements," She said

Roderick grinned, "The Black family is known for its mental magic. We are most known for Legillemency and Occlumency."

"That is perfect you will need that," Fleur said

Roderick nodded, "That's good to know."

"Alright, lets begin," She said.

Roderick nodded and withdrew his wand hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it's mental magic mostly," She said

Roderick again nodded, "How do we start now?"

"First with small things like that tea cup focus on it and try to make an illusion," She said.

Roderick looked at the teacup for a few minutes and noticed nothing was happening.

"It's not working," He sighed.

"This was your first try, Roderick. Try picturing an image and projecting it where the teacup is," Fleur suggested.

"Okay, I will try," Roderick said, focusing on the cup again

He took a deep breath and noticed the cup looked more like a mug now.

"Better," Fleur said.

"This is challenging," Roderick muttered.

"I never said it was easy," Fleur said.

"I know, it gives me a headache though," he rubbed his temples gently.

"That will happen," Fleur said.

"Okay, let me try again," he said while concentrating on the cup.

When he opened his eyes there was half of another cup there as well.

Fleur nodded approvingly, "You are getting there slowly."

"I can't afford to be slow," Roderick said.

"I know but you cannot push yourself too hard." Gabrielle whispered.

"I have to push myself," Roderick said.

"We know, just please be careful," Fleur advised.

"I will," He sighed.

"Good, now two more tries, then it is time for bed," Fleur said in a mothering way.

"Yes, Fleur," Roderick said with a yawn.

Fleur smiled, "Okay, let us begin."

"Okay,"

"I want you to project the image of a bird where the cup is." Fleur instructed.

Roderick concentrated hard as he could.

A foggy version of a raven appeared where the cup was. It did not look transparent but also did not look solid.

"Almost," Fleur said hopefully.

"I can do it," he said firmly while staring at the cup again.

"Roderick, do not push too hard," Fleur said.

"Just one more time. I was so close before," he whispered.

"Okay, but then bed," She said still in her mothering voice.

"Yes, mum," he said playfully while laughing.

Fleur smirked, but said nothing.

Roderick turned again towards the cup and poured his concentration into creating an image of a bird.

When he oped his eyes, a solid looking bird was floating in front of the cup.

"I did it," he panted in exhaustion.

"Yes, now lay down," Fleur said.

Roderick pulled Gabrielle down with him and grinned.

"And go to sleep you two," She said.

They nodded and giggled, "Yes, mum."

"I mean it," She smirked.

They crawled into bed and pulled the covers over themselves.

_'You know, we could continue where we left off.'_ Gabrielle thought

_'We could...'_ he replied.

_'Do you want to?'_ Gabrielle asked knowing he was tired and nervous.

'Not tonight, dear. It has been a long day and I think we should both sleep. Besides if your sister catches us again we are in deep trouble.' he thought.

_'Aw, no fun,'_ She pouted

He kissed her lips softly. _'After the challenge we can relax together,'_ he promised.

_'I might hold you to that,'_ Gabrielle thought.

_'I hope you do. I have the strange feeling Ginny is holding Harry to that as well,'_ he replied while pulling Gabrielle close to him.

Gabrielle fell asleep smiling as she snuggled into him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Leave a review and we'll see you all next chapter!**


	8. The First Task

**A/N: Thanks to xdninja05 for being my co-author check out his profile he's great! Thanks to SkyeElf for being our beta reader! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

As the day of the first task drew closer , the group noticed Harry and Roderick were constantly on edge. Time seemed to be moving faster for them and they looked nervous. With one week to go, they all knew Harry and Roderick needed to be calmed down a little or they would not survive this task.

Harry and Roderick were about to leave after lunch before Ginny and Gabrielle pulled them back into their seats. Soon all of their friends were sitting at the table.

"We need to talk to you two." Gabrielle and Ginny said.

"We can't, we need to train and then I have that match Hogwarts vs Bauxbaton a few days after that," Harry said.

"You can train later. Right now we all need to talk to you two. You guys are working yourselves into the ground." Draco said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Roderick asked. You could tell when he was tired as a metamorph he could not control his hair style or color. His hair was now a rainbow of colors and done in braids.

"You two need to relax now and then. You two are overworked. Roderick have you even seen your appearance lately?" Draco continued as he looked at his two friends.

"No, I have not, why?" He asked

Neville spoke up, "Your hair is rainbow now and you have braids. You both also have bags under your eyes."

"We're fine, really," Harry said, though none of them were buying it.

Gabrielle and Ginny stared at them and nodded as they spoke in unison. "If you two do not take time to relax we will not kiss you for three months."

"You wouldn't!" They both said.

The girls put their hands on their hips, "We don't want to, but we will if we have to. You two need to relax or else you will mess up during the task."

"Okay, but how can we relax?' Harry asked the group at large.

They sat quietly for a minute. "We can visit Hagrid," Hermione suggested.

"That sounds good, I usually only see Hag rid in the summer," Roderick said

"Yeah, each time it looks like Fang will never leave you around," Draco said while laughing.

"Who?" Roderick asked.

"Fang, Hagrid's dog," Neville said.

"He has a dog?" Roderick asked.

"Yeah, a boar hound. He loves to slobber all over people," Hermione said, shuddering.

"Not a fan?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't like dog slobber," Hermione replied quietly.

"Me either," Gabrielle said.

"Let the boys get covered in slobber then," Ginny suggested with a giggle.

"Good thinking," Hermione said.

The boys looked at them in shock, "How is that fair?" Harry asked while Roderick nodded.

"It's not, but you love us," Gabrielle said.

"We do," they admitted sheepishly.

"See?" Ginny said

Roderick and Harry blushed, "Fine, let's go see Hagrid."

"Good boys," Gabrielle said patting Rode rick on the head.

Roderick blushed in embarrassment. Harry laughed at his friend as they all stood up.

"See, relax." Ginny said.

The two nodded as they headed to the school grounds.

"You are so whipped, you two," Draco said.

Roderick and Harry blushed, "We don't mind."

"Why should they? They get us," Ginny said.

Draco and Neville laughed until Susan and Hermione slapped the back of their heads. "Don't laugh at girls."

"We were laughing at Harry and Roderick being whipped, though," Draco said.

"If you keep laughing maybe Susan and I will take a page out of Ginny and Gabrielle's books," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"If you do not behave, Draco, then we will not kiss for three months," Hermione said calmly.

"You wouldn't," Draco said.

"Don't try me," Hermione whispered.

"You wouldn't," Draco said again.

Hermione pretended to seal her lips. "Be a good boy, and I will unlock them."

Draco sighed and nodded.

Hermione ruffled his hair playfully, "Come on, let's see Hagrid."

"Whipped," Neville whispered.

Draco shot him a look before following Hermione.

Neville smiled, Susan smacked the back of his head. "The same rules apply to you . Be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Susan," He said.

"Whipped," she whispered into his ear before skipping in front of him.

Neville sighed, how was it they had all been whipped so bad?

They soon came to Hagrid's door and Roderick knocked on it hesitantly.

There was loud barking from behind the door,

"Down, Fang!" came a voice from the other side. The door opened to show a giant man holding back a dog.

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed and then noticed everyone else. "Looks like the gangs all here! Come on in. Down Fang, you mangy dog!"

"Can we all fit in there?" Gabrielle asked.

Hagrid peered inside, "Best just come around back. I have a few tables out there that we can sit at."

They all headed to the back and sat near the Bauxbatons carriage.

They all sat on benches and waited while Hagrid built a fire to keep them warm.

"So, Harry, Roderick, how have you been?" Hagrid asked.

"We've been good," Roderick began before Gabrielle cleared her throat and tapped her foot.

"What?" He asked

"They have been driving themselves into the ground with all of their training," Ginny said impatiently.

Hagrid looked at them, "That so?" He asked

Harry and Roderick looked at the ground while nodding.

"Yeah, you need to rest," Hagrid said.

"We know Hagrid..." they muttered while playing with their feet.

"After we all got on their case for it," Gabrielle said.

"We need to make sure we are prepared, though," Roderick said, looking up.

"Yeah, but don't overdo it," Hagrid said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry complained.

"Because you both have a habit of overdoing things," Neville said.

Hagrid chuckled as he watched them all bicker. "Would you like tea?"

"Please," Roderick said.

"Right, I'll go get some," Hagrid entered his house while the others began to warm themselves by the fire.

"See, do you two feel better?" Tracey asked.

"A little," Roderick answered first.

"I do too, but I'll be better once the first task is over," Harry followed.

"Me too," Roderick agreed.

"You two better relax after the first task," Gabrielle warned.

"Yeah, so for another week we can stress, " Roderick said.

"No, you are going to train and relax this last week," Ginny hissed.

"But," Harry started

"No buts, Harry Potter. If you do not relax this week you will not be getting anything from me," Ginny said while turning red.

"What does that mean?" Tracey asked with a smile.

"It means ummm... that Harry won't be getting any kisses," Ginny said weakly.

"Really, it does not sound that way," Daphne said.

"What does it sound like then?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"That you and Harry were going to, well..." Daphne trailed off.

"Going to what exactly?" Harry muttered while his face turned red.

"Go to the next level," Susan said.  
Harry fell off of his chair and when he rose his face was a deep red. "We aren't ready for that. Besides my Mum would blast my bits off."

"I'm just saying," Daphne said.

"I know," Ginny said after her color finally faded.

"Were you?" Draco asked  
No... Maybe... I don't know Draco," Harry and Ginny both stammered as the blush returned.

They all just laughed.

Hagrid came back outside and watched the kids. "What's so funny, you lot?"

"Nothing, Harry just fell," Draco supplied.

"You oughta be more careful, Harry," Hagrid scolded lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said.

"Good. Now, are you two ready for the task?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, sort of," Roderick said evasively .

"What do you mean sort of?" Harry asked slowly.

"I mean I'm working on it, how are you d oing?" Roderick asked.

"Fine," Harry said quickly. "I think I have got the charm down."

"That's great, Harry!" Roderick smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," he shrugged, "How are you doing, working on your plan?"

"It's coming along well," Roderick said.

"That's good," he said, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, you two will come out of this all right," Neville said.

"Thanks Nev," they whispered appreciatively.

"No problem," Neville said.

* * *

The day of the first task quickly approached with Roderick and Harry training hard and even Sirius showed up to help each of them one day. On the day of the task, the gang sat at one of the tables in subdued silence as Roderick and Harry picked at their food nervously.

"Come on, you two, eat," Fleur said.

"Not hungry," they mumbled, pushing their food around.

"Please?" Gabrielle tried desperately.

They both mumbled incoherently and rubbed their eyes. "Fine," Roderick said, putting some eggs in his mouth.

He swallowed and did not take another bite.

"Why are boys so stubborn?" Gabrielle asked Ginny in a huff.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed.

Harry looked up, "We are not stubborn." He shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth quickly.

"We are just nervous," Roderick said.

"We know," the group said quietly. "You guys will do great, though."

"I hope so," Roderick said.

"You will," Fleur said encouragingly. "Just remember your training."

"Right," They said together, but they still looked pale.

Professor McGonnagall approached the tab le slowly. "The champions must leave now and head to the first task."

"Okay," They said quietly.

"Good, now hurry along," she responded grimly.

"Yes," They said nervously.

Roderick and Harry paced the inside of the tent. The other champions watched the two kids nervously pace.

They all were nervous, because Harry and Roderick were certain they knew what was coming as well.

"Need some air," Harry muttered to Roderick, stepping out of the tent.

"Right," Roderick muttered staring at the ground.

Harry looked at the giant stadium that was filling with people. He took a deep breath and was about to re-enter the tent when Rita Skeeter stepped in front of h im.

"Harry! Do you have a moment?" She asked .

Harry looked up in surprise, "What? Why? " he asked defensively.

"Just wanted to get your thoughts on being in the tournament, how you feel, how you got in, what do you think your dad would think," She said quickly.

Harry stared at her harshly. "How dare you speak about my father, after all the lies you wrote!"

"Oh, come on, Harry it was a misinforming source," She shrugged.

"You could have asked my Mum. But why would you care how others felt?" Harry said, entering the tent.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Roderick asked.

"Rita Skeeter," he whispered hollowly.

"Question withdrawn," Roderick said as they were given their outfits for the task.

"Thanks," he muttered while Bagman entered the tent.

"Great weather for the first task," he said joyfully, clapping his hands.

None of them responded, all too nervous knowing what they were facing.

Bagman cleared his throat. "Okay, on to business. In this bag is a miniature of the challenge you will face and a number attached to it. The numbers show the ord r that you go on. I believe Mr. Krum should choose first."

He drew out a model of Swedish Short-Snout baring the number 2.

"Ooohhh the Swedish Short-Snout," Bagman said excitedly. "Next shall be Mr. Diggory."

Cedric stuck his hand in and drew out a common whelsh green with the number 1 around it's neck.

"Mr. Lestrange," He said offering the bag.

Roderick reached into the bag and pulled out a tiny Chinese Fireball and the number three. He stared at the dragon before giving Harry a knowing look. _'Harry got the Horntail,'_ he thought to Gabrielle.

In the stands Gabrielle gave the news to Lily, Sirius, and Bella.

The color in the Lily's face drained as she mouthed the word "Horntail" silently .

"That leaves Mr. Potter," Bagman said while handing him the bag.

Harry stuck his hand in and drew out the Horntail.

_'Of course we get the Horntail and the Fireball,'_ Harry thought bitterly.

"The Hungarian Horntail!" Bagman exclaimed dramatically, "Now, when the cannonfire goes; the first champion, Mr. Diggory, shall leave to do the task. You are all supposed to get the golden egg away from the dragon."

"Yes sir," They said hesitantly.

"Good, now I must return to the judges' stand." Bagman left the four champions and soon a cannon was heard.

"Good luck, Cedric," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," he smiled. He left the tent and fifteen minutes and loud commentary later a second cannon boomed. Krum nodded towards them and left the tent.

They nodded back and listened to Bagman's commentary which did not help, but Gabrielle was telling them how things were really happening. At last Krum got his egg.

_'Good luck,'_ Gabrielle thought while sending her love through the bond.

Roderick blushed while Harry gave his friend a firm hug. "You'll be brilliant mate."

* * *

"Thanks, you will too," Roderick said leaving the tent and walking into the enclosure to see a dark red and very angry looking dragon.

Roderick gasped at the size of the dragon, but quickly regained his composure. He noticed many rocks and boulders were ar ound the dragon and grinned widely. He quickly cast the illusion of himself charging at the dragon and began to transfig ure the rocks into chains.

The dragon began to breath fire on the illusions and became enraged when they continued to run around it. One of the kets of fire grazed Rodericks right arm.

"Oh and Lestrange seems to have been burned!" Bagman said.

In the stands Bellatrix and Gabrielle were both gripping the rails tight and biting their lower lips.

_'Roderick,'_ Gabrielle thought terrified as she felt him close the bond.

_'Come on, son!'_ Bellatrix thought desperately.

Roderick gasped as he looked at his burnt flesh. He tried to close the bond quickly so Gabrielle was not hurt as well. He looked up in time to dive away from an other jet of fire. He took a calming breath and launched the chains at the dragon.

He made more chains tying down the dragon's head, neck, feet and tail. All the chains sunk into the ground with the stakes at the end. Roderick knew he was almost magically tapped out, but the dragon was finally restrained. He sent one more chain to wrap around the dragons mouth to stop it from breathing fire. He walked up as his illusions faded and picked up the egg with his good arm.

"He's done it!" Bagman said as Roderick fell to one knee exhausted.

A team of Medi-Wizards helped Roderick to the infirmary tent while he re-opened the bond._'Sorry I didn't want you to get hurt,'_ he whispered silently as his eyes met Gabrielle's from across the stands.

_'It's okay, are you okay?'_ She asked.

'I think so,' he thought while cringing when he looked at his arm. The burn stung and had pus forming in some of the wounds.

_'No you aren't, you feel exhausted,'_ She thought

_'I just need to rest.'_ he replied reassuringly. In the distance he could hear a cannon fire.

_'Good luck Harry,'_ He thought.

* * *

In the tent Harry took a deep breath and then walked out.

Harry entered the area and saw the Horntail staring at him menacingly. He took a hesitant step forward and was greeted with a roar. Harry froze as he listened to the dragon, he seemed to have heard the sound before.

He raised wand and took another step forward.

"Do not come any nearer human!" He heard.

Harry froze and recognized a faint hissing that accompanied the roar. "How can I understand you?" he asked the dragon. The crowd fell silent as Harry spoke Parseltongue.

"You can understand me?" The dragon asked and Harry finally remembered he was a Paseltongue. He had forgotten as often there were no snakes or snake relatives for him to talk to.

"I can speak to snakes," Harry said firmly, "I do not want to harm you or your eggs. I just want the golden one that is not originally yours."

"What?" She asked sniffing her eggs.

"They placed a fake egg here. I was told to retrieve it for a task. I do not want to disturb you,"Harry said while taking a slight step forward and lowering his wand.

"You will not harm my eggs?" She asked.

_"I give my word. I was forced to do this just like you. I will even leave my wand right here if you insist."_ said Harry while he lowered his wand more.

_"Alright human, but I crush you if you take any of my eggs,"_ She warned.

Harry bowed slightly and approached the clutch of eggs. In the front stood the golden egg. He quickly grabbed it and bowed at the dragon again. "I hope you and your young live happily after this," he said while retreating with the golden egg.

"You as well, human," She said.

Harry turned around and raised the egg triumphantly while glancing at the crowd that eyed him in horror. His grin quickly fell when he saw the expressions on most of the crowd.

_'What did I do?'_ He thought.

"Mr. Potter, if you could go to the infirmary tent, it would be appreciated." Prof essor Dumbledore said while rising to his feet.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said; as he left some of them were muttering darkly while others got over shock and began cheering.

Harry slowly entered the tent and was instantly approached by Madam Pomfrey. "Where does it hurt, Potter?"

* * *

"Uh, nowhere I feel fine," Harry said.

"You faced a dragon and feel fine? Every year you have been in the Hospital Wing ," she said quietly while waving her wand over him.

"Perfect not a scratch," She said.

"See, I'm fine," Harry said while setting the egg down.

"Way to go, Harry, I knew you could outfly that dragon," Roderick said smiling and Harry saw his bandages.

"I umm... I didn't fly," Harry muttered while scratching his head.

"What do you mean you didn't fly?" Roder ick asked his smile dropping slightly.

"I was ready to fly but then... the Horntail spoke to me." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Ummm...what?" Roderick asked

"I forgot that I was a parseltongue," Harry said. "I didn't know I could speak to dragons as well."

"Oh that's...great," Roderick said after a slight pause.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Roderick said a bit too fast.

"Somethings bothering you, Roderick," he said carefully. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's just, I almost tapped myself out magically doing my new strategy, I wish I had known I could have used the easy way ," Roderick said.

"I'm sorry..." Harry said sadly. "I didn't even consider trying to talk to the dragon."

"It's alright," Roderick sighed still slightly put out.

"Please don't be mad. If I knew I was able to talk to the dragon, I would have never taken the flying option."

"It's alright mate, I forgot too in the long run," Roderick shrugged.

"It was... horrifying though. She was ready to kill me," Harry whispered as he realized how naive he was. "I left my wand on the ground to convince her that I was not going to harm her or her eggs."

"You realize how wrong that could have gone, right?" Roderick asked.

"I wasn't thinking fully," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"You are lucky," Roderick said.

"I know." he whispered. "The crowd looked scared afterwards."

"They were probably just surprised," Roderick said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Harry whispered while hugging his friend. "How does your arm feel?"

"It stings, that fireball did a number on me," Roderick said

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered as Gabrielle rushed into the tent and tackled Roderick with a hug.

She was followed by Ginny, Lily, Bella, and Sirius. Though she would not know as she started peppering Roderick's face with kisses.

"You're alright!" She said as Ginny and Lily hugged Harry and Bella made her way ver.

"Yeah, it's just my arm," Roderick said after a minute. "It isn't so bad anymore. "

"Still, you're in pain?" Bellatrix asked.

"Only a little Mum. It's more of a tingly feeling now." He flexed his arm and winced slightly.

"Only a little?" She asked sceptically.

Roderick gave an unconvincing smile and nodded. "Just a little, Mum."

"Roderick," She said in a voice full of authority.

"Yes Mum?" he replied innocently.

She sighed and hugged him, "Stubborn" She muttered.

Meanwhile Harry was also being hugged to suffocation by Ginny and Lily.

"You're going to kill me, you two, I need air," Harry gasped while struggling to break free from their grasps.

"Sorry," Ginny let go.

Harry took a deep breath, "It's okay, Gin."

"So, you're alright?" Lily asked.

"Not a scratch on me," Harry said proudly.

"That's great Harry!" Sirius said

"I guess it is... If I knew I could have talked tot he dragon I would have pushed Roderick to do the flying idea," Harry admitted.

"It's okay, you're both alive," Ginny said.

"Yeah, we both are. I feel bad for the dragon though. She was forced to be here, just like me." Harry whispered.

"She'll be alright now, though," Ginny said.

"Yeah. It was nerve-racking walking up to her," said Harry with a shudder.

"I'll bet," Ginny said sitting on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Well, it looks like the first task is over."

"You both have to go get your scores," Sirius said.

Harry and Roderick eyed each other hesitantly before rising. They both headed out to the stadium and saw Cedric and Viktor already there.

"We'll stick with you," Gabrielle said.

* * *

They nodded and stepped up with the other champions. Ludo Bagman watched excitedly and pointed his wand at his throat. "It seems our final two champions have arrived to receive their scores."

"Alright first, Mr. Potter, who had the fastest time," Bagman said.

The heads of the three schools looked at each other. Dumbledore raised his wand and conjured a number nine, as well as Madam Maxine. Karkaroff gave the score of six.

"Six!" Ginny said indignantly.

Harry laughed lightly, "I wonder why they scored me so high. I didn't use any magic at all."

"It's not everyday you talk a dragon out of an egg," Roderick said.

"Or talk to a dragon in general," Ginny added with a giggle.

"Exactly," Roderick said as Bagman gave Harry a ten.

Bagman tallied the score up mentally, "Mr. Potter has received a score of thirty -four!"

"Not so fast, Bagman," Mr. Crouch announced. "There is still my score." Crouch waved his wand and the number five appeared.

"Really only a five, Crouch?" Sirius muttered.

Remus chuckled. "It's because Harry spoke parseltongue. You know how Crouch is with what people consider dark magic."

"No one else in the crowd seems to care once they got over the shock," Sirius grumbled.

"Well, Crouch has always been thickheaded," Remus replied, "He was one of the ones who wanted to eliminate all of us with 'furry problems' a few years back."

"Good point , but I still don't like it, " Sirius said.

"So, Mr. Potter has thirty-nine!" Bagman said

The crowd cheered and then died down as Bagman cleared his throat.

"Now, Mr. Lestrange!" Bagman said.

Dumbledore and Madame Maxine both drew the number eight with their wands. Karkaroff gave a five. Mr. Crouch gave an eight and Bagman gave a nine. "It appears Mr . Lestrange has earned a thirty-eight. One point behind Mr. Potter."

"Guess they took points for the burn," Harry said.

"So with that Mr. Potter has tied with Mr. Diggory followed by Mr. Lestrange, and then Mr. Krum!" Bagman said as the crowd cheered.

Harry and Roderick grinned. They were actually ahead of Krum!

"Now, will the champions please report to the tent?" Bagman said.

The four slowly reentered the Champions' Tent. Harry looked around and was shocked that he was the only one not harmed.

Cedric had the side of his face covered in orange paste and Krum appeared to have a wound on his leg. Bagman and the other judges walked in.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon.

"Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty -fourth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open … see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg – because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear ? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

The champions stared at each other for a moment before Krum left silently. Cedric walked towards the exit, "Great job, you guys," he said before exiting.

"So, now what?" Roderick asked as they left the tent.

"I say we relax. If we don't Gabrielle and Ginny will kill us." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, the egg can wait for a while," Roderick said as the girls in question approached at the head of their friends.

They both smiled as they watched their f riends approach. "So how did we do?" Roderick asked nonchalantly.

"Great!" Neville said.

"Mhm. You two looked amazing out there," Draco said.

"Fleur nearly fainted when you fell Roderick," Neville said.

"That dragon was really quick," Roderick admitted.

"And you got burned!" Fleur said.

"Only slightly," he said while moving his arm, "see, it doesn't hurt much now."

"Good!" She said.

"Now, I think parties are waiting for you two," Neville said.

"Great, I'm starving," Harry said as his stomach roared.

"Come on, then," Ginny said taking his arm.

"After you, M'Lady," Harry said with a bow.

"What a gentlemen," She said pulling him along.

"I do try," he said humbly.

"There may be more waiting for you as well," She whispered.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, you'll see," She said kissing him quickly before pulling him along.

Harry blushed and sped up to keep pace with her.

"And you," Gabrielle turned to Roderick and smiling slightly seductively

"You're coming with me," She said.

Roderick blushed and pulled at his collar while his friends whistled.

"Don't be too rough with him," Draco called out as the two began to walk away.

"Gabrielle," Fleur sighed gonig after th em.

"What Fleur?" She asked while pulling Ro derick back to the carriage.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Gabrielle froze in embarrassment. "Whatever do you mean, sister?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"You know," Fleur said since the others had gone into the castle

Gabrielle blushed red, "I don't know yet ."

"Just be careful," She said.

She blushed again before nodding. "Of course." She pulled Roderick into their room quickly and locked the door.

Fleur sighed and went to join the party.

* * *

Gabrielle smirked after the door locked. "Now we're all alone."

"Yes, we are," Roderick said setting down the golden egg and turning to her.

"I believe my champion deserves a reward for being so brave," she whispered while softly kissing his lips.

"What did you have in mind?" Roderick asked between increasingly passionate kisses.

She blushed as she gently pulled his top off. "I believe the decision is up to you."

Roderick smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

Her arms wrapped around his neck while pulling him closer. _'I'm so glad you are safe,'_ she thought affectionately.

_'I promised you I would be,'_ He thought back as they swayed on the spot.

Gabrielle grinned mischievously and led Roderick to the bed. _'I know, but I was still worried about you.'_

_'Well, I'm alright,'_ He thought as she pushed him onto the bed with her on top of him as she kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

"Good," she whispered while running her hand through his hair. Her kiss deepened as she let her love flow through the bond.

Roderick moaned as his tongue met hers and he began to unbutton her blouse.

Gabrielle hastily helped Roderick get her top off. Her fingers began to explore all over Roderick's body.

Roderick's hands slid down and groped her breasts gently.

Gabrielle gasped in surprise as a shiver ran down her spine. 'My, my, you sure are a lewd boy,' she toyed playfully before kissing his neck.

_'I can't help myself with someone as amazing as you'_ he slid her bra off her breasts moaning as he felt her lips on his neck

_'You sure do know how to compliment a lady,'_ she replied while kissing lower.

_'It's easy when the girl is as perfect as you'_ he said begging to play with one of her nipples.

Gabrielle blushed while nipping at his collarbone. She guided his hands to her nipples while moaning softly.

_'Enjoying yourself?'_ He asked moaning himself as she continued to nip and lick at the point where his neck met his shoulders.

_'Of course,'_ she replied while biting a little harder.

Roderick groaned and began kissing his way down her neck still playing with her nipples.

_'And where did you learn this tricks,'_ She thought while moaning loudly in pleasure.

_'The talk'_ He thought simply continuing his way down her neck.

Gabrielle trailed kisses down his chest before gently biting his nipple.

Roderick moaned loudly and pinched her nipple in response.

She gasped in pleasure while pulling him closer. _'Someone likes to play rough?'_

_'You started it'_ He said pulling her up to eye level and kissing her deeply.

Gabrielle opened his mouth with her tongue. She deepened the kiss while moaning. _'I wasn't complaining, dear...'_

_'Good, because I was not stopping'_ He thought rolling them over so he was on top.

Gabrielle gasped and grabbed his bum in response.

Roderick's right hand slid down and began to unbutton her pants.

She blushed and helped Roderick before unbuttoning his pants as well.

Just as both pairs of pants were sliding down there was a soft knock at the door

Roderick and Gabrielle froze in fear. "I know you two are in there," came Fleur' s voice quietly through the door. "I was passing by and thought I should tell you that you forgot silencing charms..."

They both blushed bright red the moment obviously ruined, "Thanks, Fleur, we'll be out to the party in a minute," Roderick said.

They heard Fleur chuckle lightly as she walked away.

"How could we forget," Roderick whispered in embarrassment.

"I don't know, but we did," She sighed, buttoning her pants.

They blushed while hastily getting dressed. They gave their bed one last look before leaving for the party.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the castle, Ginny pulled Harry along after her.

"Where are we going?" he asked while increasing his pace to keep up.

"Somewhere we can be alone," She said.

Harry grinned widely while blushing. "Yes, dear."

She pulled him into and empty room.

Harry pulled her close to him and kissed her lips softly. He flicked his wand at the door and it closed. He waved it again and cast a silencing charm. "So we are alone. Now what, Miss Weasley?"

In response Ginny kissed him opening his mouth with her tongue and moaned softly .

Harry picked her up gently and deepened the kiss. His arms gripped tighter.

She rubbed against him hooking one leg a round his hip.

Harry growled deeply while biting her lower lip.

She groaned and began to pull his shirt off.

Harry blushed while removing Ginny's blouse and threw it into a corner.

He saw her breasts covered by a white bra, before she went back to kissing him, pressing her body against his pushing him up against the wall.

Harry gasped and slowly took off Ginny's bra. It fell to the floor lightly and he ran a hand over her left breast.

She moaned in pleasure her own hands tracing patterns on his chest.

Harry's hand squeezed lightly and he broke off the kiss for a breath. He looked deeply into Ginny's warm chocolate brown eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered softly.

"You really think so?" She asked, blushing.

Harry swallowed and nodded, "Of course I do. No one is as perfect as you."

"Thank you, you're very handsome yourself," She said, happily kissing him again.

He blushed and returned the kiss while leading her to a couch.

She pulled him down to the couch on top of her.

"So we are here again," Harry whispered seductively while toying with the hem of Ginny's pants.

"Yes, but no one is here to stop us," Ginny said.

"And what are you trying to imply?" he asked innocently, tugging on her pants.

"You know what I am trying to imply," She said, smiling seductively.

Harry trailed kisses down her neck slowly

"Oh Harry," She groaned.

Harry let out a soft growl and planted his mouth on one of her nipples.

She put her hands on the back of his head to keep him there.

He moaned softly as he began to lick and nibble her nipple.

She slid her hands to the waist of his pants.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her while squeezing her bum tightly.

She unbuttoned his pants and began to slid them off him.

Harry did the same and blushed deeply while looking at her.

"Are you just going to look?" She asked seductively.

His blush deepened as he rubbed her upper thighs cautiously.

She sighed in bliss, "That's it, Harry,"

Harry dared his hands to move to her inner thighs and held his breath hesitantly.

Her own hands began to pull at his boxers.

Harry gasped as they slowly slid off.

Just as he started to pull down her panties he felt a twinge in his scar.

He cried in pain as his hands flew to his scar. His eyes clamped down as a strange vision filled his head.

* * *

He was looking at a small room filled with dancing fire light.

"Macnair!" A high cold voice rang out from a chair near the fire.

"Ye.. Yes My Lord," a robed man stuttered while kneeling in front of the chair.

"Have we received word from my other faithful servant?" The voice asked.

"The first task failed My Lord. The Potter boy didn't even use magic and got past the Horntail." Macnair cringed as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" The voice said in a low hiss.

Macnair backed away slowly. "He spoke to the dragon."

"He spoke to it?' The voice asked carefully

"It appears he can speak parseltongue," Macnair whispered fearfully.

"Potter a Parseltongue? Interesting," The voice hissed again

"Yes, My Lord." he said slowly.

"Milk Nagini for me," He hissed.

He swallowed audibly before bowing, "Of course My Lord. I shall do it right away."

"Do not harm her or you will suffer my displeasure"

"I would never," he muttered quietly while backing further away.

"Potter, a parselmouth very interesting," The voice hissed to itself.

Harry screamed as Ginny continued to shake him in fear. His hand still clutched his scar which was a bright red.

"Harry! Harry!?" She asked as he stopped yelling .

* * *

He opened his eyes hesitantly as tears screamed down his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Harry tried to nod but flinched when the pain flared a little.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

Harry's eyes had a far off look as he remembered something, "I've heard that voice before," he whispered as fear entered his body.

"What voice?" Ginny asked

Realization struck him as he shuddered. "Voldemort..."

"What!?" Ginny gasped.

Harry nodded. "He's alive... I couldn't see him but..."

"We have to tell the others," She said.

"What about Dumbledore?" he asked hesitantly.

"Him too," She said fearfully.

She got up to leave but Harry grabbed her arm. "Ginny... he... Voldemort somehow got me entered in this thing."

"What!?" She gasped horrified "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded gravely. "The dragon... They were expecting it to off me."

"So he wants you dead?" She asked.

He nodded again weakly.

"We need to tell him now then," She said.

Harry rose slowly and grabbed her hand. He looked down and realized they still had not gotten dressed. "Uhh Gin... clothes," he muttered while pulling his boxer s back on.

"Oh right," She said getting dressed.

Harry blushed furiously while getting dressed himself. Once he was done his face dropped again. "I guess we go now."

"Yes, we do," She said

Harry sighed while clutching Ginny's hand, "Let's go."

She followed out and they headed towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

They stopped outside the gargoyle realizing they did not know the password.

Harry and Ginny looked at the gargoyle. "Umm, open please?"

The gargoyle shook it's head.

"We need to see the headmaster," Ginny pleaded.

"On what grounds?" It asked.

"We can't tell anyone except Professor Dumbledore," Harry said defiantly.

"Then I can't let you in without the password," The gargoyle said.

"You have to!" Harry shouted while shaking.

"I can't unless you tell me the reason or give me the password," The gargoyle said.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed as his anger rose. He was feeling Voldemort's anger as well.

The gargoyle sprang aside.

Harry looked up surprised.

"Harry," Dumbledore said coming down.

"Professor Dumbledore," he exclaimed.

"What brings you here?" He asked

Harry caught his breath as he looked at Ginny. "Can we talk in your office?"

"Of course," He said stepping aside.

Harry and Ginny walked up to the room. Harry tried to pace the floor but Ginny grabbed his arm to stop him. "Professor, Harry had a vision type of thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Harry and I were... celebrating his victory... and then..." Ginny trailed off.

"My scar began to hurt really badly. I saw a man in black robes. His name was Macnair." Harry said.

"Macnair!?" He said urgently

"Yes sir. He was telling... Voldemort about the first task. I wasn't, I wasn't supposed to survive." Harry swallowed hard as he held Ginny.

"You are sure of this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry was about to speak before Ginny glared at Dumbledore. "Of course he is! You didn't see him when it was happening!" Her voice dropped suddenly. "He was in so much pain..."

"I needed to be sure Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry," she whispered quickly.

"It's alright," Dumbledore said.

"I think he got me entered..." Harry whispered suddenly.

"You do? Did he say something along those lines?" He asked

"He said the first task failed and that I survived," Harry said while trying to remember.

"Interesting, well, we shall have to keep an eye out for his follower who entered you, and I recommend you tell your friends, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

Harry frowned slightly as he watched the headmaster, "Why me, sir?"

"I am not completely sure, Harry," Dumbledore sighed.

He looked down in disappointment. "I'm sorry for bothering you, sir."

"You did not bother me, Harry, I am glad you brought this to my attention," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Do you know why Harry was able to see this, sir?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I have my theories," Dumbledore said carefully.

"May we know them?" she asked curiously.

"If Mr. Potter wishes to know them, then yes I think he is old enough," Dumbledore said.

"No, not yet," Harry muttered, "There's too much on my mind right now."

"Alright Harry when you want to know I w ill tell you," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir," he whispered, rubbing his scar.

"Go and try to relax Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Okay sir," Harry said while rising to leave.

"Goodnight to you both and pleasant dreams," He said.

"Thank you," they both said before descending down the stairs.

* * *

_'Voldemort alive and placing Harry in danger I should tell Lily'_ Dumbledore thought closing the door.

Fawkes trilled worried.

"I know, old friend, nothing good can come of this," Dubledore sighed starting to write Lily the letter.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first task down! Thank you for reading. Leave a review and we'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
